The New Kid, Paris and Unexpected Soul-Mates!
by dark-poet-girl
Summary: Blaine and Kurt get to go to a school in Paris and they meet Sebastian and some strange new kid is very off but Sebastian seems attached too what will the glee boys get up to with the weird kid. Tissa is sent to Paris under witness protection shes going back to high school and is becoming a boy and she is being hit on by...a boy! this is a bit graphic please head the warnings!
1. Introduction

This is based off a dream I had and somehow I was convinced by my roommate to write a fan fiction about it so I did

Story line sort of: Blaine and Kurt get offered to go to Paris when a visiting professor sees them sing at the show choir when they sang Candles so they go to study abroad where they meet Sebastian and things are obviously AU and way out of character sort of.

Tissa Takashi is a young woman only 23. She was in an abusive relationship and finally had enough and was leaving. She went to go get the last of her stuff from her ex boyfriend's apartment. When she gets there she sees her ex stabbing a young woman and goes to the police. They can't track him down and so they put her in a witness protection plan thing; but they decide to enroll her as a student in high school so she finds herself going to the same school as Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian but she is now transformed into a 'boy'.

Warnings: Anything I've written are my own thoughts, anything I've said doesn't necessarily mean these characters or alike would do this. Its just a dream I had and was convinced to write. Also I will be writing horrific things from the crime committed and I also have smut and general adult things so if you find anything in here offensive you've been warned.

Rating: Obviously M 18 years and up only please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any Characters from Glee. I do not claim to know anything about Paris or any actual schools in Paris this is a fictional story. I do not actually no the details of witness protection or actual practices of police officers. Again this is fiction and I repeat this was just a dream that I decided to actually type up!

Sorry for any spelling,grammar errors and alike I'm way out of practice!

A young woman in her early twenties who looked like she was 16-17 picked up another box of her things. she brushed her brown hair out of her face and looked around at her now ex boyfriends. she sighed as she took one of her hands and touched her bruised face. She wasn't the most attractive girl but she wasn't ugly. She was only 5 foot and 3 inches tall, With D cup breast and was slightly chubby but not very. She was 168lbs and has slightly tanned skin with deep brown eyes and a few faded scars scattered along her body that she got from various events in her life. Tissa had always been strong and she new she couldn't stay with Trent...she wasn't going to be a victim again...she had already been down the road before she saw the signs and had ignored them cause of...well she thought love...but he had hit her and not for the first time but the second time she wasn't going to stay. After all the times she has helped others out of relationships like hers she owed it to every girl out their to stick to her guns and leave the asshole.

She had made arrangements and was glad to have such amazing friends to help her grab her things...she would move back in with her old roommate. She should of told her friends what an ass he was from the start, but they liked him...and at first he was amazing...She sighed as her friend and roommate came in and asked if she was okay. she nodded and smiled and then she left. She still had a couple things left but she still had the key and Trent wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow morning. So she had time to come back for them.

Blaine and Kurt were just walking back into Dalton after placing Pavarotti in his grave. They were bummed about loosing to The New directions and bout the little bird happy they were finally together. They had just entered the Main Hall when the very rambunctious and funny Jeff Stirling came running towards them.

"Dudes!, There you guys are we've been look'n for ya forever! Some big shot dude is here to speak with ya both!" Jeff bounced and his bleached blonde hair bounced with him. Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt looked confused. "Yeah, he's in the headmasters Office get going and see what's up!" The two nodded and said thank you to their friend as they left to go sea what was up.

As they approached the headmasters office they took another's hands and knocked. "Come in" rang a voice. They entered seeing the headmaster and some guy in his forties. He was in a nice tailored suit and had brown hair with a hint of grey. He was decent looking for a guy so old. "Ah, hello boys please come sit" their Head master said. The two nodded sitting "Umm Sir, why are we here did we break any rules or anything?" Blaine questioned. "No,no Warbler Blaine, No trouble I'm just here because boys this is . He was impressed by the performance you two did and he wants to offer you two scholarships to study at an arts school in Paris, France."The headmaster explained. Kurt gasped and Blaine dropped his jaw in shock. Mr. Mathews smiled."You see boys I was actually only in the states to visit my nephew and I was in the audience with him since he wanted to see it. I was moved by the song. It was so special performance. I'm the Head master of Rouge Dance and Art Academy in Paris. Its an all boys school and we have brilliant programs and I'd like for you two to join my show choir and dance groups. You two are very talented and my school could offer you more then just basic training for arts." he finished giving them a time to let his words sink in.

Kurt was the first to speak up "Umm do we have time to decide, cause this is short notice and we would both have to talk with our parents. We would have to see if we were allowed to go. There would be expenses and differences in curriculum and things too." Kurt said still in shock. The guy laughed "Of course I'm in the States a few weeks, and it would take a few weeks to finalize your transfer and do testing to see what classes you two fit in. As well as housing arrangements and judging by your hands you'd like to be together" he smiled kindly. "As well this is a big decision and I know you would need time."Blaine and Kurt blushed at his comment and thanked him as he gave them files of paper work to give to there parents.

Tissa smiled and hugged her friends "Thanks for everything but Ill be okay, Its just a couple of things and he's not even home." Her roommate Seira and her friend Fifi looked concerned but they sighed there was nothing stopping Tissa though and they wished her luck and that to call them if she needed anything like at all...She laughed and agreed.

Tissa walked up to her ex boyfriends apartment 'for the last time' she thought. She noticed his car... she wasn't supposed to be back til tomorrow. Though she stood tall she was leaving and if he tried something she would fight back and call the cops! So she walked up and took out her keys opening the door was when she heard a terrifying scream. She jumped and gasped there was Trent on top of a poor helpless girl! She screamed and Trent looked up blood everywhere on him. Tissa gasped stepping back The girl had stopped screaming and she looked quickly to see more blood and a lifeless arm dangle. She was terrified she was backing up more. She needed to run her mind supplied but her body was still right now... "Ti...don't you dare...don't think I didn't know what you were up too..." He got up with the knife still in hand. "Thinking of leaving me but you see that's why I grabbed this girl...you think can leave me...No not ever..." he said sounded just as mad as he looked... Tissa stumbled back she had to get out of here! She turned and ran and heard him yell and run after her. She booked it down the street running as fast as she could hed body protesting but she didn't care she needed to get away...she looked ahead and saw a Tim Hortons! She looked back oh gods he was covered in blood and gaining on her! She screamed "help,help someone!" she noticed people staring and she had just made it to the door and hit it shut holding her body weight against it. As he pushed on it and screamed "I'll kill you just like that girl Tissa...you think your safe just because you got away this time! I'll find you, you bitch! your not safe not ever!" The manager who had seen the shit going down called the his employee's to help lock the doors. He pulled the girl away from the door. He saw as the guy continued to scream and he pounded away more...he hoped the glass would hold up. She trembled and was crying and clung to the manager of the store.

Trent looked around stopping when he heard sirens and ran off he wasn't going to get caught he would leave but he'd get her back...he thought evilly and like magic he was out of site.

Tissa couldn't believe what she had just saw...she was so scared. She heard someone talking to her and she looked up trying to get her self to calm down. "The police are here dear, Why don't you sit." he explained. She nodded and let the small looking man lead her to a chair as Officers were approaching her. "Hello I'm Sargent Johnson and this is my partner Officer Tim Williams." she nodded and without skipping a beat she started rambling. "13 Finewood drive there is a body...just a girl...so much blood." She trembled and breathed "I... I need a few mins to gather my thoughts...please..." They nodded deeming that fine leaving an Officer by her side just encase.

Once they spoke with the the other witlessness they came back. The store was closed for now .. They nodded at her sitting down and they waited but not long. She started speaking. "His name is Trent Dentan he's 27 years old he was my boyfriend until recently." The officers nodded and they took down notes had reported it in. Cops were searching now. They already had officers at the apartment she had spoken of. "Do you have a photo of him and are able to come to the station now so we can speak" they paused, then continued "we can get the whole story" Officer Williams said and she nodded "I-I need to call my friends...is that okay?" They nodded and she called Seira and told her she was going to the station and stuff happened. They said they'd be there. Tissa breathed and was silent in the back of the squad car. She hugged herself ...'that girl was dead...because of me.' she thought and her heart lurched in pain...

The officers looked at another this obviously was a lot deeper... they had found the girl from the apartment the Officers on scene said she was surprisingly still they couldn't tell Tissa that right now... They didn't no if she was involved or had stabbed the girl or the Sargent Johnson had been a cop for many years and his gut told him she was a victim. The girl had bruises on her face. The Emplyees at the shop said she had been running away from the attacker so They had strong suggestions to support their feeling on the young girl. As they got to the station they took her to a privet room. Having her sit at a table they went through the proper proceedings. They took a moment though to offer their usual peace offerings."Do you want a smoke or a coffee?" they asked before they were going to start questions. "I don't smoke or drink coffee.." She replied quietly. They nodded and were a bit surprised. Most young people were addicted to coffee and smoked. She was young they had looked into her file 23 years old born and raised in the GTA no criminal record and no other nodded "Why don't you start from the very beginning and we could get you water or tea if you'd like." The younger officer said. She nodded slowly "Tea would be...lovely thank you." They nodded and had tea brought in she gripped in her hands she breathed she could do this even if they didn't catch Trent for her she needed to avenge that poor girl...her heart felt like it was crumbling she never thought she would have a dead body on her conscious...

"I met Trent a little over 10 months ago...we started dating a month later. He was perfect at first...but then again everyone is you ...know?" She took a breath "I'm not the most good looking girl but I'm confident and not one to take shit you know...but I did I didn't leave the first time he hit me...I don't know why I guess I thought I loved him but I stayed. Then a few weeks ago he hit me again... and not just once...my face was bloody and purple and blue..." They nodded she obviously was telling some part of the truth... She was still bruised and still had reminiscence of a busted they could do a medical confirmation to make sure..."Do you consent to get a doctor exam you?" she nodded "Yeah of course...I need Trent caught...that poor girl...I heard her scream..." she said and then started crying and heaving...The two officers excused themselves...

"she obviously isn't the girls killer... she has no blood on her and there would of been" Officer Williams stated and Johnson agreed. "and she was running from him... and she doesn't show any signs of being a partner. Plus we just got the statements from her friends that she was with them most of the day and only went to get the last of her stuff. She would of needed a lot of time if she was the had stabbed the poor girl...I think we can tell her the girl survived..." Williams stated. Both officers nodded and they entered the room again. The older officer felt his heart pull. when he saw the girl...that's exactly what he saw... a helpless little girl crying... She didn't look more then 17 let alone being 23...They sat and she looked up..."we have good news the girl that you saw is alive she has been badly beaten and stabbed but you interrupted him, and when he was running after you she managed to slide off the bed and call the cops...they were able to save her" Johnson explained... Tissa looked up gasping "s-she lived..." they nodded "We spoke to your friends and we aren't concerned about you being a suspect. We need your help to track him down though... she nodded and took a breath and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, yeah of course" they nodded and got as many details as they could. In the end Tissa was at the station for 7 hours. She was hungry and too hot but still very scared she told the cops how Trent had threatened to find her and how she couldn't escape him. She explained as best she could everything she saw and recalled and answered all the questions... Afterwards they let her go, but sent her home with protective detail since they still hadn't found him. Her family and friends gathered around her and she spent a couple hours convincing her parents she was OK and their were police officers out front. when they left Tissa snuggling up with her roommate and friends she was glad they were here. She had know idea what to expect but was happy the girl was alive and her friends were here.

Kurt and Blaine had spoken to their parents and their friends and after some heavy talks and some pleading and Kurt and Blaine's part... saying on how much a good opportunity it would be! Plus they wouldn't be going alone they would have each other... and the internet was a brilliant invention. They were allowed to go it was only for half a year after all...and Burt sighed... the boys would of hated him for life if he didn't let them go... The New Directions and The Warblers were excited for them but sad to see them go and a party was arranged but Blaine and Kurt were going to Paris! and they couldn't wait!

So Hopefully this sounded okay I don't write much anymore and working seven days a week I'll try to update but hopefully I can update every day or every other day.


	2. off to Paris, Tissa becomes Tie

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Tissa had tried to sleep but just couldn't get more then an hour at a time. She kept making sure the officers outside were still there and she kept seeing Trent covered in blood...The lady at the hospital her name was Cora and she was fine...well as fine as she could be... she gave her story to the police officers and that Tissa hadn't done anything. She was given Police watch too... just encase and Tissa was just happy she was alive...

Tissa looked at her brightly coloured apartment and felt a small smile tug at her lips she loved this place. Seira and Fifi and Bri her besties said they would stay, but Bri was in the middle of becoming a nurse and Fifi a wedding planner and Seira a communications officer for political parties. She didn't want them to stop their lives and she couldn't either...just like every other shit storm that hit her life...she would live on... she had asked for time off and both her jobs gave her 3 weeks... she could pull herself together by then...she had too... her other bestie Risa was flying down from Alberta for a few weeks so she could do this! she tried to remain positive... She heard a meow and looked down to see her white cat he had an orange&brown splash on his back and a striped tail that looked like a raccoon he had blue eyes and was 11 years old. "hi baby boy you hungry..." her roommate rolled her eyes from laying on the other side of the couch."he's not a baby..." she laughed glad some things never changed... "Don't worry your..."she cooed. "your my baby and mommy will feed you" he meowed and she got up and fed the fatty...but she loved him. She came back in "you guys can sleep you know I'm really okay"She spoke up. Her friends looked dubious but they were tired but they also new Tissa wasn't going to sleep much anytime soon. "Well why don't we make one more pot of tea and then put in the first harry potter movie and we'll pull out the couch and squish together and see what happens." Fifi said and the others nodded.

Sebastian a tall handsome brunette was strutting towards his Head Masters office. He was to show some new Transfers about and shit... he smirked he couldn't wait to meet them he had seen their song from their glee show choir computation. They had skill and the one guy with black hair and tanned skin was drop dead sexy. He wondered if he could get into the guys pants...the other one was beautiful as well since he was being honest with himself but he seemed_ TO_ stiff, and Sebastian was lazy he didn't like breaking in Virgins They were too much work and way too clingy... He got to the Office and knocked throwing on his best charming smile as he was welcomed in.

"Ah,hello Sebastian please have a seat." he nodded and sat down. "In two weeks we will be having two young men join us...You were briefly informed before..."Sebastian nodded trying not to roll his yes. "I met them visiting my nephew and I picked you to show them around because I know you can handle the extra work and keep up your grades, but also you speak both English and french fluently. Now Kurt Hummel has a French background but Blaine Anderson is of Filipino decent so his French is okay but he might need more time adjusting then Kurt. As well as they are both gay and so are you and you can show them the school without them being met with lets say an unwelcome feelings..."He trailed off a bit and Sebastian grew sort of curious.. "Kurt especially has had a rough few months when I looked into his school history and his recent transfer to Dalton. So please make sure they are comfortable and welcome."he had warned sternly Sebastian nodded he was actually wanting to meet them now...He was prideful of who he was and what he represented he was an ass but didn't take shit... and was bullied before so he actually did have a heart deep down. He might not be so...nasty after all and maybe he'd actually try to be real friends. "Of course Sir you can count on me, I'll take cafe of both Kurt and Blaine." He nodded and gave him the papers of when they were arriving and they were on the same floor as him and Sebastian left with a smirk on his face strutting down the halls of his school once more.

It had been 5 days already and the cops hadn't found Trent... He had left and they figured he managed to get across a boarder. Was living on cash because they couldn't track his credit cards or debit. They had found out that his fingerprints matched other cases of rape victims and one murder of a young prostitute. They never had a name for him before... but now with what happened they did. Officer Williams sighed as he and his partner walked up to the apartment where the young Miss Tissa lived. They had decided for her safety they were going to put her in witness protection now they just had to break the news...They flashed their badges and went down the steps. They knocked it was one of her friends who had answered... the read head one. "uh yes Fiona...?" they asked she smiled "Fifi but close... Thanks you are the Officers from the other week Tissa is just having a shower she should be out soon please come in and sit." She let them in they nodded and they sat down and waited.

Tissa got out of the shower feeling slightly better then she had been the last few days..they had kept her updated and had the cops outside her apartment the entire time. she got dressed in her sweat pants again and t-shirt and walked out blinking of seeing who was on her couch. "hello Officer Williams and Sargent Johnson what is it?" she sat and she she saw them breathe. what ever it was It wasn't good.

"Well you see Tissa we think its best if we sent you into protective detail like witness protection we haven't found Trent Dentan... But we found out he is linked to other crimes and is more of a danger then originally thought out. We can't guarantee how long you would be gone but we would cover all expenses and needs and you could bring what ever you wish with you. Though you wouldn't be able to talk with your friends or family. We want to send you over seas maybe France." She took a breath ...she didn't know what to think or do..."We realize we can't force you to take the offer, but we could work better with more officers on the field and knowing you are safe." Williams spoke up. She nodded "do I have time to think or Can I get to at least be involved with my new identity?" they nodded "We can give you 2 days to think of it and say goodbye to your friends and family. Then we can start the proper paperwork and where to place you your young and you look like a kid...we were thinking putting you in an all girls school in France." She frowned she would be miserable in an all girls school...but she new she should go for her safety and her friends and families safety...and she wondered if she could have Percy with her...and there were loop holes to maybe talking with her friends once in a blue moon but she didn't want to be in an all girls school..."would it have to be an all girls school like umm I'm kay with being a student but ...I'd like to not be miserable while I'm already away from friends and family. I'm more boy then I am girl...so..." she tried to smile. They looked at her "we could make you into a boy and put you in an all boys school... private schools are more safe and better equip for this delicate matter." She blinked being a boy wouldn't be so bad ...she sorta pulled it off before when she was younger...she felt like a boy sometimes...and she new Trent would never look for her in a school let alone an all boys school. 'I'll do it but as a boy not a girl and I want my cat and the two days at least to say goodbye." She stated and looked at her friends smiling...she could do this! They nodded shocked she had agreed to it so easily and that she wanted to be a they nodded and said that they would work it out. Saying their goodbyes and saying they would contact her soon...

After the officers had left she cried...She could do it but she didn't want to leave home...she was still scared too... Her friends held her and tried to make her laugh saying she was going to make a hot dude. She sorta laughed and when she calmed down thanks to them. Her and her friends helped call everyone to tell them the news. she had to say goodbye and stuff. When they all came and things, she hugged and kissed everyone and cried more. She was going to miss everyone so much...Know one wanted to leave home...or friends or family... but she new this was the safest option.

she sighed as she laid down snuggling her cat she could do this she had too...She was scared and everything was changing so fast! Tissa wondered what was going to happen but she decided to at least try to be positive. She rolled over...it was late...she was tired and she tried getting sleep...

Sebastian frowned as he headed towards the headmasters office again. He new he had to get Kurt and Blaine tomorrow he had it all set up and he was actually going to be nice! he didn't need reminders...As he knocked on the door and heard the come in he raised his brows. he walked in as he saw the police officer in the room he frowned. He was an ass but didn't break laws _so_. "Ah yes sit please Sebastian." he did and waited wondering what was going on. "hello Sebastian I'm Sargent Johnson from Canada. Your headmaster called you here today because, your already going to show some new students around and your trustworthy and a good repetitiveness of the school." He nodded intrigued he nodded and the officer continued."You are to chaperon a student for the full time the person is here. They are here because the person is being protected as a witness for a very serious crime." They were telling the boy more then they should but it was a delicate natter and they needed him to be serious. Sebastian nearly choked the fuck was this! he was mentally thinking...but he nodded. "Yeah of course I won't let any of the newbies out of my site." he replied looking as serious as he could...they nodded "Your also going to be his neighbour" he nodded. "Please take this seriously and make sure the person is safe at all times. We can't tell you every detail of the case young man for his safety, but we are grateful to you...this also assures us that he isn't alone well mostly..." Sebastian nodded feeling in his gut that what ever went down was indeed serious and he would take it serious. Even though he didn't like having to be someones babysitter... he hoped the guy was at least good looking or cool to make the time well bearable. They gave him a few other details and he left and had a new class schedule and assignments well this was going to be an interesting six months...he smirked and strutted back to class...

Kurt and Blaine were boarding their plan so excited! They were going to have so much fun! Sure they were going to miss their family and friends but it was six months...not forever and they would be living together! It was like a dream Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek and Blaine smiled so brightly at him and held his hand. They had all the paper work done and were going to be picked up by the head master himself and also he had said one of his best student was going to be with them and he was also Gay figuring it be more of an easy transition for them and to help get sorted. They were excited and touched that they got another gay guy to help ease them into the mix.

Kurt had a pretty good understanding of French his mother had spoken to him everyday before she passed away it was like their thing...he smiled at the memory shaking his head... and Blaine wasn't horrible he understood more then he spoke... but together they would make it would pick it up quickly he new other languages he was half Filipino and took Spanish at Dalton...so Kurt had faith since Blaine was so smart and learning a langue became easier the more other ones you new... They smiled and snuggled each other as they took off... and set out for There new destination!

It took longer then usual to get passports and alike and Tissa had a few more days to pack and stuff and get Percy updated with all his shots and stuff. Though she would be leaving in a few days and she was slightly excited. She had cut her hair shorter and got a chest binder and a packer they were slightly awkward but she kinda giggled it was like some stupid fanfiction. She had also gotten glasses to help conceal her face she did look different... but she looked even younger now then she did before! It was so uncool... her new name was Tie Woodbine. She could deal with that she was 17 years old and from Nova Scotia,Canada and was Transferring to the all boys school for the culture experience in Dramatic arts. She sighed and mentally prepared herself she had gotten her friends to call her by her fake name and she made plans to write stuff online with them every month...on Fanart-Central she would have a different IP address... anyhow and they did say she cold do some things just not use a Facebook or twitter cause she still sort of looked like her original person. She would have a new cellphone number and they encouraged her to make a few friends cause it would look suspicious if she didn't ,but not to get too too close with them. She sighed looking around her home, in a few days she would be in Paris and be a boy...and in high school again...oh joy...but she supposed it was better then being caught up with Trent she shivered at the thought...she could do this she was strong!

the end to chapter two!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Sebastian meets Klaine!

Hello again! here is chapter 3 sorry it took so long but working six days a week doesn't give me a lot of downtime.

Again sorry if My spelling and grammar is off I know I'm horribly out of practice!

also again I DON'T OWN GLEE

Kurt and Blaine had landed and grabbed their bags and headed to the exit. They saw the headmaster and a young cute gut next to him. "hello boys was the flight okay?" asked the headmaster they nodded. It was fine my first plane ride so I enjoyed it, Blaine slept" Kurt answered and Blaine nodded smiling. They shook hands "Boys this is Sebastian Smythe he's going to be showing you around and, another young man joining us in a couple days while you settle in. He's also in the show choir group so hopefully you guys get along." They nodded and Kurt smiled brightly shaking hands and Blaine bounced up shaking hands as well "Hello pleasure to meet you." Sebastian nodded shocked at how hyper and over friendly the boys were but he shrugged and they all went to the car. The headmaster explained rules and code of conduct and breaks and classes and rooms and were things were in the city.

When they arrived at the school Sebastian took the boys to the dorms and helped them with their bags. It turned out Kurt spoke actual french and Blaine spoke Italian and a little french and Spanish and Filipino and of course English so he figured they would make it through just fine. He was slightly impressed by them and shocked they had invited him in so quickly to hang and talk while they set up. He learnt they had been dating a couple weeks but met months ago and was curious they seemed so attached already, it was was sort of jealous of their obvious connection, and how much Blaine stared at Kurt like Kurt was his air and how Kurt looked at Blaine with like literal heart eyes! He guessed it could be worse though. He had bonded sort of with Kurt who had lost his mother, he lost his mother too. Then with Blaine bout having to be in their fathers shadows. He even helped them set up and was impressed by their fashion sense, and musical taste. Blaine had brought his Guitar and Violin and Kurt brought his entire Musical collection of Broadway invited the boys to his dorm for snacks and stuff but they politely declined saying they were a bit jet legged and needed sleep if they were going to get up tomorrow morning.

"Alright cool, see yeah latter Killer!" he nodded to Blaine "goodnight princess!" he smirked to Kurt and waved leaving them behind strutting out their door...

Kurt raised his eye brow and Blaine had a 'what the' face on "Okay he has nicknames for us already... is that good or bad?" Blaine asked. "I don't know he's definitely a pretty boy type and sorta has an ego/Santana vibe, but he was okay. I think the nicknames are a good sign..."Kurt commented and Blaine nodded. They then turned to another and smiled and reached for each other hugging softly. "I can't believe were here Kurt...and together." Blaine said softly looking lovingly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt blushed and nodded again realizing he and Blaine were alone and together. In a place all to their own... and Blaine looked so good in his red skinny jeans and blue and white striped V-neck top and red bow tie Kurt sighed and leaned in kissing his boyfriend...

Blaine took Kurt more into his arms his clothed chest collided with Kurt's covered chest Kurt and all his cute layers... but having Kurt here together with him and being able to kiss his boyfriend and hold him anytime he wanted was...amazing and heart warming. They kissed strongly for a few mins before they broke apart and held hands and didn't let go even as they unpacked the rest of their stuff. They had a quick snack then pushed their beds together and snuggled up next to another peacefully sleeping happy and content in another arms.

The next day Sebastian was up in his uniform of black slacks white dress shirt dark navy jacket with a navy tie and black shoes. He dressed up a little more by adding silver cuff-lings to his jacket and spiked his hair and had a nice fancy leather travel bag slung on his shoulder he also wore a silver banned on his left hand on his pointer finger and he of course always looked fabulous.

He walked the few feet to Blaine and Kurt's door and knocked. He didn't wait long when Blaine answered "Oh!, good morning Sebastian! Kurt and I are almost ready I just have to find my bow-tie and Kurt's just making sure we have everything!" Blaine's chipper voice was for sure a wake up call but it was kinda nice..."Morning Killer, no worries we got a few mins" he looked over and back at Blaine you could tell Blaine was used to a uniform and Kurt wasn't Kurt had added a scarf and he smirked at the broach on his jacket Kurt was not happy for sure it was kinda funny. "bonne princesse du matin" He smirked at Kurt's stare "regarder suricate" Kurt smirked "ne soyez pas l'habitude de me appeler princesse" Sebastian laughed he liked the fact Kurt fought back and gods meerkat really ! "get used to it princess but I dig the meerkat though but only if its our special pet name for another Kay" he winked and Blaine smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes. They both were sort of getting fond of the boy.

Soon the boys were ready to go and Sebastian showed them the different halls and dorms and rec rooms and lobby's and classes and auditorium and gym and fields and even yes the lunch hall and library once he took them around the impressive school he took them to their classes and told them were to go from their and he'd meet them for lunch.

Kurt and Blaine had the same classes except in french Kurt took advanced and Blaine took medium Blaine said he would be fine and they even gave another a good luck kiss and no one seemed to care!

At lunch Sebastian kept his word picking them both up and they went to the lunch hall. "So, how were your classes?" he asked They told him they were fine and Kurt even commented on how great it was to speak real french and how amazing the curriculum was. He nodded and was actually glad they were settling in nicely. In the afternoon They were separating for their first class again Blaine had strings and Kurt had dance. Sebastian said he was in dance too and that he would with Kurt pick up Blaine for their final class which they all shared advanced math. Kurt and Blaine kissed goodbye and Sebastian rolled his eyes but smiled fondly they seemed so happy just to be with another it was hard not to find it cute.

Blaine walked into his strings class introducing himself and the teacher asked him to play something to see his skill set Blaine who brought his Violin picked it up and played one of his favourite songs Ave Maria he played getting lost in the melody of it, not noticing everyone in class had quieted and were aw struck by his skill when he finished he blushed at the applause and the teacher assigned him to help teach other students.

In the corner however there was a boy who frowned he had blonde hair and green eyes he was 6" tall and didn't like this new short hobbit kid...he was used to being the best violinist and this gelled haired hobbit wasn't going to last. who was that fucking over happy...he figured though he'd introduce himself. He fixed his jacket and walked over "bonjour , Blaine droit ? Je suis Josh Lexington votre très bon . Bien qu'un peu dans la seconde clé . Bien que je suppose que je ne peux pas attendre beaucoup de sens votre presque aussi grand que votre violin .." He smirked seeing the bit of confusion on his face before a final look of sort of understanding. perfect this kids french wasn't so great...idiot why come to a french school if you can't speak french.

Blaine frowned this guy was rude...but ever the diplomat he sighed and smiled "Ah , bonjour désolé mon français est pas bon ... Mais euh merci pour les commentaires plaisir de vous rencontrer . He spoke slowly to make sure he said the words right then was lucky to hear the teacher interrupt and was able to finish the rest of the class in peace.

Kurt and Sebastian were dancing together after being paired up and Kurt had to admit it was nice dancing with someone who new what they were doing even if it was with the Meerkat. He had wondered how Blaine's class was going worried about the maybe mix up with Blaine's french only being okay but he sighed Blaine was smart he would be okay Kurt thought. "OK there princess you looked worried..." not that Sebastian was worried bout Kurt or anything...he was just being nice..."yeah sorry was just hoping Blaine's doing OK" Seb nodded understanding "I'm sure he is fine. He's smart and we see him soon for math." Kurt smiled and nodded and went back to dancing feeling a bit better that Seb-he meant meerkat was so understanding.

Afterwards Kurt and Seb met up with Blaine who had been waiting with a bit of a frown on his face Kurt was way worried he ran up to him "Blaine is everything OK" Blaine looked up automatically smiling at Kurt he didn't want to worry Kurt so he shook his head "everything is fine I played Ave maria and the whole class loved it they even applauded Kurt is was...amazing..." Kurt wasn't entirely convinced Blaine was OK but let it go for now..."That's great Blaine and of course they applauded your amazing at playing!" Blaine smiled a real smile at his love Kurt always encouraged Blaine and told him that Blaine was amazing...

Sebastian on the other hand noticed the evil look Blaine was getting from Josh Lexington even he didn't like the guy he was homophobic and egotistical. "Killer...be honest did a guy named Josh talk to you today?" Blaine looked up surprised but now that it was out and he new Kurt would bug him about it...he sighed "it wasn't a big deal Seb...he was just jealous I guess but I didn't let him get to me so don't worry bout it." Blaine finished with conviction. Sebastian smiled at the nickname but frowned he'd have to have a few choice words with Josh..."If you say so Killer but ,don't lie to Kurt and I, Whats the point of having a boyfriend and a friend if you don't tell them the truth and lean on them." Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled feeling touched "yeah,sorry guys but its OK lets go to math were late." They nodded and Seb kept the boys close glaring at Josh as they walked towards math class.

Tissa sighed she would be in a different country soon and she was nervous she hoped she would do okay and was glad she wouldn't have to be alone she would have her cat...she had gotten her uniform today in the mail it was weird and she new she would get over heated...she sighed and went over the last few things of paperwork and such hoping that everything would work out and that she wouldn't mess up her cover...

Blaine and Kurt and Sebastian were settled having dinner Talking bout there day besides the rude guy in Blaine's class and the headmaster had stopped in to talk to them and remind Sebastian that the new boy would be there tomorrow and Kurt and Blaine were excited they weren't the only new kids and hoped the guy was friendly...soon they headed back to their rooms to relax after all it had been a busy day..

Seb entered his room he needed to speak with Josh...but that would have to wait til he had an open opportunity since he had to get up early for the 'special case' Tomorrow. He was hoping that he wouldn't fuck up and that things would be OK he was sure he could be nice enough and such. As he was thinking he striped his uniform and put on pj pants and as he laid on his bed he thought about all the changes going on and suddenly Sebastian was looking forward to the next few months of school...It was bound to be interesting for sure...he smirked and rolled over soon passing out.

the end of chapter 3

thanks and again sorry for any major errors


	4. Klaine & Sebastian meet Tissa-Tie

Tissa was finally on her way to Paris...she was a nervous rec of course she was now going to be Tie...A male student who received a special Drama Scholarship program to learn European acting. She was now officially unofficially Tie Woodbine age 17 born January 19. They kept things close so as not to be too hard for her to remember. She was to stay in dorms and had her special packer as to not upset the pants and she had her binder on for her chest she had her fake glasses on and her hair was a shaggy. The cut was really short she sighed she could do this...she got lost in her thoughts and was hoping Percy was OK in his carrier...

When she landed she was met by Officer Williams who had landed the day before to make sure everything was running smoothly. She got Percy out of the animal docking bay...Technically the school didn't allow pets but she was a special case and they made Percy a "stress relief cat" like the bunny's for down syndrome children... Once they got all her luggage and things they headed towards the school. Officer Williams tried to be sociable as well as give her last min pointers and updates and alike...but she just nodded and held her cat close...it was sweet she thought but his life wasn't being turned upside down and she just wanted it quiet before she got their so she can relax...

When they arrived she was faced with the headmaster his name was he was a nice enough looking man and good looking for his age. she then saw the boy that was mentioned earlier and honestly Tissa had to breath and stop a blush, cause seriously he was the prettiest boy she ever laid eyes on and was standing beside the headmaster...but she had a sixth sense sorta and her gaydar was going off like crazy not to mention she was you know ...not 17 not a boy not supposed to be here at all...

"Hello welcome to my school and glad to finally meet you Tie it's sad that your not here on better circumstances but I trust you will get along just swell, and don't worry about the Language barrier Many of the staff and students speak nodded and listened closely. The headmaster continued on. "this is Sebastian Smythe he will be your dorm neighbour and your guide he speaks fluent English and is in some of your classes." he spoke softly with a kind smile and Tissa nodded smiling in return and shaking his hand then shaking the boys hand as well "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Your school looks amazing I'm happy to be here and thank you for accepting me." she spoke and he nodded smiling she turned to the young boy looking up he was tall..."Its an honour to meet you as well Sebastian please take care of me" she even bowed...a bit. He seemed thrown off by her but he plastered on a smile "Pleasure is all mine and I'm happy to be of service" he gave her a wink and she nodded not being able to stop the blush that time...

Once introductions were over and paper work filled out, they lead her to the dorms the headmaster had to go but Seb lead them doing the same for Tie as he had shown Blaine and Kurt the day before. Officer Williams helped carry her stuff and soon they had her settled and gods was Percy glad to be let free...she smiled and hugged him letting him wonder and explore his new somewhat home...Sebastian just watched the new kid from the corner as the guy that was with her explained some things gave her some tech and gave her a quick hug wishing her luck. She nodded and waved him off and she sighed but shook to herself and looked over speaking to the Tall young man."Thanks for helping me and everything I don't start classes until tomorrow, so you can leave if you want. I was told your also showing a few other students sorry to be such a pain." she smiled and he seemed so size her up she stood tall though..."Its fine being able to skip class is cool and so far you and Blaine and Kurt seem chill enough no need to be so polite... there man...its cool" she nodded and she felt herself calm sort of "So what country are you from, how old are you and what's your cats name..?" he decided to at least talk to the kid he seemed like a nice kid just shy and uptight but he new sorta that he was here not by choice so he decided to give the guy the benefit of the doubt and get to know the kid.

Tissa Blinked "Oh yes umm well My full name is Tie Woodbine I'm 17 my birthday is in January I'm from Canada originally and my cats name is Percival but Percy for short...and sorry I don't mean to come off so spacey just its a really big change from what I'm used too." Seb nodded and he was curious of his back story but oh well "Its cool its a big change so no worries" he looked at his watch "I have to go pick up the other two guys I'll show you around tomorrow but I will be back to get you to bring you to the dinning hall, were all in the same dorm hall so your probably going to meet them at some point anyhow.." Tissa nodded and said goodbye and went to go change into the school uniform...

Blaine and Kurt were waiting on Seb he was running a bit late but they new he was also showing another new kid so they waited patiently. When they saw him they waved as he was approaching and walked towards him. "Hello Seb, how was showing the new kid?, whats he like?" Blaine greeted and asked. Seb looked over shrugging "He is sorta short... shorter then you... and that's saying something..." Blaine look sorta put out by the height reference but he new Seb was kidding so he let it slide. He's decent looking like he's not as sexy or perfect like me... and hes sorta chubby but its cute sorta and hes shy but otherwise I guess hes okay. we are going to go pick him up since hes in our hall... oh and he has a cat!" both boys nodded Blaine was excited to see the new kid so was Kurt "a cat...but pets?" Seb nodded "he has special permission its one of those stress reliever pets" they nodded and headed out.

Tissa set up some things for the cat and grabbed her food card and keys and cellphone she closed the door and decided to wait for Sebastian in the hallway he saw three boys heading her way and stood up straight and when they got there she was blown away was every gay boy she met so god dammed sexy...she blushed and shook her head and walked over "hello again Sebastian and hello to both of you it's nice to meet you guys my name is Tie Woodbine please take care of me" she bowed slightly again and the others blinked Kurt stepped up first offering his hand this kid really was polite but seemed harmless with glasses and chubby cheeks..."Bonjour , Ravi de vous rencontrer , je suis Kurt Hummel et ceci est mon petit ami Blaine Anderson " Tissa blinked "Umm my french isn't very good but Its nice to meet you both, you both are very cute together." She smiled and looked to Sebastian as if asking if she got that at all right... and Seb nodded in approval kind of flattered he had looked to him for assurance..."Sorry, I assumed you would and oh thank you I think we'll get along fine were both from the states so English is are first language no worries.." she nodded and smiled and they headed towards the dinning hall. They asked her what she was majoring in and what kind of Music she liked and what classes she had and Tissa began talking to them feeling calm the boys she met were so nice and even no they had a bit of a 'bitch please' vibe she enjoyed their company. She told them she was here for Dramatic arts and she liked all sorts of music. She was best as English and Drama but horrible at Math...she had at least one class with all of them even gym she was with Seb...she had chosen hockey...and American football since she can easily be covered up and could change in a stall. They made fun of her height but Blaine came to her rescue! she found herself relaxing and eating she still had so much on her shoulders but she felt sort of relieved to be here. The boys were all so easy to speak with and seemed very genuine... She in return asked how long Blaine and Kurt had been dating and gushed all over them when they told her. She thought they were the cutest they asked if she was gay and she answered honestly that she was Bisexual but had more relationships with girls...but she was a girl and they didn't no that, but that she wasn't looking for a partner right now. Especially since she was here for special circumstances. They nodded and let her just listen to their conversations afterwards. Then soon found themselves heading back to their dorm hallway and bid another goodnight. Sebastian saying he would be at her door 7:50am sharp...she laughed and saluted him sarcastically and said goodnight. Blaine and Kurt laughing at his put out face but Sebastian smiled a bit too liking hearing the kid joke around...

Sebastian walked back to his dorm. he was intrigued the boys he met in the past few days, he could feel himself being pulled towards them. It was strange and he oddly got a very protective vibe for Tie he was just so small...and shy but he did seem to settle down at dinner, and even seemed happier and more calm then yesterday... and Kurt and Blaine and Seb and Tie all seemed to get along fine. He guessed he should go to sleep and shit since he had an early day...he sighed and undressed and showered and put on boxers and laid on his bed tomorrow would be interesting to say the least...with that in mind He soon found himself passing out.

Kurt and Blaine were settling down for the night "So Tie seemed nice a bit shy but nice" Kurt said as him and Blaine got ready for bed "yeah...though I get the feeling he's here not just for a scholarship like us...Seb seems pretty protective of the kid already... and I dunno I look him in the eyes and I see a story there." Kurt nodded in agreement he thought so too..."Well it seems like we all get along fine and such...thats good and though gods is he adorable or what!È Kurt giggled and continued... "he is shorter then you and his face..." Kurt giggled again Tie was cute... and Blaine nodded "should I be jealous or tell you I think the new kid is like cute in like a Thad way..." He grinned at Kurt. Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine "I love you.." Blaine smiled and said he loved him too and the boys went to bed shortly after...snuggling together happy they could be together like this just holding one another it was so loving and special...

Tissa settled in and was glad Percy seemed to be doing okay for the most part. He didn't hide like when she first rescued him a few years back. She sighed as she changed into sweat pants taking off her packer and then her binder. She hoped to get used to them soon... and she put on a T-shirt she got into bed. Her cat jumped up and made a cooing noise and she smiled petting him and letting herself feel comforted by his purr...and she set an alarm. Making sure she would have enough time to get ready in the morning before Sebastian got there... and for the first night in weeks slept without cares or any nightmares...

The end of chapter 4 again sorry for any errors and oh I'm Canadian so words you spell with just a O we spell OU so sorry for any confusion.

Thanks for reading!


	5. First day and some discoveries

In the morning Tissa was woken up by her cat and she smiled and hugged him. Getting up and going to the bathroom she fed him and gave him fresh water and changed his litter. She even gave him a few cat treats. She freshened up and styled her short hair a little and put her fake glasses on and then she put on her binder and packer. Sighing she decided to wear the less conservative uniform. She put on the dress pants and the white shirt but opted for the sweater instead of the Jacket. She packed up her school bag and grabbed her gym bag. She had to admit she looked good as a boy. She was just about to grab an apple when her door was being knocked. "One Second!" she hurried over and There was Sebastian.

"Morning, How was your first night?" he asked politely she smiled "It was fine I'm almost ready just need shoes and to say goodbye to Percy." she said and he nodded leaning against the wall as she bent over and put on the plain brown shoes. She gave Percy a hug and Kisses and more treats...she was going to miss him. All the while Sebastian watched in amusement shaking his head he grabbed her gym bag "lets go...gotta get Kurt and Blaine." she nodded and grabbed her bag and left after him locking the door. "I can carry both bags you know" she quirked a brow and he laughed "Its OK shorty don't want you falling over.." she shook her head "just because I'm short doesn't mean shit I could probably bench you..." Seb blinked and then laughed Tie was just as spunky as Kurt when provoked he looked over smirking "no worries shorty I believe there is a lot of strength in that tiny package ...but just let me be nice I don't like people much...your OK though." she blinked feeling oddly touched and nodded They picked up Kurt and Blaine and then walked to the dinning hall. Tie watched amused as the boys ate like pigs and her and Kurt ate like normal people though Kurt ate more then her she didn't have a big stomach and she still felt worried about everything she finished her apple and oatmeal and tea. Then looked at her schedule. "so I have English with all of you guys I think and umm music theory with Blaine and dance class with Kurt and Sebastian and then gym with Sebastian and then I have a free period and then Drama is my last class with all of you again I think..." they nodded and Tissa felt better she liked them a lot she felt like they were genuine in their personality. "you aren't taking a math?" Kurt asked he thought everyone had too..."well Math is my worst subject but I had my math credits in the states so they made an exception for me so I would feel more confident and I'm here under umm special circumstances so I don't necessarily need math..." They all were curious but Blaine ever the diplomat and seeing how uncomfortable tie was cut in"wow lucky you wish I could ditch math" he laughed and then they all smiled and Tissa felt herself relax again.

After they ate they headed towards their first class English had been Tissa's favourite class in school when she went but she was out of practice so she hoped she would do okay. The boys walked in and the teacher gave her the textbooks and she got them to sit in a group They were doing Shakespeare typical but at least it wasn't Romeo and Juliet she took out Hamlet she read it like a billion times and had acted in the play so she new it pretty well. "Does anyone wish to volunteer to read...before I just pick someone from random?" the teacher a young guy in his mid 30's asked she raised her hand she had learnt how to fight off shyness years ago and she figures she would spare some poor soul the trouble. "ah, yes Please go ahead we are on page 134 second Paragraph from the beginning." she nodded and Began reading doing voices and all..she was a drama student after all! She had missed this part of school and soon got lost in the reading not noticing people gape at her.

Sebastian and The two lovers looked at Tie in shock...the boy was good and then looking at another they decided to jump in and do the separate parts the teacher let them and soon they had an entire skit going on basically it was marvelous and Tie smiled and they went on until the teacher halted them. "well done boys amazing job!" the other students nodded and clapped one of them asking if they could do this for every book they read for class. The teacher smirked glad to see his students actually like the change and he said he would think bout it and thanked Tie for the good reading.

The boys left and Tie smiled at them "thanks for joining you didn't have to but it was so fun I can't believe the teacher let us do all that..." they nodded "yeah it was cool and we kicked that plays ass..." Sebastian smirked Kurt rolled his eyes at the display but nodded "yeah I haven't had that much fun in an English class in awhile." Blaine agreed and they headed to their next class. Blaine grabbed his arm to lead them to their next class together "You'll like this class music is so amazing" Tissa nodded and blushed Blaine was really cute and just a little bit taller then her where Kurt and Sebastian were giants. They walked in and Blaine took her to the desk beside his. She took out her books and so did Blaine and all the other students filed in and soon they had to just wait for their teacher. When she arrived she bounced in and greeted everyone "hello class today we have 2 new students ah Blaine Anderson and Tie Woodbine please stand" They did and she smiled she was nice she had short black hair was slender and had glasses and when she talked her hands moved..."well good your already seated and have your books I like that today will be discussing the music of Krisler and why he was so famous even if he was a bit of a copy cat" she explained and they nodded sitting back down. The class spoke and Blaine who had knowledge and experience in violin and guitar and some other stings was cool with this topic Tie blushed she had only really learnt anything from Anime...but she paid attention and nodded and took notes and followed on Blaine's lead he was so smart...

Kurt and Sebastian were in the same advanced class and they partnered up cause well they spoke fluent french and Blaine and Tie obviously weren't in the class. Kurt was hoping Blaines day would be better today and was hoping that Josh kid wasn't in the class he also was curious about how Tie was doing the guy was shorter then blame spoke in a kind of girl tone but he couldn't judge his voice was high as well and was so quiet but didn't hesitate to read in class or fight back against Seb. "what's on your mind Princess care to share with the rest of the class?" Kurt smirked "Oh Meerkat are you sure your brain is big enough to keep up with my thoughts" Seb laughed and grinned but he new Kurt was kidding and nodded. "Just hoping Blaine's okay and sorta Tie too like he's so little but like brave but also quiet and he's here and hes not like me and Blaine..." Seb nodded he new that Tie was here to be protected for something but he couldn't tell Kurt that but he also didn't want to lie to Kurt..."Blaine is a touch cookie he'll be ok, plus Tie and him are together so I'm thinking they can hold their own. I wouldn't think twice of attacking to little hobbits but Hobbits are strong and smart so no worries" Kurt giggled and gods picturing Blaine with his boxing skill and Tie had to have some skill he played real sports...it was cute. "also I can't tell you what I know because it's not my story to tell...but like you two he's been hurt and needs protection and maybe a fresh start, I think being friends will help us understand him more.." Kurt nodded he could respect that Seb couldn't tell him and Blaine anything. He also agreed that he would find out more by being a friend.

After class Tissa felt refreshed and when she met up with the rest of the boys She followed Kurt and Sebastian to dance class and Blaine went to strings class he was dreading being in class again with Josh but was excited to play so much music.

Tissa walked in and blinked she introduced herself to the teacher that spoke mostly french but Seb stepped up and was her interrupter she smiled and then they began the class she wasn't a dancer but she liked it they were doing the waltz today she shook her head as she was paired with a boy similar height to her he was nice enough even if he did drag her...Kurt frowned he was lucky Sebastian new what he was doing and could dance. They winced as Tie gave a small wince of his foot being stepped on again the poor dear...afterwards they were glad to leave to get Blaine.

Blaine was glad the work was easy and the teacher liked him he got paired off with students who needed help and could avoid Josh...when class was over he quickly packed everything and went into the hall to wait for Kurt and the other two.

Josh sneered this Blaine kid was already teachers pet...Plus he was gay and looked like a hobbit the way the kid walked around all confident he needed to be put down a peg...

Tissa ran ahead saying she had to pee the boys rolled there eyes and offered to watch his stuff...she skipped along when she saw some guy speaking to Blaine and Blaine looking he was cornered and didn't want to fight...she frowned when she saw the guy slightly push Blaine and ran up pushing the kid "back off asshole he obviously doesn't want you around him!" Blaine looked up shocked and The guy Josh look stunned that this little kid pushed him "why don't you take a hike shorty I'm not above hitting kids with glasses" Josh stood up full height Tissa puffed "nice try lame ass you don't scare me and this is supposed to be a hands off environment or maybe your too stupid to keep up with school rules" at this point other students gathered and Blaine stood in shock at this little tiny kid defending him he stood beside Tie and Josh looked so angry he smirked "you can't take two of us dude and I was captain of a fight club in the US I think I could handle you" he said and Tie smiled at him and Josh looked like he was going to attack when "walk away Lexington or you deal with me" Sebastian and Kurt arrived Kurt glaring at the kid and looking worried at the two shorter ones. Josh frowned he could of probably handled two hobbits but Sebastian had power and money he scoffed "what ever these low class hobbits an't worth it." he walked off and Sebastian walked over and Kurt told everyone to get to class...Tissa took a breath "are you okay Blaine like sorry I stepped in you probably could of handled it but I didn't think..." Blaine smiled and hugged the shorty "Its cool no worries Thanks for steeping in.." she blushed and nodded "I should be the one asking if your okay you just shoved him." she laughed and they smiled "meh I maybe short but I refuse to be a victim..." they nodded all knowing that feeling "oh crap I really have to pee now..Tell the coach I'll be there Seb!" and she raced off he shaking his head...he could of just used the locker washrooms...but he smiled along with the other two and they went off to gym...

Tissa went pee and sighed as she headed towards the football locker room she schooled herself she has done this before it was okay. She walked in and spotted Sebastian and went straight for him and he nodded she blushed he had his shirt off gods it was unfair..."your pretty quick for a hobbit.." she laughed "your pretty smart for a Giant" he laughed Tie grabbed his bag and headed to a change room for obvious reasons he couldn't just strip.

Kurt and Blaine walked into there class and sat Blaine was thinking something felt off when he hugged Tie the kid was chubby but not that he cared about that but his chest was hard as a rock..."what's got you all quiet" he blinked kissing Kurt on the cheek quickly "just how much Tie is like a puzzle he is brave and smart and cute as a button but also when I hugged him earlier his chest it didn't feel right...like it felt hard but not like muscle hard like plastic...I'm worried hes injured and doing sports and fighting isn't goof maybe that's why he transferred maybe he was bullied like you and I were..." Kurt nodded and listened yeah the kid was a mystery "well we can ask him at lunch" Blaine nodded he was worried...but they hit the books before their teacher got mad...

Tissa hit the field she was easily the shortest on the team...she went up to the coach to introduce 'himself' the guy looked at him up and down "you play football kid?" Tissa frowned "maybe sir you should watch me play before questioning my abilities aren't teachers supposed to support their students not judge them" the teacher frowned this kid was lippy but had a point "OK Woodbine show me what'cha can do." she nodded and Sebastian got a small team and she told seb to throw a J-pass and just take out as many guys as he could he instructed them and when they started and she got the ball she hugged it tucking into herself and booked it dodging the other players and she made it almost to the end before she was tackled but she tucked in and held the ball...

The coach was actually impressed she played more like a rugby player then football but she was small and used it to her advantage he nodded and she smirked Sebastian fist bumped him and they won the game...

when it came to showers she went to a private stall she couldn't shower but she had packed things to clean herself she hurt a but her packer and binder had loosened from sweating she took it off dried off and sprayed on some body spray and she fixed it back on again and brushed her hair and put on her uniform she would need to shower later tonight but she was passable. She hooked up with Seb and went off to lunch.

Blaine and Kurt waved and they asked how class was Sebastian gloated bout Tissa and she blushed mumbling it was no biggie and she played for years. They smiled and congratulated her anyhow. She shook her head and she grabbed a salad and an orange and a juice she wasn't very hungry. The boys looked over he had just done physical things and thats all he was eating even Kurt wasn't as bad..."Tie you should eat more you burned a lot of energy today" Kurt said and they nodded "I'm not hungry but trust me I'll eat more at dinner I just have a small stomach despite how it looks like" she joked but saw them from "Tie you aren't fat you don't need to diet" Sebastian said he new he was chubby but not unhealthily so...the kid was active and wasn't sluggish. "oh I know honestly guys I just don't eat a lot during the day nighttime is when I am mostly hungry" she smiled "I know what its like to starve and have an eating disorder in a way so I promise I will never starve myself and will eat if i feel hungry. They nodded surprised on how honest he was and open and Blaine and Kurt hugged him and Sebastian messed up his hair she laughed and shook them off and they ate for a bit before Blaine spoke up "umm Tie can I ask you something..." Tissa nodded "yeah of course ask away Blaine." he nodded "where you injured badly before at an old school you obviously have something on your chest but its not like it matters but i was just worried cause your playing sports..." Tissa blinked and touched her chest unconsciously she so badly wanted to tell the boys the truth she wanted them to know her they were so kind and genuine but she couldn't she took a breath" you don't have to answer gosh...I'm an ass" she blinked and shook her head "oh no Blaine your not its just hard to explain but i'm not injured I promise." he nodded "we won't tell anyone and we'll listen Tie" Kurt said and Tissa nodded she grabbed Blaines hand placing it on the binder "its a plastic binder I have back problems and this helps me do normal things without pain my chubby self is squished under it its why I didn't shower in gym cause it needs special care." Blaine blinked and blushed he didn't think he would...but they nodded and she told them they could all feel Kurt reached out it was hard and probably heavy the poor guy...Sebastian touched it quickly feeling like he was invading something "does it feel weird or uncomfortable..?" questioned Kurt she nodded "a bit but its okay it doesn't hurt and I look like a normal person so its kay" they nodded and then changed the subject and finishing up their food. Today had been interesting so far Tie had a lot of mystery but he was so open and genuine All the boys felt intrigued but also more protective of him the kid had obviously been through a lot...

For her free period she went back to the dorm to feed Percy she walked in and checked her emails They still hadn't found Trent...she snuggled her cat...she missed her home but she liked this school she wished she could of attended this school for real when she was younger...she went on fanart she created a news account but had told her friends what she would of called it before she found them and left them "Hi I'm new" and they responded but she also used the private message system didn't post things on her wall and kept her profile short and sweet...and she hoped she wouldn't get caught...she sighed as she had to leave for her last class but was happy it was with Blaine and Kurt and Seb she knows she would love to be friends with them as her original self but she also couldn't tell them anything...she sighed and grabbed her things and headed to her last class. She saw them and then they grouped together they had to create a skit from the picture the teacher gave she loved skits like this and together they worked til the end of class they would present at the end of the week...the group went to dinner and joked and laughed and then did homework and they met her cat and he made them melt she laughed he was such a brat...as she looked around fondly she felt her heart ache these boys were so nice to her and she wanted to still be able to be friends with them when this was over...after all she couldn't be more they were gay and she would never break up Klaine she wasn't like that plus Kurt and Blaine looked at another like they were each others life support...and Sebastian was so gay as well but also even if she was a guy he was way out of her league...but she did hope that they would still be her friend...when everything was over...

The end of chapter 5...

not sure how long this story will be and sorry all the chapters arn't around the same length

its hard to get time to write but also I am adding more then just in my dream for obvious reasons lol


	6. weekend funboys night

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

The next morning Tissa got up doing her morning routine feeding Percy and changing his water and litter box. She showered and got dressed putting her binder and packer in place and her glasses...she didn't bother styling her short hair it looked okay anyhow...She put her Uniform on again Opting for the Sweater instead of the Jacket...and put on the pants and she still kept up an old habit of mismatched socks...she missed wearing headbands...too. She sighed and finished packing up her books and grabbed her key-card and keys and wallet and other personal effects and her sports bag...She pet Percy a few more times and soon she heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it.

"Morning Sebastian just let me grab my shoes..." she looked around and Seb nodded raising a brow...Tie had one bright purple sock on and one bright orange sock with yellow stripes on...how he had noticed before was beyond him. "what's with the socks shorty...to lazy to wash your clothes" he teased. She blinked blushing..."no its just ummm I'm not superstitious but this is like my exception to the rule...I can't wear socks that match ever time I do I twist my ankle no joke.."She trailed off and suddenly she heard laughing. She smiled seeing Sebastian so care free "what ever bro...laugh but I like my socks they are wicked and your just jelly"

Sebastian honestly couldn't help laughing that was probably the cutest thing he's ever heard...Though glad he didn't get offended and just started joking back he raised his brows and smirked "maybe though I'll never admit to it.." he ruffled her hair and she scoffed and then hurried to put on her shoes and they were off to meet Kurt and Blaine...

Kurt&Blaine were standing in the hallway ready to go for breakfast waiting on the other two when they saw them they looked at another Seb had this 'I'm highly entertained face on' and Tie was scowling...it was sorta comical really. "hey guys what's up...Tie was Seb being mean do you want us to punish him?" Blaine smiled and smirked Seb rolled his eyes.."like to see you try killer and I'm not mean Tie is just so darn adorable its hard not to laugh when he does something cute.." Kurt and Blaine grew curious and Tissa's face was bright red "he's just laughing cause I have brightly coloured mismatched socks on.." They blinked and looked down Tissa sighed and raised her pant let and the boys saw the tips of her socks and Blaine giggled and Kurt awed and she rolled her eyes. "oh what ever lets get food...before were late" she huffed and started walking and the boys laughed following after their friend...

Tissa smiled to herself she had a lot of shit on her mind...and being away from home sucked but these boys were special and she felt good being around them...she could't quite place her finger on it but she decided she wasn't going to worry bout it...and would just hope for the best on what ever happened...

When they all sat around the Dinning hall and got food Tissa ate she missed cooking...there was a tiny kitchenette in her room...she wondered if she could go to town to get food supplies...The dinning hall food was okay but she missed the home made quality of her food...she was shaken from her thoughts when Kurt touched her shoulder "Uh yeah sorry guys what's up?" she looked up smiling "we were trying to ask you that but you were completely zoned out.." Kurt raised a brow and she blinked "sorry what were you guys saying" Blaine shook his head and smiled "we asked what was on your mind?" Tissa blinked..."oh sorry I was just thinking I get lost in my head a lot don't mean it...Uh I guess I was just missing home cooked food..ya'know?" They nodded and Seb gave her a look"do you like cooking Tie?" she nodded "yeah back home I cooked for my roommate and me all the time and I used to do all the cooking for my exboy..." She trailed off and slapped her hands over her mouth...she couldn't believe she had said that!...she started to panic slightly..."Tie its okay we don't need a back story this guy obviously broke your heart if your so upset no worries its okay" Blaine said quietly and Tissa breathed and nodded..that's right she hadn't given anything away...she was still okay taking another breath and putting her hands down she closed her eyes for a second..."I trust you guys a lot...I just there is a lot on my plate...and" they interrupted her "dude its cool no worries this isn't the place to talk anyhow..." Seb said and she looked around nodding and sighed before smiling..."anyhow Yeah I like cooking...could you show me where a market was on the weekend Seb?" she asked changing the subject. The boys nodded and let him they felt bad for making Tie so upset...

I can take you to the market After school tomorrow I have my own car...we could go shopping and maybe do a guys night whatcha say?" Tissa smiled and was glad they didn't mind her freak out...and she nodded "that sounds awesome...Blaine&Kurt you will come too right?" Tie looked up smiling and they couldn't say no...not like they wanted too it be fun to see some of the city...They said they would love that and so it was decided they would spend the weekend cooking and having a guys night!

Going through classes was similar as the day before they kicked butt in the classes they were in togther and Blaine wasn't bugged by Josh which was good...and Tissa was able to feed Percy again with no problem...when the school day ended and The boys got dinner and took it back to Kurt and Blaine's room to do their study group...Tissa was so not used to studying again...she honestly felt like she could die of boredom how had she done it before!...

Sebastian soaked up the obviously annoyed look as Tie read the books and scowled he could tell he wasn't used to this much homework...he wondered what his old school was like..."Tie...relax...you act like you haven't had homework in years.." he joked and Tissa looked up blushing"I sort of haven't...I was out of school before coming to this school for a bit..." she couldn't exactly say 'hey guys i'm actually almost 24 and old and haven't been to school in years...' They raised their brows at her she blushed more. "well I mean not years but umm for a few months I was away from school before joining this school and this school has a much higher curriculum then the one I attended in Nova Scotia...not that my school wasn't great but it was still a public school not a privet school like yours..." she rambled and hoped she sounded convincing enough she hated lieing...but maybe some day she could tell them...

Kurt&Blaine nodded they could see that and Seb raised his eyebrows but he figured he wouldn't put Tie on the spot since he new sorta there was more to it..."ah, well no worries my good fellow we will have you in tip top shape in no time.." He winked and saw him relax and he smiled so brightly his heart skipped a beat...which was odd but he shrugged it off and They went back to studying and joking until Curfew.

Seb walked with Tie back to their rooms and when he was beside him he was reminded again how short he was compared to him...it was sort of funny..."hey shorty...earlier I didn't mean to make you feel like you were stuck...sometimes I say things before I think...I know a little on why your here...no worries not a lot...but don't feel like you have to feel ashamed of your schooling background...your smart Tie and never think otherwise.." Seb said as he looked down at him when they were at Ties door...

Tissa blinked up at him...She was so touched that Seb had said that...she hated lieing...but it couldn't be helped...but she felt better now The boys were amazing really...feeling a bit brave she leaned and gave Sebastian a little hug..."thanks Seb...I really don't mind the questions...I just have a lot going on...and I honestly feel so comfortable with you guys..." she backed up and smiled sweetly.

Sebastian was a bit shocked by the hug it warmed him though...and again he felt bad that Tie had a back brace...he wondered if he ever took it off...but he shook his head smirked and ruffled Ties hair and bid the kid goodnight...

Tissa laughed and said goodnight and felt better...Yeah she was lieing and yeah she wasn't really a boy and she still had to worry about things back home...but she felt safe here and like she could heal while being here...she walked in and smiled as she did her nightly routine and eventually snuggled up with her cat and fell asleep in a good mood...

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled on there bed Blaine had his 'thinking face on' Kurt Kissed his forehead..."whats up hun?" Blaine smiled at Kurt Leaning up kissing him softly.."I think Tie went through something like I did where he had missed a bunch of school and was behind..but he's in the same grade...but he has special classes.." Kurt hummed in agreement "Well what ever it is...I feel like it had to be serious...if they gave him a scholarship to another school across the sea as a fresh start.." Blaine nodded.."Seb knows a little but he said its not his story to tell and I get that...I just feel for Tie I get this feeling like were all broken in someway and we all are here for a reason like something brought us together to help heal another..." Blaine commented and Kurt smiled Blaine was so positive it was crazy...though he supposed he felt similar and Tie and Sebastian were good to be around and it was natural almost...but what ever it was that Tie was hiding he new they would still be his friend and Blaine agreed completely...soon the two lovers fell into a content warm sleep.

Sebastian walked into his dorm and put his stuff down Tomorrow he was glad was Friday...He was looking forward to his weekend with the guys...usually he would of went off to some bar...but now he wasn't even thinking of that stuff...it was like he didn't care bout anything but being around the 3 other boys who had recently just entered his life out of know where...He sighed and changed into sweat pants and crawled into bed...he didn't know all the shit that was going to happen but he liked the feelings he had around the 3 he felt more like his actual self...so he decided that what ever came their way he would still be in the boys life...he felt like Tie had secrets and Klaine was their own special thing but it also felt like his heart was healing from being around them...so he vowed that no matter the secrets he would still care for the 3. He smirked to himself 'wow I'm going soft...pft' he rolled over on his stomach and grinned falling asleep...

The next day Tissa went through the same routine though she had showered and gotten calls from Canada that they still hadn't heard anything from him but other victims were coming forward and they had a stronger case...she supposed that was better then nothing. Tissa sighed looking at herself in the mirror...she wasn't one for products...but she styled her shaggy hair a little today...she missed her long hair...it had been a pain but she liked headbands and side pony's she realized she could care less and she could put a headband in...but she hadn't brought any...maybe she could get some from the Market today...if the boys left her alone for a bit...she shrugged though and finished getting ready actually waiting on Sebastian today instead of him being there! hah!

"Morning Seb..." She greeted and he smirked and waved and took her gym bag again...she rolled her eyes but followed as they headed towards Klaine...she giggled..."You styled your hair today...trying to look pretty?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.."no you lame ass...just don't like my hair in my face.." he grinned and nodded "sure shorty what ever you say.." they met up with the other two and got breakfast before heading towards their English class...today they were doing Midsummer nights dream They had finished off Hamlet...she hoped they would get done Shakespeare soon..he was good in his won right but she was sick of doing it...The school day went on basically normal but now they had homework for the weekend she was happy she didn't have math...the boys had a shit tone...They put their stuff in her room apparently that's where the sleep over was going to be since she was to cook and they wanted to spend time with her cat...Though she laughed and nodded she would be ok the boys were respectful and she could keep the packer on and binder for a few nights...

Soon they had changed out of their uniforms! it felt glorious...Blaine and Sebastian smirked at the other two...Tissa picked jeans and a black T-shirt that had a upside skateboard skater on it and and with Black high tops and a guys black vest...she liked being in regular clothing...she even admitted she looked kinda good. Even her Glasses looked good with the outfit...Kurt had worn a combat boot and skinny jeans and grey v cut shirt with a vest and one of his scarves and he spiked his hair...Blaine had worn orange Capri Skinny's with a white shirt with orange suspenders and and orange and white striped bow-tie with brown shoes and no socks he looked adorable...Sebastian had on simple boot cut jeans and a Superboy T-shirt with a blue long sleeved cardigan he had on his glasses...and the boys all said he should wear them more often he looked good! Blaine and Kurt had glasses too but they only needed them for reading...it was kinda funny. All in all the boys looked like a group of cuties and they made sure they had their things before heading to the Market...

Once there Tissa was so excited and she bounced from one section to another she Bought Grapes,Apples and Oranges..to keep in her room and she had a little fridge so she bought Milk and eggs and bread and cheese she had a hotplate in her room so she could cook some things but she also bought stuff she could use in the common kitchen...The boys laughed and smiled as they watched Tie be so excited for something it was cute...Sebastian wasn't even annoyed having to be his personal translator, it was sort of fun...people kept on saying on how much of a sweet boyfriend he was or older brother he didn't correct them...and Tie never noticed...he wondered what it be like to be Ties boyfriend the boy was short but he could get over that and shy...but he was opening up...and cute...he shook his head and they had to go back to the car to load it up he had bought so much stuff Kurt and Blaine had picked up a few things as well but Tie had like twice as much as them..."I just want to pick up one more thing...you guys can stay here if you like I won't be long PROMISE!" he said and They looked at another...Seb didn't want her to go alone...but he new Kurt and Blaine were tired so the two decided to stay with the car and Seb went off with Tie.

Tie was sorta worried Seb might question why she wanted a headband but she shrugged she could say she was picking up a gift for a friend or her "mom" They walked side by side and it was nice it was later in the Evening now and she enjoyed the scenery. Tissa spotted the stand she saw earlier and bounced over grabbing Sebastians hand and running over in excitement...

Sebastian had been thinking on how calm he felt walking with Tie...he was lost in thought so he was thrown off when suddenly he was running and looked to see his hand was in Ties and it felt nice...he smiled as he halted and looked over rubbing the back of his neck "sorry dude I saw this stand earlier and.." Seb laughed he really didn't mind "its okay though this is..." he looked at all the bright coloured headbands he saw tie blush..."I was going to Lie and say they were a friend or like my mom...but" she put her hands together she hated lieing and she did enough of it already..."I like headbands...I used to wear them back home...I didn't bring any here and I miss them...I really wanted to buy some..but if you think its like uh weird..." she trailed off...

Sebastian blinked...he did't like seeing Tie look so scared and he wasn't one to judge and he thinks he heard Kurt say something once on how fashion new know gender...and this was 21st century..."Its okay dude...Thanks for being honest if you like something you like something...who gives a fuck what others think" he saw Tie brighten up instantly and smiled at the warm feeling inside his chest..."Thanks Seb..." he nodded "besides I'm pretty sure Kurt said theirs no gender in fashion so it has to be ok.." They laughed and Tissa picked out a Purple headband that was checkered with black and white and one that was just a purple and she picked out a rainbow one...and she grabbed one that was black and had a orange Bow...she grabbed a few that were just simple brown and black and even know she got a weird look from the clerk she smiled and took her little bag. They started walking back to the car Tissa humming quietly Glad she came...

When they got to the car Kurt and Blaine agreed that Tie should wear what ever he wanted and not be ashamed and Kurt indeed said that fashion new know gender...He had warn a dress and heals when he did the Lady Ga-Ga song at his old school and Tie smiled and laughed and thanked them for being so cool Blaine even laughed and borrowed the headband with the orange bow to put in his hair...it matched his outfit! and Tie put on the Rainbow one and they laughed...Even Kurt grabbed a brown one and Seb sighed giving in Grabbing a black one and they must of looked like the coolest fuckers on the planet taking the food back into school and strutting with their cool hair...

When they were unpacked and settled in to her room she Laughed as they kept the headbands in and she started cooking.

the others looked in amusement and they started on their homework as they watched Tie cook They liked that they could joke and feel comfortable like this and Seb was touched that Blaine and Kurt had jumped in to help reassure Tie that it was okay to like headbands...

They all groaned at the Math homework their teacher was a slave driver...but the food smelt good what ever shorty was cooking..."You guys sound like your being tortured" teased Tie and they smirked "what ever you can't talk you don't take math!" Kurt whined...Tie laughed.."true...but you guys could of taken an easier math so count your blessings for being smart...and the faster you finish the faster you have your freedom!" The boys laughed and They went back to work as Tie finished up food.

Tissa had ended up making a nice Stir fry and Rice. She also made homemade pudding for Desert. She took out plates and when she was done the boys were mostly done and they sat and ate sitting round on the floor and Tissa laughed as Percy picked Blaine to sit in front of...waiting for food no doubt...the fatty.

"this is really good Tie...why didn't you take a cooking class?" Blaine asked as he munched away the others nodded. "haha...I like cooking but Classes are too by the book..." They nodded in understanding and when they were done they cleaned the dishes and she did homework...Once that was finished they had taken a break from homework and played some cards...and watched a bit of YouTube...

Around 11:30 at night they were all snuggled on the ground with blankets and pillows They had changed into Pjs Seb and Blaine wore just sweat pants that had their schools loco on them...Kurt wore an actual Pajama set That was blue and silk and Tie wore sweat pants and a hoodie...she still had her packer and binder...but the binder was starting to get heavy...

"are you okay Tie you look uncomfortable why don't you take the hoodie off we won't judge you.." Kurt said softly...Tie looked up and smiled "its not that I'm fine its just my brace is kinda heavy after awhile...but it is fine...I will just take it off before bed.." They nodded a bit disappointed but they didn't want to push him so they let it be for now...

When The show was over that they were watching Tie yawned and went to go to the bathroom where she took off her binder she sighed as she put on a sports bra to squish her boobs down a bit...she hoped the hoodie would cover up everything else...and the lights were low...she left she could deal with the packer...it wasn't constricting...

The boys watched Tie go They had gone in before..."I hope Tie feels comfortable to unwind with us soon...that Brace must be so heavy and shit" Blaine commented and the others nodded they heard the door open and he came out bringing the brace with him the thing was massive it was weird looking and didn't look like it was pleasant to wear..."holly shit Tie...you have like an amour on everyday no wonder you can take tackles like nothing..." Seb commented and she blushed..."yeah its an interesting thing but it helps so I can't complain and its not for ever...so I can deal." They nodded "so you haven't always had to wear it" Kurt asked and Tie nodded "Its just to help for now and eventually down the road hopefully soon I won't have to wear it." she explained and they nodded. More questions rose up but they decided to let it go and soon the boys laid down to sleep...

In the morning Blaine woke up first untangling himself from Kurt he got up and stretched. He looked over smiling softly Seb looked really young when he slept...he looked over and almost cooed Tie looked adorable...as he slept...he frowned though noticing that he seemed really guarded...even in sleep he heard a meow and laughed petting Tie's cat he found the food and fed him Percy purring contently...He saw ties binder...he was curious and lifted it and shit it must of weighed 10 pounds...he picked it up Blaine had seen a few back in the day when he was in the hospital...though this one was the most complicated he'd ever seen he felt bad that he had to wear this...he heard noises and set down the binder and waved as Tie sat up blinking...

"Morning.." Blaine whispered and Tie nodded smiling "morning Blaine..." she yawned and offered to make tea he nodded. she put on the kettle and then picked up her binder and went into the washroom and fixed herself and came out...Pouring four cups of tea the other two woke up and they sat and drank and then had a bit of food. "so what do you usually do on Saturday's Seb..?" asked Tie he stiffened he usually went to a bar...but he didn't want to be like that anymore..."uh not much really we could explore the city for you 3 tourist" he smirked and they nodded and they went their separate ways to change and said they would meet up by the front gate...

Soon they were all grouped together again in similar outfits but Blaine choose red and pink and wore pink sunglasses...and Kurt wore a red vest this time...and Seb wore a Flash T-shirt...She wore basically the same thing but a red shirt and they laughed as Seb took them to see all usual tour stuff and they had lunch and Tissa almost felt like she was 17 again...but she looked around and had this feeling...she smiled and shrugged she was okay Trent was know where near her and she was happy...even if part of it was a lie..the day was fun and the weather nice and they were exhausted when they got back...

When they did they all decided to settle in for a harry potter marathon...and it was funny seeing Blaine dork out...The boys fell asleep half way threw the 4th one and they were all snuggled in a row...

I'm done chapter 6! hopefully it was okay sorry for any errors and thanks for reading!


	7. Some observations and conversations

The next morning Tissa woke up smiling she somehow was squished in between Kurt and Seb she laughed glad though they hadn't noticed anything...She got up and went to go fix herself up to be a boy again...She showered and sang in the shower...she got dressed in sweat pants and a T shirt and walked out putting on her Glasses.

"Morning Tie" Blaine waved she smiled Blaine must of been the early riser of the two she waved back and they settled in with tea letting the others sleep...

"I heard you sing in the shower you should join the Glee club me and the others are in...it be fun" She blushed and shook her head "I don't know I only sing in the shower or cooking and my voice is sorta girlish..." For obvious reasons but its not like they new...Blaine smiled at Tie...Kurt has a beautiful voice and he's high pitched too.." Tissa nodded "I'll think about it...but I can't wait to see guys sing...You have club meetings Monday and Tuesday right?" He nodded and he asked if Tie would at least watch...and Tissa said of course! Blaine smiled..."Lets go to the big kitchen and cook up a big Sunday breakfast for our boys" Blaine laughed and Tissa blushed and nodded saying that sounded like a good idea...They fed Percy and left a note for the sleeping beauty's and left for the kitchen with supplies...

Once there the two found that they worked well in the kitchen together Blaine even got Tie to sing with him a bit as they cooked Most students had went home for the weekend not bothering to stay on non school nights so the place was decently empty..."I was attacked once...missed a lot of school...had to repeat a few semesters sucked major...I am only in the same grade as Kurt now...cause of the difference in curriculum but...before Kurt was a grade higher...I was able to catch up a lot and stuff but...I understand...the other night you seemed sort of ashamed and I wanted to reassure you that its OK..." All the while Blaine spoke Tissa was silent...she wished she could tell them...she was happy Blaine trusted her...but...she shook herself and they continued..."Thanks for telling me Blaine...I'm sorry you had to go through something like that...I honestly am very comfortable with you guys...I even told Seb that...my past is sort of unique and one day I want to tell all of you...everything" They finished up and set things off to the side and turned off things..."I'm here for my own safety...I can't tell you why...but thank you for being such an amazing person..." Tissa new she was pushing it telling Blaine that but she couldn't help it...

Blaine looked over he was glad he was getting closer to Tie the kid obviously was scared...of something but He placed his hand on Tie's shoulder..."Its cool...I'm glad were friends..." and he saw Tie smile brightly nodding and they hugged a bit and then Blaine said he would go fetch the sleeping prince's while Tie set up a table...

Blaine walked back he was worried about Tie the kid seemed like he had the entire world on his shoulders it must of been major if he was shipped off to a school in France for protection...he walked in smiling as the boys had just gotten up..."rise and shine !" they laughed and Blaine said hurry up him and Tie made food...

Blaine told them what he had learnt from Tie as they walked to the kitchen...and Seb nodded at the truth behind the statement Kurt felt bad...but they all said that what ever came they would back Tie up and be his friend no matter what they found out...

Tissa saw the bows and waved them over..."Good morning boys...hope your hungry me and Blaine cooked a big feast!" the others nodded smiling and soon they dug in Seb and Kurt groaning at how good the food was and Tie and Blaine high five'd and laughed as they all ate...

After food They all pitched in the tidy their mess and then got ready for the day...and they all finished up their homework...Tissa even Cooked the boys dinner again and they were happy to dig into a roast beef dinner with potatoes and carrots and corn and gravy...The food was so good the boys said they should cook for themselves every weekend and maybe take turns Blaine said he wanted to be partners with Tie and they could do Breakfast...Kurt said he'd bake and make lunch. Seb said he was the driver and his skills were he had money for food...and could drive...they laughed and so it was decided Kurt and Blaine would alternate being partners in crime with Tie as he cooked and then help Seb with supply duty...

When it was close to curfew they all headed back to their own dorms and stuff...the weekend had been fun and The boys felt closer and it was nice.

In the morning Tissa sighed snuggling her cat...she got woken up by nightmares During the night she was already sort of a broken person...and then the stuff with Trent...she missed her friends...she wanted to cry...but she had to get ready for school and if she didn't get out of bed soon she would run late...

She took a deep calming breath and got up and she went and took care of Percy's needs, then freshened up herself...It had felt good to sleep without the packer on last night. Getting ready she sighed and got her things ready...She heard a knock and yelled out it was open..."Morning Seb...sorry running a bit late...you can go get the other two...I would hate if you were late" Tissa looked up trying to find her stupid school jacket...she needed to do laundry...

Sebastian looked around Tie was usually an early riser if the past few days were any indication...he pet Percy who walked by...he noticed he was slightly pale..."It's okay we have time I'll text the guys to meet us here.." he spotted his jacket..and handed it to him. "Oh, thank you!...gotta do laundry..." Seb nodded "Are you feeling okay you look kinda pale..." Tie looked at him and smiled "Yeah, just a rough sleep I'm okay no worries" Seb nodded not entirely convinced but the others arrived and Blaine suggested they steal her fruit and they could skip breakfast hall and it be fine...They all agreed and So they munched on fruit and bread and Tie was fiddling with his tie...usually he could get it fine! When Kurt went up behind her she gulped but calmed he fixed it. "Relax Tie we are not too behind and its okay to take a breather" she nodded and actually took a breath again. "sorry guys...don't mean to be so scatter brained I'm just...tired didn't sleep well, but thanks for being so understanding and worrying...I'll be good though." Tissa put her brightest smile on and they nodded not really believing him but let it go and soon were ready and headed straight for English...

Tissa was feeling better after she had started to relax...letting the guys console her, they again read and acted out in English and it was really fun...Then she and Blaine went to Class and Kurt and Seb did and soon she left her troubles for the day she loved how she felt round them... and was now walking with them to their Glee club...

Sebastian was the leader of the club...It was a Capella all the boys were really cute. She smiled as she saw them fit right in and as a warm up Blaine and Kurt did animal by train and Seb did live while were young by One Direction it was really well done...and she wished she had recordings of them. They got a long fine with the other boys and she thought maybe she would join...the others seemed nice enough and they followed what ever Seb said it was kinda funny...

When glee was over they headed to the dinning hall. She was starting to actually feel hungry now...she had skipped lunch...the boys tried to get her to eat but she just wasn't feeling it.

Seb was glad to see tie had cheered up throughout the course of the day. He had been really worried about him...the kid had been quiet and hadn't eaten lunch, but he seemed to really enjoy watching him and Kurt&Blaine sing...and was glad to see tie eat food at dinner. Kurt and Blaine looked over and they seemed to be on the same wave length.

"You guys are so cute...I really liked watching you sing...it was amazing." Tie said and the boys smiled and nodded "will you join glee Tie.." Blaine asked and gave puppy eyes...she blushed "I might...but if I suck...its on your head and your stupid puppy eyes..." the boys laughed and Blaine cheered and said know one could resist his puppy face Kurt and Seb rolled their eyes playfully.

After dinner they headed back to Sebastian's room cause he had a big screen TV and they watched the rest of the fourth movie...Tie was squished between Seb and Blaine and Kurt was up against Blaine they were all squished on Sebastian's bed...and Tissa ended up feeling more safe with them and closed her eyes...not noticing the fell asleep on Seb's shoulder...

The boys smiled as they saw Tie relax and drift off Seb put his arm around his waste to get more comfortable but otherwise didn't want to wake him... It felt sorta nice to be this close to someone also he obviously was tired and so they just let him be. Kurt was tempted to take a photo but Seb glared...they laughed

The boys talked softly and did some homework and played another movie...they heard a ping noise and all looked at their phones...it pinged again and Seb grabbed ties phone...'Officer Williams' he raised his brows but he felt curious so he answered it..."hello, Tie's phone...sorry he's sleeping may I ask what you need?" He answered politely "Oh hello is this the young man from the other day?" asked the cop Seb confirmed and the officer said OK..."Tie is asleep...just get him to call me tomorrow...it wasn't too important" Seb nodded "yeah...the kid didn't sleep last night so we didn't want to wake him.." he said hoping to get a hint..."oh I see well tell him to call me tomorrow and thanks for looking after him..." the Officer then ended the call and Seb wondered that wasn't the officer from the day at the headmasters office but he guessed it was the guy from the day Tie arrived...the kid had police protection...what ever the kid was being protected from must of been huge..."Seb are you OK...did Tie's phone say Officer William..?" he nodded "Like I said I don't know much but it's not my story to tell" they nodded and looked at Tie who was still passed out a slight whistle as he breathed..."we just are worried..." Seb nodded he was too he hoped someday he and the other two would learn what was going on...

Around 11 it was technically passed curfew but they felt bad and so they decided to carry Tie back to his room...they had a feeling it was for the best...Kurt grabbed his stuff and Blaine helped the kid get on Seb's back and then opened the doors...

They just laid him under the covers and took off his shoes and jacket...they didn't want to upset Tie but taking off his shirt...they fed Percy giving him a quick pet and left quietly writing out a note...

They shut the door behind them and the guys gave another a look..."want to come back to our room Seb something tells me we all want to talk..." Kurt spoke up and he nodded they made sure the kids door was locked and then were off...

Kurt had made tea and the boys all sat round on the floor..."I think Tie was attacked and maybe the person hasn't been charged yet...and he is here for his own safety" Blaine commented Seb thought "I was summoned to the Office after only a day of being told bout you guys coming...so it was odd when I got there..." he trailed off and Kurt and Blaine nodded saying that they would keep this between them. Seb nodded he had no doubt they would...so he continued "when I got there...there was this Officer there...They didn't tell me everything just that Tie was here to be protected and they told me I was to keep close to him...and when he arrived he had the other officer with him and stuff..." They nodded it seemed like they all new he was there under very special circumstances.

Kurt sighed "we know that tie is here under police protection...we know he has been hurt...and missed school...and he has some sort of medical assistance he wears a back brace..." he listed off and they nodded.

"he has special permission to have an animal in school and he takes an assorted range of classes..." Blaine listed and they nodded "he got really scared when he mentioned an ex boyfriend..." Seb commented and they nodded again..."do you think he was in an abusive relationship with the boyfriend.." Kurt asked and that made there guts wrench "or he was attacked for being gay with his boyfriend like I was..." Blaine commented and then that too didn't sit well..."but he didn't disagree when I said the guy must of broken his heart when he was freaked..." Seb remembered and they again nodded..."I think maybe there is a bit of a broken heart and an attack and obviously it was a major attack since police are involved I just hope Tie can open up to us...if he looses sleep or too much weight cause of stress or being scared..." Kurt spoke up and they nodded they yawned and figured they really couldn't do much but be observant and be there for Tie if he needed them and that they would stay close and stuff. The boys ended up Kurt inviting Seb to stay it was like 2am and way passed curfew and he agreed.

They grabbed some extra blankets and settled in all knowing they would be tired when their alarm went off...but they felt oddly in a content mood and they fell asleep all in similar states of mind...

the end! to the chapter


	8. Blainefinds out Tie is Tissa

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

In the morning Tissa opened her eyes she was being poked by her cat...'wait i'm in my bed...' she got up and noticed she was tucked in her clothes left on but her shoes were off...she smiled softly the boys must of brought her here...she pet Percy"Just give me a min buddy." he meowed but settled and she laughed she saw a note and grabbed it off her side table..."yo...you fell asleep but we let you sleep...Officer Williams called he said it wasn't bad so when you get too it call him he sounded worried over you know sleeping...so sleep! And eat more for a chubby shorty kid you weigh less then I thought..."-Sebastian Ps. "since we didn't take off your cloths cause were respectful like that...if you wear a white shirt and your sweater vest no teachers will care..." she smiled and laughed as she was poked by Percy again. "yeah,yeah hold your horses I'm coming to feed you..." she got up and shrugged off her clothes she felt sorta heavy today since she fell asleep before removing her equipment but she was happy they respected her so much not to undress her...she fed Percy and did some of her daily routine and then she took out her cell phone...she wondered what Officer Williams wanted...she swiped her phone and sighed her gut wrenched..."Hello Tie.." he said for protection and such he wasn't 'Tissa' "Yeah there is just some new info...we have spotted him in new mexico...we can't cross boarders but we have contact with cops their and they said they would keep an eye on him...but it takes 2 weeks to get permission to catch a guy across the boarder and he will probably be gone by then..." she nodded "I understand Officer Williams I'm sure you guys are working very hard and...Its not so horrible here..." she thought of the boys and she felt warmed..."yeah they seem like respectable kids...I also heard your having trouble sleeping...maybe take a day off" she smiled..."no i'm fine now thank you..." he nodded "we check on your family and friends as well they are fine...is there a message you want to say..." she took a breath..."You can speak in ten seconds and it will record for them..." she sat on the bed"yeah.." she heard the go ahead...

"hey guys...I miss seeing everyone...its quite lovely here and the boys from school have been wonderful...there gorgeous too its unfair..." she sort of laughed but she wanted to cry..."I miss you all so much...Percy is doing well...I love you all so much...but its nice here and...I feel really lucky to have met such nice boys...they take care of me...hate lieing to them...but they seem so understanding...I love you all so much...miss you and hopefully I can come home soon" she ended sounding a bit torn...she recorded ones for her mom and dad and brothers...she was surprised they let her do so much...he said goodbye and that he would keep her as updated as possible...she said bye and when she hung up she hugged her phone tears in her eyes...but she shook herself out of it she only had 5 mins til the boys would be here and she still needed her uniform on at least...

Seb and the boys woke up and groaned why was school so early...they all got ready and it was kind of nice being with people though Seb had no siblings or anyone home a lot so it was nice having a warm presence around. They all rushed and they decided to go a bit early to Tie's they were still worried...

When they approached the door they heard talking they shushed and laid their ears against the door good thing they weren't that thick and they listened...what they heard broke their hearts...Tie was suffering...and it dawned on them he was here hiding and couldn't see his family...that's why he was so shy and shit...they heard him say how they were so nice and stuff and it confirmed their already feelings they wanted to protect and be there for the kid...they heard some things that confused them but they would talk bout that later...Ties messages to his friends and family were heart breaking and they seriously wanted to hug the kid. They backed up from the door...more curious then ever...but they couldn't talk bout it now...they waited til they heard the shuffling end and knocked...

Tissa got dressed and started packing her stuff for classes she heard the knock and called the boys in..."Hey guys I'm running a bit late today but I'm almost ready...sorta" They nodded and stole Tie's food saying to take his time and Kurt offered to pack his bag and told him to go fix his face...they could tell he had been crying but they never asked he nodded smiling and went to go do that...Blaine gave Percy treats and changed the litter box for him...Seb was deep in thought...he hated seeing the kid so sad...he wanted to see a smile on the kids face...he motioned to the other two and they whispered and then the boys smiled and stood side by side they were natural talents and they started humming together starting a beat...

Tissa cleaned her fave and brushed her teeth and fixed her glasses and sighed she would be okay...she looked at 'herself' in the mirror she could do this! she suddenly heard humming and raised her brow and walked out gasping as soon as she laid eyes on the boys...they broke out humming louder and Blaine started singing with the other two echoing. "Oh a oh there's a place that i know...Its not pretty there and few have ever gone.." they sang and she stood still they started dancing and Kurt sang a bit then Seb and then together...she realized they were doing this to cheer her up...she cried happy tears taking her glasses off to wipe them away and smiling the boys took her hands and circled her and danced with her showing her simple steps and she laughed joining in and she even joined the chorus...when they finished she jumped towards Seb...he hugged her back and the other two hugged her too. "Thank you...you guys are amazing...I feel a lot better" she smiled brightly and the boys smiled and cheered and she giggled and gave them all kisses on the cheek "let me just finish with the cat and we can go..." she said "no need Kurt's got everything packed I already did the litter." Blaine said she blinked and saw awe and thanked them. Seb came and grabbed her bags she shook her head "come on shorty we cant do breakfast but we stole your food and the English teacher will let us eat" she laughed and punched Seb's arm "your such an ass why do we love you..." she said and they smiled glad Tie was actually feeling better.

They got to class just in time and Seb was right they all ate fruit and the teacher never said anything...She read and they all joined and she was in better spirits they were like angels she was slowly feeling like she was healing...

When lunch came they ate glad to get real food..."we should have another sleep over tonight and do a ditch day tomorrow" Seb said and grinned...They blinked "I dunno Seb...classes are important..." Blaine looked worried and he smiled..."I'm kidding we aren't ditching classes tomorrow is a day off for students its their monthly teachers meeting...so sleep over and good times..." they shook their heads Seb really was an ass they checked their schedules and sure enough it was really a day off they had every month. he smirked and they sighed it was hard resisting him though and they all agreed.

soon it was glee practice and the boys said that Tie was joining and they didn't have him sing some of them new the kid from gym and sports and none of them would go against Sebastian and he turned out to be not bad and he could pick of the steps when it was over...the boys went to Sebs room again but they Grabbed the cat and his littler box and stuff Tie said he would be OK by himself a night but he said he didn't mind and so Tie smiled and nodded...

They all changed again this time Tie did a hoodie and boxers...Seb and Blaine wore track pants again and Kurt wore a simpler PJ set but still a full set it was cute...

Percy made himself at home right quick on Sebastian's pillow she shook her head but was happy he didn't hide...she figured maybe cause the smells were similar and he only moved a few feet. Seb said it was fine and it was sorta nice that they could have a cat around...and he was pretty chill for a cat...

They decided to play some cards and the boys had texted during the day they decided to ask a few questions "Hey Tie...?" Blaine started and Tie nodded "yeah dude?" the boys gave another a look and Tissa raised her brow..."we want you to know that we really care for you and stuff...and we owe you an apology we listened in to your phone call this morning...we Know you can't tell us but we wanted you to know..." Blaine trailed off and Seb took over "we care...we know something big happened and stuff and you have been hurt but we promise to be friends with you and...shit like we...' Kurt stepped in "we mean to say is we are here if you ever want to talk and if your ever scared or anything and that we promise to still be your friend no matter what" the boys finished and Tissa literally felt her heart breaking and healing at the same time..."I don't like lieing to you guys...But I can't say much...though thank you and I love you guys so much..I truly do...and I hope we can be friends forever..." They nodded and grouped hugged then Kurt and Seb said they were going to get food and Blaine and Tie nodded and stayed behind...they offered to go but Seb said it was fine...

"I am just going to take the brace off..." Blaine nodded and Tie left to the bathroom like last time she grabbed a sports bra from her room before when they were distracted by the cat stuff...she sighed as she set he brace down on the sink...it really was heavy she gripped her breast...slightly massaging them...she looked herself in the mirror not hearing Blaine approaching...

Blaine Put Sebastian's kettle on and pet Percy he was glad they had spoken to tie...he called out he should of asked him if he wanted tea before he went but frowned when he got no answer...he waited a bit it had been a long time...he was getting a bit worried..he walked to the bathroom and without thinking he entered.

'Tie I called out...but got no answer do you want...tea..." he trailed off as he saw what was in front of him...It was Tie...but he had...well..Breast...he was frozen...

Tissa was panicking...she started to hyperventilate "P-please...d-don..." she couldn't even finish she had tears in her eyes and collapsed on the ground...

Blaine was speechless the signs making sense now shy had a weird looking brace and was so short...and feminine but it was still the same person and he new Tie or was that her real name was here for a reason...he looked and saw her crying as she spoke so brokenly she looked so scared and he felt his heart ache...Tie was still his friend girl or not...he walked over and she looked even more scared. He felt bad and he started singing softly when she looked at him he blushed too and grabbed a towel..."here Tie Its OK..." Blaine spoke softly covering her up she looked up shocked..."Blaine...you..." he shushed her..."I am shocked Tie...but we new you were in trouble and I was thinking that things weren't quite adding up..but I know you hated lieing to us...its OK your still our friend..." Blaine spoke softly and she launched herself at him holding onto him crying...these boys...she cried and he held her singing he texted the other two to head to the other room for a bit Tie was having an incident and that he couldn't say what but they needed time alone...The guys were worried but Blaine assured them it was fine but he didn't want to overwhelm 'him' they understood and sent their love...and said they would wait for a text from Blaine...

"The guys are going to my room...so were OK for a bit...lets have tea and you can tell me...I wont tell the others..." Blaine said softly and she looked up so much fear in her eyes it hurt but she nodded she blushed as she put her sports bra on...and her shirt...he made her tea and she took a sip..."You have to promise not to tell anyone...its not that I don't trust the boys but...the only reason i'm saying anything to you is because well...you saw my breast...and didn't expose me... and your still here...but for my safety and theirs they cant know...maybe someday...I meant what I said I love you guys so much...and wish I met you guys before..." Blaine nodded and smiled softly glad to hear they had made such a great impact on Ties life...

"My name is Tissa...I truly am Canadian...Though I'm not 17...I'm 23 going to be 24 in January but on the 31st not the 19th...My cat really is my cat...I really do love headbands and love school...and.." Blaine laughed...she had told them stuff so close to the truth...she actually said when they weren't around and to them she hated lieing he saw that now she was the same person and being a girl or boy didn't matter...she looked shocked at his laugh "Of course you kept things close to home...I understand continue its OK...besides being older is cool too you still have a baby face anyhow..." she nodded giving Blaine a small smile. "I was placed into witness protection to keep me safe...I chose a boys school and to be a 'boy' cause I wasn't bout to be surrounded by stupid dramatic girls while being away from home..." he smirked it sounded like Tie and Tissa were the same...and they were he was happy that she was still the same..."I...My ex-boyfriend...he...he attempted to kill a girl...I witnessed it...I was planning to leave him after he hit me..." Blaine clenched his fist...and listened as Tie or Tissa told him her entire story and by the end he honestly couldn't even..."your secret is safe with me Tissa...and your still my friend and I know when the others learn they will be shocked but we all genuinely care about you..." she hugged him "Thank you Blaine...I love you guys so much...in fact even if the circumstances are bad...I'm happy being here with all of you.." wish I was a boy...I feel like it be easier...and gosh you and Kurt...and Seb...so fucking sexy..." she giggled and he laughed...though he was starting to see that sometimes gender didn't matter and he was glad to feel so good right now...

after she calmed and put on her hoodie they decided ton tell the boys she was just hurting and was stressed from letting Blaine help him out A535 on that she didn't want them there they came and brought food and they all hugged her saying that it was okay and they were fine with it and that they would never judge and even if Blaine seemed a little more attached to Tie they didn't mind they saw the signs of tears and Blaine had said it had been bad...they figured there was more to the tale but they didn't want to push and so they all decided to snuggle up to a movie and Seb and Kurt and Blaine all told stories to tie making him laugh so care free and when they fell asleep they all fell asleep together and Tissa didn't have a single nightmare...

Blaine didn't like lieing to his soul-mate but her new Kurt would find out eventually and would understand...and even know he found out she was older and a girl...he felt the same as before and he new they would too...though he also sensed Seb had a tiny crush on Tissa..he hoped that didn't end up badly...he sighed and snuggled up to Kurt and figured they would take things one day at a time...and as him and Kurt new 'come what may' he fell asleep...

end of chapter hope it was okay! sorry it was so late...but I should be able to update more for a bit got some spare hours cause i'm looking for a new job...joy anyhow again sorry for any mistakes its like 4am...tired!


	9. downtime and good fun

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

The next day Sebastian was being poked by something...he groaned...looking up he saw Tie's cat on his stomach...that hurt and he was poking him with his paw'what the' he thought. Percy meowed and he looked over..'oh his food...' he noticed Tie had like squished himself in between him and Blaine he smiled and tried to get out with out waking them..."just wait little bud...let me find your food.." he honestly couldn't believe he was talking to Percy since he was a cat but it felt kinda nice he had never had pets growing up...he found the food and fed him and changed his water...he would of touched the litter but he really didn't know how to clean a litter so he felt like he could leave that to...them. He stretched and groaned being slept on was fine but his shoulders hurt...though looking over at Tie he felt his heart thump...he felt so protective and calm with the kid. Seb had a shady past he was raped by his uncle...and his father never believed him til after his mother passed away and he had to spend time at his uncles and his dad had picked him up one day early and caught him in the act...he never really forgave his father...but after he had everything handed to him on a silver platter. He shook his head not wanting to bring up the memories and shit...but he Felt connected to all the boys they had survived something terrible but looking at especially Kurt and Tie they were so innocent looking and Tie was so tiny...he still had his baby face for crying out loud...it was cute though...he got dressed into jeans and a Green Lateran shirt...he did other morning he came out and saw Percy on his pillow tail twitching... he shook his head...looking over at the time. Sighing and with a small smile on his face he decided to be nice... and leave them sleeping. Deciding to go get breakfast from the cafe...he left the room locking up and double checking he had his wallet...

Tissa groaned and stretched she looked down and blushed Blaine and Kurt were snuggled on top of her and it was very cute...she heard purring behind her and looked up..'I was pretty sure Sebastian was here' she reached up and pet her baby boy..."did you kick him out" he purred louder and she smiled and looked around grabbing her phone...She saw a light and looked to see a text from Seb. "you guys are lucky I love you gone to get food I fed the cat...he was poking me..." -Seb. She giggled and couldn't help smiling. Seb was a lot sweeter then he came off and she wished she was a boy...not that she would have a chance as a boy Seb was tall and handsome and strong and smart...she was tiny and chubby. She sighed slipping out shaking her thoughts and went about making herself look 'normal' she grabbed her glasses and changed into bright Purple pants and a white shirt and a purple and black and white checkered long sleeved shirt and black high tops she wished she had these clothes when she was younger...as she left she giggled at the site of Blaine and Kurt...it was like they were one being they were attached...she took a picture and sent it to Seb...and then smirked and went over the boys and as loud as he could she yelled..."KLAINE WAKE UP BEFORE I TICKLE YOU!" They jumped out of bed and looked so startled and out of it..."wah.." and she laughed and Kurt glared and Blaine shook his head throwing a pillow at him and Tissa dodged and laughed "come on Seb is getting us breakfast...get up least we can do is look presentable and tidy up his room.." they nodded and got up Blaine stripped off his shirt and kissed Kurt and then Tissa smiled and shook her head...Kurt got dressed in green skinny jeans and a floral blue shirt and a green scarf and blue soft shoes. Blaine put on black pants and a white shirt with bright red suspenders and a red bow-tie and brown shoes. They made the bed again and picked up the food trash from the night before and then Tissa cleaned the litter and when she checked her phone she giggled at his response...

Blaine looked over as he he finished up putting away the cards and saw Tissa laugh 'whats so funny Tie" he saw her smile and she showed him and Kurt the picture she took of them and sent to Seb and then the response..."Awe there so adorable and sweet I can feel myself developing diabetes...but thanks for the pic I'm tempted to out it as my screen saver..." they laughed and shook their heads "thanks Tie...we'll get you back right Kurt.." Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded "oh yes just you wait..." he smirked and they laughed. "be there soon make sure everyone is up and open the door for me.." they smiled and did just that and all sat round waiting for Sebastian.

Seb walked in and smiled "Yo princess, Killer...help me hands full" they shook their heads but grabbed the bags and trays from Sebastian impressed he carried everything with out spilling...Tie laughed "yo Shorty...get over here and eat..." Tissa rolled her eyes "of course your majesty anything else...my greatness" she said in a flourish and bow. Kurt and Blaine laughed and Seb smirked "well actually now that you mentioned it..." Tissa smacked his arm and the boys laughed as he said owe but all settled down and Seb gave everyone their shit.."Kay Medium drip for Blaine and Double whip cream non fat mocha late for the princess and a Vanilla Chai black for the Shorty.." they nodded and said thanks shaking their heads at the names. "I also got muffins of every kind and a few other deserts and fruit salads and yogurts and a few different types of salads..." they laughed at all the food "wow Seb you spent a lot of money..." Tie commented but they all thanked him "its okay shorty my father is rich and gives me money to make up for the fact hes a horrible father so its cool.." they frowned at that but nodded Tissa gave him a hug "You know Seb were here if you ever want to talk...after all we all understand and we love you kay..." she blushed "I mean your a great friend and we are here for you like you guys are here for me and stuff" she stuttered out. Blaine and Kurt nodded. Seb felt oddly warmed at hearing that. Tie had also said 'I love you' even if he only meant it as a friend. He felt his heart beat faster...Blaine and Kurt agreed he had never really had any real friends...sure he was respected and popular...but he had money and was good looking and yeah smart... these guys...though they liked him for his other sides too...like his sense of humour and his brash behaviour and sarcasm and his geeky side...He nodded and hugged Tie in return..."I know..I feel the same with you guys..this is a real friendship and I feel the same and thanks.." they smiled and they ate a bit of food and drank up their hot drinks...Percy came over begged for food and purred as he ate some from everyone Tissa smiled and laughed...when they were done and they had no more food he left and took over Sebastian's pillow again...

"So its now like 12:33 we slept in...what do we want to do today?" Kurt spoke up and the others shrugged and thought about it. "we saw the city already..we really don't have time to go further then that since there is still school tomorrow.." Blaine commented and they nodded. "we've already done games and movies..." Kurt spoke up and again they nodded..."w-what bout like umm a Lazor tag or something do you have something like that here Seb?" Tissa didn't no why she was so shy to suggest it. They looked at Tie and smiled "Yeah that is a wicked Idea we have a Lazor galaxy lets do it everyone grab your shit I will drive.." they laughed at him and they made sure Percy was safely tucked away back in Tie's room with all his things and made sure they grabbed a spare change of clothes and wallets and stuff and they all headed out to his car..."you can have shot-gun tie me and Blaine like to snuggle" she nodded and They stuffed the trunk with their stuff. They stopped off at a store getting sodas and water and some snack foods for breaks. The boys were excited and When Seb put on the radio for the drive they all joined in and sang to another...and honestly Seb felt like in this moment he had a family and he hadn't felt like this since his mother was alive...it felt good he didn't want to imagine his life without the people in the car with him...so he vowed that no matter what happened...what he found out about Ties past he would accept him and follow the boys back to wear ever...after all he could go to school anywhere and had enough money to do what ever he wanted...as he looked at the smiles on the faces of the boys in the car and the way Tie looked and he felt his heart thump again he was sure that he was starting to fall for the kid but he was OK..he was OK with that thought..Tie was special...he shook out of his thoughts though after all it was still early and he didn't want to scare Tie and stuff so he could wait and take his time...he laughed and sang with them saying they were all dorks and they replied so was he and he loved them anyhow and gods he thought yeah...yeah he loved the boys in his car...

They drove for about half hour and when they pulled up to a large dark building and with large colourful printing on the outside saying "Lazor Galaxy" They smiled and entered They walked up and the Guy at the counter told them they were just in time for a 4 round game that would last til 4:30 and cost 15 $ per person they nodded and Seb waved off the others protest and paid for all of them...when it came time for their key cards they had chosen to be ninja turtles cause they were cool like that ...Kurt chose Leonardo and Seb did Raffle and Blaine did Michelangelo since Tie asked to be Donatello and they agreed and went off to wait for the start...

"Have you guess ever played lazor tag before?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head and Seb said he had played once a few years back...they looked to Tie "yeah I use to play all the time back home with the buddies its been a long time though like close to a year..." they nodded and joined that shorty would kick everyone's butts and he laughed and said that Seb had the biggest advantage as he could just shoot over the walls since he was so tall and shit and he smirked and said he was brilliant at everything anyhow...Tie smirked and said that if they got a good spot it was easy to sniper people and usually people didn't have good aim and since there was kids here they were the easiest targets and they smirked and nodded.

soon the worker came out and got them to enter a room and went over "rules" that of course were lame and they wouldn't follow...and he saw that Tie and Blaine glowed like a lot...it was jokes and then they entered another room where they had the guns and they suited up and tagged their guns and waited for the round to start...

"everyone this is a iron man round that means that you have unlimited shots but the round is a full 20 mins and you have to hit as many people as you can..." they nodded and when the doors opened and the timer for them to 'hide' started Tie grabbed Seb's hand and shouted as he ran up towards a tower he had spotted the others laughed and followed and Seb liked seeing Tie so carefree and happy and he liked holding his tiny hand...

When they got up Tie told Seb to be the look out over the walls and he crouched down at a window and told Kurt to cover the left and Blaine the right...they were high up and had walls and mirrors it was a cool set up and when the timer stopped and the buzzer went off and the fog came on they laughed and shot at anything that moved...

Tissa laughed as Seb pinged people over the walls and the kids saying shit like 'who the hell is Raffle' The other two were good as well since she heard stuff like 'Ninja turtles... really all four of them.." Seb and the other two smirked and she laughed and continued shooting and when the round was over they high five'd and headed back dropping off the guns and vest and went to go get their scores...The worker came out and they got cards it turned out they weren't first place but a guy named Megatrone was they smiled though they were next up though Seb and Blaine were 2'd and 3rd and Tissa was 4th and Kurt 5th and they high five'd again and went out to the car to get drinks...it was hot in the room with the maze and they had 10 mins til the next round. Though it was a good first round and they talked about what they would do next...

The end of chapter nine...I decided a down chapter and stuff...o.o hope everyone likes it and again sorry for any errors and shit...I'm really happy to have the followers I have and thanks for reading my story...


	10. gamesfun&learning one another

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Blaine was leaning on Kurt's shoulder as they were up against Seb's car waiting for the next round to start. He was thinking about Tissa's situation...and everything he has learned in the past like 12 hours..he was glad to see her genuinely enjoy herself today and even with the knowledge of her being a well a 'her' it still felt like the same person he guessed cause really it was...Tie being Tissa didn't make her different just how being gay didn't make him any less different then he was they were still the same person they always were. He worried though...he hoped he wouldn't slip up or anything...and hoped Kurt would forgive him for not saying anything...He felt a gentle kiss on his neck and smiled..."hey we go back in now...you going to be okay you looked like you were lost in space" Kurt smiled and Blaine gave him a smile and a kiss in return..."well if i'm lost in space its just because you are my Galaxy..." Kurt smiled and blushed Blaine was such a cheese-ball...but they were cheese-balls together. "come on love birds...lets go lazor snot nosed brats." They shook their heads laughing at Sebs comment and left towards the next match they decided since there was a Megatron in the game they would change their names to auto-bots. Sebastian was Ironhide, Blaine was Ratchet and Kurt was Jazz...Tissa decided to be Hotshot. A smaller kid and his older brother saw them pick auto bots so they chose Optimums Prime and Bumble bee it was cute they declared 'we will take down the despicable deceptacon!' Tissa giggled...she loved kids...

Seb looked over feeling a wave of affection seeing Tie so happy looking at the kids having fun...honestly this shorty was just too adorable...Seb always wanted to be a dad...he wanted to raise someone with all the love...as his mother gave him but all of the support and understanding as his father never and he promised to protect his child like his father didn't...They entered the maze and winked at another going to to different sections of a lower part of the maze that had mirrors they could use to their advantage. They teamed up against 'Megatron but the kid had a sense of humour at least and yelled out 'curse you auto bots deceptacons will rule!' all in all it was a blast of a time and by the end Sebastian was in first place for the day and Blaine Second and Tissa surprised herself with being third and Kurt forth...it was so much fun!

Afterwards they had eaten all the snacks and drank all the water they got and most of the soda and were headed back to the school...they missed the dinning hall so they all stopped and got Thai food. Seb paid again and they rolled their eyes. "hey I have a shit ton of money let me use it on the people I care about.." and honestly it was so sweet they just let him...When they got back to the dorms they headed for Tissa's room and fed the cat who meowed for his food she smiled fondly and they all sat to eat.

"lets play a game while we eat but not like one where we have to move.." Seb smirked and they nodded Kurt suggested Truth or Dare They nodded and made up a few rules(this is how I always played.) They decided that they would get 3 out's in total and if they used all their outs and didn't want to answer or do the dare they had to do something the group decided on. Nothing that was illegal or would get them suspended or something but fun. They decided that the youngest would go first and they could ask who ever they wanted but couldn't ask someone something twice in a row and then the person who was asked or dared would continue. It turned out Blaine was the youngest. So he was starting...

Blaine thought for a moment and then went to Tissa..."Truth or Dare dude?" Tissa thought for a second and decided to be brave..."Dare" the others smirked and Blaine thought for a moment..."I dare you to...put ice down your pants.." Tissa smiled this wasn't a challenge she had sooo done worse...She nodded and grabbed a few ice cubes from her little fridge and opened her fly and button and dropped some down her pants...She shivered and bounced a bit and the others laughed...she shook and when it was mostly melted she had a wet spot and just glared at Blaine "watch it Anderson I has lots of dares in my head..." he smirked saying bring it on and they all laughed and Tissa sat down and thought..."Okay Kurtie Truth or Dare?" He winced at the nickname but thought..."Truth" he said slowly trying to judge Tie's face...He was just smiling however and nodded. "How long were you in love with Blaine before he came around..?" he blushed and Blaine looked intrigued he never actually asked Kurt that...Kurt blushed and looked at Blaine..."like Umm six months maybe I fell for him like first site he sang teenage dream...then he was my courageous hero..." Tissa blinked "awwwwwwwwwwww you guys are just so fucking cute...It's ok Kurt I has a friend who was in love with her now boyfriend for like over a year before he noticed..." Blaine blinked and smiled like a love sick fool..."I was smitten you know...I did sing to you...you were and still are the most beautiful boy I have ever laid eyes on...but I was scared I didn't want to scare you since you were being bullied...so I decided to be a friend..." Kurt smiled and lent over kissing Blaine softly and Seb and Tie rolled their eyes fondly but smiled..."I love you" Blaine said smiling. "I love you too..." they laughed and went on with the game Kurt setting his eyes on Sebastian... "Truth or Dare Meerkat" Seb smirked "Dare he said bravely. Kurt pondered for a moment and then nodded "I dare you to kiss Percy on the nose...and pray he doesn't attack you.." The others laughed and Seb scowled slightly but had a bit of smile on his lips. He got up searching for the cat quirking his brow when he saw the cat...laying on his and Blaine's shoes...The others laughed and he picked up Percy who made a cute noise of protest and seemed to have a face that said "why are you disturbing me from my slumber human...when you don't even have food" it was comical. He sighed and lent in kissing the little pink nose The cat's face was priceless his eyes widen and he looked at Seb like he had 4 heads and then started struggling...it was so funny and he set him down "hey my kisses are not that bad thank you" Seb commented and the others died laughing..."no worries Seb we believe you..." Blaine said smirking and the others laughed again and he smirked "I can prove how good of a kisser I am if princess over their wouldn't be jealous..." Blaine blushed but laughed "your such an ass Seb...why do we love you" Tie rescued him and Kurt blushed too...Blaine and Seb were amazingly attractive...Jealous maybe...turned on...yeah a hell of a lot. Seb smiled and walked over Bending over Tie and smirked "I'm good looking,smart,rich, athletic and charming...you love me for that and the extra shit too.." Tissa blushed feeling herself get a little tingly...'what she was only human' she took a breath and smirked. "gentlemen of the court...our best friend here...such a kind and genuine person always...his ego is so small it's only the size of China..." The words broke the spell a bit and everyone laughed and laughed...even Seb. They sat down and Decided to keep on playing a bit.

"OK lets see Tie...Truth or Dare?" she smiled "Truth I guess" He nodded he was hoping it was dare..."Ok shorty..remember you have outs but I want to ask..." they nodded... "That ex boyfriend you mentioned...was he abusive...?" Tissa was sort of thrown off by the question...she saw Blaine stiffen and she smiled. She trusted these boys...she hated lieing...she took a breath "yeah, I was...Blaine I told...the night I had a freak out...he didn't tell you two cause I asked him..." They nodded and Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze saying how much he understood with just that gesture. "Can you tell us about him?" Kurt asked she nodded and they stopped the game making tea. "I was dating A guy named Trent...at first he was picture perfect...kind,funny,smart..." she listed and they nodded..Blaine clenched his fist...he hated hearing shit like this...and he new what actually happened... "I am was always one to help other people or encourage people to leave their shit boyfriends/girlfriends husbands/wives if they were Abusive at all...not just with hitting and stuff any abuse...or I was involved with helping people who were abused by parents and stuff...and it wasn't the first boyfriend who has hit me.." Blaine looked up that's something he didn't know...she gave everyone a soft smile and kissed Blaine cheek telling him it was okay... "after a bit I left my roommate mostly and started moving my stuff in I have lived on my own a lot..." she explained sort of..."I saw how angry he got in some things...but still he was different with me so I stayed..I ignored the signs that I know and saw..I thought I loved him...he distanced himself..and was more...and was more possessive..." she sighed and took a sip of her tea..letting the warmth of it calm her mind a bit. "I saw the signs and ignored them because I sadly loved him and then a few weeks later he was really drunk...not that excuses any of his actions but...I didn't fight back...and my old self would of..." She stated softly she felt like tearing up..."I trust you guys very much so I don't mind talking bout my past...as much as I can.." she added and they said they trusted her and loved her she smiled..."I had a bruised arm and left cheek...I was worried though so I stayed and made sure he didn't choke on his own vomit..." she snorted "Then of course like they always do the next day he said how sorry he was and bought me roses...and said he wouldn't drink anymore..." she shook her head "I had an alcoholic father...I know you can't stop drinking...but I was stupid and I stayed.." she took another sip of her tea...Blaine looked like he wanted to hit something she was going into more detail then the other night...shit... "he was acting like he did when we first went out and didn't even speak up when I told him I was going to see my Gf's...but about a month later...he wasn't even drunk...he came home early from work and I usually have something made for him if I'm home and I didn't...we argued and fought and then when he didn't win the fight verbally he hit me...I was stunned that I didn't see him swing at me again he hit my face and shoved me and...in the end I had a busted lip and 2 black eyes and a couple scratches on my cheeks and my nose bleed..." Tissa unconsciously touched her lip... "I fought back as best as I could...but eventually I had passed out.." the others gasped and she smiled softly... "I new I couldn't stay and so I devised a plan to leave..I waited til he was going to be away for a few days and called my friends and packed up my shit and left..." she shook her head taking a deep breath...she hadn't really said this much since telling the cops bout it...she started to tremble a bit...The others gasped and Seb wanted to loose it...he wanted to find this ass and beat the fuck out of him...he saw how small Tie looked though... "when I was 6 my mom died...soon after I use to spend time at my uncles cause my Father stopped caring...I was just a little kid I needed my dad to hold me and say it be okay...that never happened my Uncle showed interest in me and I didn't know what was going on...he hugged and kissed me and I soaked it up...I thought maybe he was just giving me love that my mommy couldn't or my father didn't he used to tell stuff" They nodded and Tissa looked up and looked at him with understanding where this was going...she new the look in his eyes and Seb saw it too and they reached for another s hand and held it Kurt and Blaine nodded and they went closer too..."He used to say..."Sebastian your so pretty just like your mother..." He shook but held strong "I thought yeah I like that and at first it was fine a few hugs and kisses and I didn't even question him putting me on his lap and rocking me or telling me to sleep in his bed and snuggling...I didn't mind he said it was okay to go to bed naked...big boys do it..." Kurt and Blaine gulped Sebastian continued "that went on for months then in school we had talks on 'Predators' I went home and asked my Uncle and he was like 'Sebbie Yeah those bad people do stuff but they don't love the boys...so what we do is okay cause I love you...' I was just little so I went with it and my father was never around...when I was 7 He penetrated me with his fingers...and got me to suck him off...said "I need to learn big boy love...and if I loved him I would do good' I went with it cause he loved me" Seb snorted "soon though it went passed that he penetrated me with his fucking cock when I was 8 years old...I thought it was okay...that happened til I was 10...then I had a rape awareness thing in school and police came and shit...and I knew...I knew what my heart was trying to tell me and my Brain was telling me...I went to my Father...he didn't believe me...so It happened until I was 12 ..I started fighting back saying no and my uncle got mad and shit...one day my father came to get me...he was early and he walked in on my uncle doing shit and then got involved but by that point...I hated my father...I hated that he told the teachers I told I was lieing and bought them out with money I hated how even after he convicted my uncle over money not rape 'Can't shame the family name son I am sorry but I am putting him in jail Sebastian' I laughed and then that's when I didn't care bout shit...I took the money my father threw at me and saved a lot of it and invested it I was smart...but I also partied got fake ID's went to bars...I was pretty and didn't care...I became a whore and sometimes made more money and sometimes I did it just to feel..." Seb spoke and Tissa understood completely Blaine had been attacked before but wasn't raped...though Kurt was never attacked so horrible he was kissed by someone forcefully...these 'boys' were broken and they were healing another...Though Seb new the look in Ties eyes..and it made his gut wrench knowing he was raped too...cause once a victim...and then a survivor...you just fucking know...The boys all snuggled together...feeling close and not wanting to break the intimacy..but Seb had one more thing to say..."when I met you guys and we started being close I know its only been so many days...but I truly love you guys and feel myself not hurting...and can be myself around you guys and thanks for that.." they nodded and Tie lent up being brave she kissed Seb quickly on the side of his lips..."we love you Seb and now your stuck with us and we trust you too...we are all a little broken...but together" Tissa looked at all the boys and Seb blushed and held Tie's hand tighter...Kurt and Blaine nodded in agreement. "now I feel like I'm healing too and I know we are going to be friends forever.." she hoped and Blaine nodded and they group hugged and grabbed the blankets off Tie's bed and all snuggled on the floor...Kurt on Seb's right and Tissa on the left in the middle with Blaine up against her...Tissa held his hand still and Percy decided to join the pile at their feet. They stayed up whispering stories Blaine told the 'boys' how he was attacked at sadi Hawkins, and was in a hospital for months...and Kurt told them about being bullied and being attacked by David... They shared and bonded and connected and fell asleep feeling lighter then before...like a weight had been lifted...and it probably was...

The end of chapter ten...I have actually been in an abusive relationship and left and called the cops...I also have been sexually assaulted not as bad as I wrote for Sebastian but pretty bad...so I encourage anyone going through something get out if you can...tell a friend a teacher a parent if your hurting or in trouble do not be afraid to get police encolved its scary but you are strong and survivours of something horrible...but you are not to blame and you have help out their somewhere...not sure if this helps people but also thank you people for reading and following.


	11. all of the Happenings!

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

The next morning the ' boys' all rushed to get ready for classes once again skipping breakfast, as they were running late...They managed to Make it to English just in time and Once again munched on fruit from Tie's room the teacher raised his brow's and they smiled and just took up another spot from the books glad they were finishing up Shakespeare in a few days...Then Blaine and her went to music theory while Kurt and Seb went to advanced French...then the 3 'boys' had dance and Blaine had strings.

Blaine was in in class he had be assigned to teach a kid more on his technical aspect of his movements Apparently Josh had been 'teaching' him but the teacher didn't see any improvement and he had said Josh wasn't teaching him anything Blaine snorted and figured it was true with Josh's high and mighty attitude...The kid and him got along fine and he was glad to actually listen to him and the kid thanked Blaine for everything...it was nice helping people...

Josh sat their seething...this fucking hobbit had stolen his place as best violinist in class and then was now teaching kids...like a teachers fucking pet...he new he couldn't do anything bout the midget in class and Sebastian was always there for him after class and even last time the other fucking shorty had stepped in...he new he wanted to teach the homo hobbit a lesson but he had to figure out when...

Afterwards Blaine met up with everyone..he had felt a glare his way the entire class he shrugged it off though...he would fight back if the kid tried anything...he couldn't risk Tissa getting into it and maybe getting exposed...The guys asked him how class was he and told the truth and Seb said he would keep an eye out. Blaine smiled and felt so touched...They went to lunch and then class as Tissa had a free period she hurried to go feed Percy saying she would meet the boys after...

As she was walking back to meet up with the guys she walked through the one hallway and she noticed Josh had a few 'buddies' with him...she sighed she wasn't going to turn around though so she ignored them and shifted her bag and walked past them...until she heard some of the conversation...

"so the fucking homo hobbit thinks he is so great and a teachers pet man can't wait to get him back..." Tissa was livid...she halted and chucked her bags down. She Turned "excuse me...watch your mouth you ignorant cunt.." Josh stood and walked towards the short kid... "walk away small fry...your buddies aren't here and like I said I don't mind hitting a guy with glasses" Tissa refused to listen "You stay away from Blaine...or else?" she practically growled out...they seemed sorta weirded out by that, but Josh wasn't going to back down.."what can you do...your a chubby short fuck" he smirked and Tissa stepped closer..."One you don't fucking know me...trust me there's a lot I can do..and you and your 'boys' won't know what hit yeah.." The others laughed not feeling threatened in the slightest "look homo leave now and we might not beat the fuck out of you...but you and all you other fucking queers are going down.." Tissa saw red...she couldn 't stand ignorant fucks like this blazer fucking rich bastard...she smirked and then jumped up punching the kid square in the face...he stumbled back clutching his nose.."ah...you fucking dick..." she smirked and his buddies gave each other a shocked look..The one was like i'm out of here and ran and the other charged...she jumped and hit out kneeing him in the gut he grunted and went down...she walked over grabbing Josh by the collar..."listen here you snot nosed fucking piece of trash..." she growled and slammed him against a wall..she maybe small but she new how to handle her own..."I'm here in this school because I'm Special so I could care less if I get expelled...you go anywhere near Blaine or Kurt or Sebastian...I'll break every bone in your body...then I have friends that will help me bury you 8 feet under...you so much as utter any derogatory terms near me and I will have a harassment law suit on you so fast...and I bet your daddy would love the drama..." she slammed him again and he grunted.."are we clear you ignorant fucking shit.." he nodded and she dropped him and he clutched his nose...but glared... "oh and feel free go ahead and tell someone I hit you but...are you really sure you want rumours about how a short fucking 'homo; kicked your ass..." she smirked and glared at him and he scowled but said nothing. The guy she kneed wasn't saying anything either. She sighed and grabbed her bag and left...she was defiantly late...but she also broke some skin on her knuckles from punching him and slamming him into the wall...well fuck...

Sebastian and Kurt and Blaine were worried Tie hadn't shown up...they waited ten mins and then texted him and called and got no answer...they headed to his room and got no answer..then they headed back and looked down the halls and saw nothing they got to another hall and Josh and some kid were leaning against a wall and whispering but Josh looked messed up Sebastian's gut twisted...he saw the bloody nose from him...had he attacked tie...were was tie the others ran up "Lexington were is Tie..." Seb growled and the kid looked up like he was scared but then tried to stand tall like nothing... "I duno...I don't care...kids a fucking crazy fuck...I'm out of here" They gave another a look and the Blaine was about to pounce when suddenly their headmaster was there. "problem boys?" they all glared and shit... but shook their heads..."well then I believe we can move on though Josh maybe go to the nurses office..you don't look well and I hope their hasn't been any fighting.." he said kindly the kid glared "No Sir happened in gym...yes sir...we'll go now" they glared once more but left ..When Josh was gone the head master turned to them "So boys...where is Tie" Seb sighed..."we don't know...we were looking for him...he's not answering our text.." The head master nodded.. "I have a feeling something went down...but lets try calling Tie before worrying" they nodded and Seb took his phone out blinking...he had missed a text..."Has he texted you now...?" he nodded and the headmaster smiled "well then I will pretend I didn't see anything...don't really like that Josh boy...anyhow...but if anyone asks I will deny everything..." they nodded smiling and the headmaster left.

"Tie says he went to the dinning hall and we weren't there so he is back in his room lets go..." they nodded and headed back...they all were worried still though.

Tissa had her right hand under the tap still when the boys knocked "come in" she called out and smiled as they entered..."hey guys sorry something came up must of missed another..." she trailed off and they looked "Tie we just bumped into Josh...and your hands in a tap what happened?" Kurt asked and Seb was to busy being angry and Blaine was connecting the dots. They saw Tie's shoulders sag.."why don't you guys do me a favour and make tea and take care of Percy for me while I clean up and then I'll tell you." she said and they nodded Seb finally snapped out of it and they split up the work Kurt fed and watered Percy and Blaine grabbed mugs while Seb put on the kettle...

Tie came out his knuckles were done bleeding though slightly bruised and the others felt anger rise up in them...They waited though and all sat down. Tissa sighed "OK first things first I beat up Josh and the other one...they didn't even touch me..." They nodded feeling better relaxing slightly... "I was in a hurry to get back to you guys I was running late so I took hall F instead of G and I saw them at first I was going to ignore them..." they nodded and Tissa continued "but then Josh the ignorant fuck was talking shit bout Blaine...and saying things like 'homo hobbit.'..and my blood just boiled..." Seb suddenly smacked the ground...he was fucking livid...Kurt was too..but he was never one for violence...Tissa looked shocked that they reacted so strongly..but it was oddly touching. Blaine also had his fist clenched... "Its OK guys really, I told them shit back and warned them I would do something if they didn't shut up..but know one listens...and they called me some shit but then he said something again bout Blaine and I lost it and punched the fucker in the face..." Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded proud and Seb looked less like he wanted to kill something..."anyhow there were 3 of them one kid ran after I growled...and the other charged while Josh was crying over his poor nose...and I kneed the stupid fuck in the gut...then slammed Josh against a wall that's where I scrapped my knuckles...stupid school.." the others were mad yeah but they couldn't help but laugh that was so like Tie...she smiled and they relaxed a bit..."I told Josh I would break every single bone in his body and bury him 8 feet in the ground if he said or did anything to you guys...and slammed him again and then left. Though then had to come back here cause my knuckles were bleeding...but I don't think he'll be bugging you again Blaine..." she smiled so sweetly..the others couldn't stay mad at Tie..Blaine hugged her to him..."you are the craziest fuck I've ever met...but thank you.." she hugged back glad that they weren't mad and happy Blaine would be okay now...and the other's joined in. Seb said that she shouldn't fight though, but he was glad she was OK. Kurt said Josh deserved it but asked on what bout the school finding out...she smirked and said so sweetly about if he wanted to have a rumour on a how a short homo beat his ass... he was more then welcome to tell. the others laughed slightly...men were to prideful... but they also said that from now on they were to stick together! Plus to call if they needed help. They said this mostly to Tie... and Tissa nodded and said of course...after the talk Tissa left for the Bathroom and the others just sat down sighing and shaking their heads...

"So let's make a pact that what ever happens we never leave Tie alone for long ever again..." Seb looked at them seriously and they nodded. Kurt sighed "yeah...when I saw Josh all beaten up and we didn't know anything yet...seriously I'm to young for a heart attack" Kurt snorted and the others nodded too...They heard Tie coming out and decided to all get to work on some homework...Blaine sat right beside Tissa he felt really touched she had done something like that for him...If the others noticed how attached he was they didn't say anything and he was glad...

When they finished homework and Tie complained that school's were slave drivers...the others just laughed and then they decided to have a late dinner...they went to the common kitchen and the 'boys' all pitched in to make home made pizza...Tie had shown Sebastian a few cooking tips and he looked way to serious trying to learn it was way cute...but the pizzas turned out really well and they had made a few kids look over curious and it was funny...they heard rumours that Josh and his 'crew' were all wondering were Josh got his bruises and apparently he wasn't talking it made them all smile and grin like fools...

When they finished up they all cleaned and Sebastian started a soapy water fight...in the end they had been scolded by a teacher who was checking on dorms...but they cleaned up and just grinned at another...Seb said they wouldn't get in trouble because his father had donated like so much money to the school...and the others shook their heads but smiled and when they headed back to the dorms they didn't want to separate but they also didn't want to maybe get in trouble since it was a school night and if there were dorm checks in the morning they would get in a little trouble and it wouldn't be worth it.

Sebastian was getting ready for bed...today he had been really worried about Tie...he was glad everything worked out fine and Tie had beat the fuck out of Josh but he still felt the need to get back at him...he also was sorta jealous on Blaine and Tie being closer now then before...he new he didn't have to actually be...Blaine was so in love with Kurt it was sickening...and sweet. He though was aware too that Tie probably didn't even feel the same as him...he sighed. He needed a shower...He stripped and headed towards his bathroom...his towel was on the ground...he figured Tie had used it maybe...he blushed...he lifted it...it still felt clean and smelt okay...in fact it sort of had Tie's smell to it and his and he blushed and shook his head and put the towel in his hamper and grabbed a new one...he was acting like a virgin that wasn't acceptable...he hoped in and decided on a like warm shower...he was feeling a little heated... "the great Sebastian Smythe...is falling for a shorty..who's a nerd and chubby cheeked..." he scoffed but he was also cute as fuck, smart smarter then he gave himself credit for...and strong and passionate and fearless. That was just a few things that Tie was...he lent up against the wall. Tie was also excited and genuinely pleased by simple things and gracious for things he has gotten...the kid was well special...and Seb realized he was fucked since the first time he met the kid..."well shit..." he shook his head though...he was Sebastian Smythe...he could get anyone he wanted in a snap...though he didn't want to overwhelm Tie..Tie wasn't just another lay...he was Special and Seb could wait..and observe and maybe only make a move if he thought the kid felt the same...after all Tie was also his friend and Seb never had friends's before Blaine and Kurt and Tie...so he didn't want to fuck up...he also realized Tie was here for protection and just got over a bad relationship and he didn't want to be the dick who took advantage of someones stress and fear to get into a thing with them. Maybe he should ask the other two on what they thought as well...friends were supposed to listen to friends heart aches right?...he sighed and got out of the shower feeling it get cold...he shook his head and got into boxers and laid down. He could think more tomorrow...now was time for sleep. He rolled over and soon was sound asleep...

Blaine and Kurt were snuggled on their bed they had showered together...it was nice they were still getting used to actually being physical with another...they hadn't even gone all the way yet...but they showered together and made out and had done some oral...but they wanted their first time to be perfect and they both thought they would wait...Blaine was being the 'big' spoon right now and he snuggled Kurt closer and inhaled and kissed Kurt's neck...he loved Kurt so much...Kurt was...so brave and smart and beautiful and so...just amazing. "I love you so much Kurt..." he whispered in his loves ear. Kurt had shifted and looked up at Blaine...he smiled and kissed him quickly. "I love you too...so much Blaine.." Blaine smiled and felt his heart thump and they Kissed again...when they broke apart They snuggled down into their bed. Kurt shifted and sighed "hey hun?" he heard Blaine grunt and he smiled. "I won't get mad...cause I would understand...but are you crushing on Tie a little...?" he felt Blaine stiffen and he hoped Blaine didn't think he was upset...he honestly wasn't mad...Kurt new Blaine would never cheat on him...and he could see the appeal to Tie...the kid was cute...They sat up and Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes.. "I don't have a crush on him...though I am very protective of him...I can't say why Kurt...I...Hate lieing to you...but I promised Tie I wouldn't say anything..." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine..."it's OK Blaine I know you'd never lie to me about something serious if you couldn't help it." Blaine softened his posture as he realized Kurt wasn't mad at all for real. " I love you Kurt...Tie is very special to me...and Tie loved you and Seb as well...he trust you and Seb...but sh-he" he mentally scolded himself...but he hoped Kurt would just think he slipped up..."uh but he...is scared of a lot of things...and its not my story to tell..." Blaine sighed but Kurt hugged him and he calmed...he seriously needed to watch his tongue...but Kurt didn't say anything. "I understand Blaine and I love him too...it's OK hun don't feel guilty your a good friend" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt...then Kurt said something that made him giggle "though Tie is a cutie so as long as I'm able to watch/join he is the only person that I could possibly be talked into having a threesome with..." Blaine laughed and if Kurt only new...but he understood what Kurt was doing and he kissed Kurt again... "what about the Meerkat...he might be upset if we left him out..." Kurt smirked and pretended to 'think about it' "well I guess we can't leave the Meerkat out...but only because we'd never hear the end of it.." Blaine giggled and they settled down again he was happy that Kurt was being so amazingly accepting and understanding. "I love you so much Kurt.." they kissed and Kurt and him fell asleep feeling more connected then they were before...

Tissa fed Percy and undressed glad to be out of her binding and being able to walk around with know packer...she sighed and showered and it felt amazing...She was glad today happened it had a few ups and downs and she was glad in a way everything with Trent happened too...she was able to meet such amazing boys and she felt blessed...she obviously was not happy bout that poor girl and you know having to hide herself. Though for what was happening in her life she was lucky...She got out of the shower and out on PJ's and settled in bed her hands still hurt but she smiled it had been worth it...she felt so connected with the boys and she could admit to herself she was sorta crushing on them and they were all gay..she sighed fuck but she couldn't help it!...Though she shook her thoughts from that she had other things to worry about and she was sure that it would be OK...she smiled to herself as she let Blaine's words comfort her as well...she believed that they would be her friend when they all found out after all Blaine new Kurt and they were all starting to get to know Seb and she felt it in her heart...she sighed smiled when her cat came up for a small snuggle. She felt herself relaxing hearing his Purr and she drifted off to sleep...

Blah done chapter 11! hopefully you guys like it and as always sorry for any errors and stuff. Thank you for the people who are following my story and hopefully I'll have another chapter soon!


	12. Trent, Seb's confessionlots of talkin

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

In the morning Tissa again got woken up by her cat...she had to remind herself he was cute and her baby and not a annoyance...

She started getting ready she washed her pants by hand last night. Glad they were dry...she sighed she really did hate the uniform...she did the sweater vest and just had a white t-shirt underneath it. She really did have to do laundry...She was almost ready and just put on her glasses when her phone buzzed.

"Lost site of him in Mexico...but there's no reason to worry we have checks at every country border."-Officer William. She frowned her gut had this horrible feeling...she knows she can't do anything and shouldn't worry about him. The Police were doing everything they could to catch him and had a solid case...but telling her not to worry would just make her worry. She sighed and got her cat food and water and changed his litter and started packing her bag...

Sebastian grabbed his bag and texted Kurt and Blaine he wanted to talk and was heading to their room early...He wanted to see if they thought it be okay to start wooing Tie...and you know all that jazz.

When he knocked they both welcomed him with tea and they sat. Seb felt a wave of affection with how natural they accepted him into their room and already had tea ready for him.

"so what's up Seb...You said you wanted to talk with the both of us?" Kurt started and he sat and nodded...How was he supposed to start how did friends talk bout shit like this...

Blaine saw how squirmy Seb was being and smiled softly..."it's okay Seb take your time...would this have anything to do with a certain shorty we all have gotten to know so well?" Blaine said softly and he saw for like the first time ever a tiny blush on Seb's face...it was cute. Seb sighed and shook his head he should of known they would know...and again he realized how close he has gotten with these boys...closer then anyone. "Yeah, though I...I've never felt so attracted to anyone before...I'm not a nice person...well not til you guys and your guy's friendship means so much to me." He said and he saw the looks on their faces and was glad it wasn't judgmental or pity. "we understand Seb and we feel the same...Me and Kurt were speaking last night and we love you guys too and are glad we all came together...because we can understand and be our true selves with another.." Blaine explained and he saw Seb relax a bit and Kurt nodded. "Plus its easy to like Tie...he's obviously hurting but he has said himself he trust and loves us and he's adorable.." Blaine and Kurt smiled and so did Seb. "yeah, I know so I don't want to do anything stupid and shit...Tie I feel connected to him and uh I think I'm falling for him...hard" he blushed and he honestly couldn't even..."But like I know he's hurting and isn't here because he wants to be and I'm okay with that...I can wait to tell him...and if he'll accept me someday I can follow him anywhere...gods I don't know what I'm saying..." he groaned and rubbed his face.

Kurt frowned and felt bad he new what it was like to like someone...love someone for months and he stood up and put a hand on Seb's shoulder..."hey it's ok to feel what you feel Seb or like who you like...I think if you can wait it might be best since Tie is going through so much but were here for you." Seb looked up and gave a light smile...Blaine wished he could tell them that Tie was a girl...he hoped Seb wouldn't get heart broken but..."Yeah Sebastian were here for you...and yeah I think you should wait though she's going through a lot and we can't overwhelm him" Seb raised his brow...did Blaine just say 'she' he looked to Kurt and saw the same confusion. Kurt was curious even more so Blaine had done something similar last night...but he didn't say anything...but the look on his face told Seb it wasn't just him hearing things. "Blaine are you still half asleep you called Tie a girl.." he saw Blaine look shocked a bit...but not like just shocked like uneasy for a min before he covered it up. "shut up it just slipped" he joked and they both shrugged and nodded. They dropped the issue though Seb felt a bit better and he would see were things went and he could wait...

They finished getting ready all heading towards Ties room. Blaine seemed very uneasy but they didn't have time to worry about it since they had school.

Tissa was almost ready she sighed as she was still out of it from the text message from Officer Williams her door was being pounded and she called in the boys. They entered and she smiled and waved and Blaine looked like he was uncomfortable...he must of said something but not...a lot judging by their faces she smiled and gave him a big kiss on the cheek "Relax curls its a beautiful day and the weekend is a couple days away!" he shook out of his funk and smiled and the other boys raised their brows but nodded and Seb grabbed her bags again and she shook her head but laughed then Told Seb he better not show her any chivalry on the football field...he laughed and they headed to English...

Trent was angry...it had been weeks and know word from his...associates on the whereabouts on Tissa...he Had left to mexico to grab some money he stashed there and to deal with some things and get some imfo...cops were easily paid and he had a few guys that were happy to help...He was on a private plan now heading to Germany he had contacts there that he was doing a trade of something and then they were going to help him get some tech and look out for Tissa for him...he wanted that bitch caught he wanted to torture her slowly and make her feel pain...he wasn't going to kill her...oh no that would be quick and easy...he would torture her and make her pay for everything...Maybe he'd film it and send it to those stupid fucking cops...or her pathetic friends...he grinned at the thought and settled himself in...'Just you wait Tissa...your done.' he grinned again...and settled in for the long as fucking flight.

When Trent landed he dealt with his 'friends' they went to work on getting him a fake id and setting deals with some other just as shady characters some of them had said they would keep an eye out for the Officer's involved as well...they could let him know if they landed anywhere in Germany, France Or Spain...Trent liked the sound of this and took his winnings and all he had to do was be a runner for one of the persons trucks...he didn't mind the work cause he had a feeling it would pay off...

When the day was almost over Seb and Tissa were on the field they had gotten in shit for missing the class the day before. Though the boys couldn't give a good excuse so they got stuck doing extra reps and laps and seriously Tissa wanted to kill someone...they also got stuck with clean up duty...They messaged Kurt and Blaine saying they were stuck and to have dinner without them...

"You know shorty we could of probably come up with an excuse for missing class and not have to do all this extra shit" Tissa rolled her eyes and smiled "stop being so lazy...plus it could be worse.." he snorted as they carried in equipment though he was glad to have alone time with Tie...even if it was in sweatie stirrups and putting back shit... "Hey Tie.." He grunted putting the last blocker away... "Yeah, Seb" Tissa replied as she put away the last of the bag of extra balls...Seb felt a bit trapped he was never been nervous before..he wasn't trying to ask Tie out..he would wait...but shit...

"You and Kurt and Blaine mean a lot to me...like more then I think I can ever explain...but uh I feel most connected to you...I know you know the pain I felt...I saw it in your eyes when I was talking bout my uh...uncle" Seb trailed off this point they had stopped and Tie was looking at him head on and he gulped..."I mean like when I say I love you guys I uh mean it and no matter what I learn about you or uh the others I'll always want to be with you guys...and you especially..." he sat on a bench...here he was spilling his guts out to a kid in a dirty football jersey...and shit..."I mean I know your going through a lot...but I really like you and you know...I feel like fuck..." he trailed off.

Tissa was stunned and her heart was starting to beat faster...she couldn't even comprehend what Sebastian was saying but she saw how heart felt he was...it almost sound like a love confession...but she shook her head that couldn't be it...and she couldn't even...she sat down beside him and leaned against him "It's ok Sebastian...you don't have to feel flustered. I love you guys so much and you...I do understand...I have a pretty messed up past...not just now...with being here and away from home...but I find myself also afraid of love...I stopped believing in prince charming or a princess to love or soul mates way before now...I stopped when I had been hurt so many times before...but in a way i'm lucky to be here because you guys make me feel so...amazing...but Seb...your this amazing person...I'm messed up and I'm really not worth your love...blessed that I do have it...and you know Blaine's and Kurt's...but I'm afraid to take a leep a faith...plus I'm different...not just with what's going on...but with everything...but yeah Seb I understand the look in your eyes." Tissa didn't know what she was saying really but she saw him relax and she felt her heart ache...with everything going on she so wanted to tell Sebastian everything and hope he didn't hate her for being a 'girl'. "you are to most interesting person I've ever met...thanks for not freaking over what I was saying..." Seb said...and she smiled. "It's okay Seb...everything is fine and I wish to be yours and Kurt's and Blaine's friend forever if fate lets me.." he nodded he wanted to try and woo tie but he could do it slowly and wait...after all he wanted to trust this feeling inside him...and he nodded and they hugged softly...He thinks they maybe a bit closer...even if nothing was actually said...and he could be the friend...he liked that too after all it felt more then just 'friends' it was deeper he felt like he finally had a family and even if he never confessed to Tie...he would follow him anywhere...he gave the kid a smile and the smile he got in return...magical. They sat in silence for a bit and then Tie laughed. "come on lets hurry and put stuff away and shower and shit...the guys are probably wondering where the heck we went off too." he nodded and they got done and texted the other two to meet in their hall so they could do homework and shit and chill before curfew...

Tissa had a lot on her mind and she made a mental note to talk with Blaine since he was the only one who new...she wasn't a he. On the way back she jumped and Seb looked at her oddly "I have to do laundry!" he shook his head suddenly smiling and laughing as the other joined in and they all laughed Blaine offered to feed and water Percy...Kurt offered to help do the laundry...since he had a lot...and Seb said he would go get food and do some of Tie's homework...since the kid had like 3 loads of clothes...she blushed and went to protest but they shushed her and Blaine winked at her saying they would do it anyhow...she nodded and smiled thanking them glad to have friends to count on...

While Kurt and Tie headed to the Laundry room in their hall Blaine and Sebastian were back in his room Blaine taking care of Percy and Seb working on Tie's English along with his..."Hey Blaine...I sorta told Tie stuff today...I'm not sure if it really made an impact...but I am going to go with my heart...and I'll wait and shit...but I think I...No, I Know I love Tie...but I'm not like suddenly going to confess and you know..." Blaine finished getting Percy's water...He had known Seb liked Tissa hell loved her...but Seb had come out as 'Gay' and even know he was starting to realize gender wasn't as important and stuff but attraction was still attraction and Tie wasn't really 'Tie' but he also new that when it came to matters of the heart...he couldn't shoot down Seb...he sighed...

"I am glad your waiting Tie is going through a lot and even know were all sorta coming together and healing we still don't know...everything about him..." he began "I was so smitten with Kurt when I first laid eyes on him but I'm happy we established a friendship first and we know that know matter what happens or 'come what may' as we like to think we know we will always be each others best friends...each other's family..." Blaine was trying to make sure his words sounded right. "There is something about Tie that I can't say...and I know you'll respect that...but if you truly love Tie...and are willing to wait and work at it slow and see if he likes you...I need you to promise me Seb that when you finally learn everything Tie is going through you keep an open mind...and still love him...even if its just a friend because...I can't see the fear and pain...and heart ache in...him anymore...and you are my friend too but if you hurt Tie in anyway...I'll kick your ass" Blaine said and It sounded so heart felt and true Seb nodded and he was also shocked at what Blaine was saying he would be open minded of Tie like he didn't care if Tie had a back brace or was chubby...that's what made him special... "and its not just his shortness or his brace or his weight...like I can't explain it but when I say you have to keep and open mind...I mean it." Seb blinked what he being that obvious? "your not obvious Seb but were friends I think its safe for me to be able to read you a little by now.." Blaine smiled softly and Seb nodded "I will keep an open mind bro...Thanks." Blaine nodded feeling satisfied that he had said everything he could and then offered to help Seb finish off the home work...They figured if they tag teamed all the homework everyone of the 'boys' had they could fit in a movie or something when Kurt and Tie got back before 'curfew'.

Blah chapter 12...what you all think...like I said this is based off a dream and I have put in other things that have come from real life experiences and I like how the story is going I;ll hopefully have another chapter soon...again sorry for any errors ^^


	13. Kurt finds out!

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Tissa lifted the clothes on the table provided and Kurt put the other basket of laundry on the table...for someone who kept their room clean...and was so organized in other aspects could have so much dirty laundry...he shook his head though he guessed it was just one of those things that people did that you found endearing when you liked them... "wow...thanks a lot Kurt...I could of done it all myself but it's nice to have help" Kurt smiled and nodded "it's okay I know you probably been more comfortable with Blaine...but he's hopeless when it comes to laundry...he had made his underwear pink...cause he washed his underwear and socks together but had a couple brightly coloured socks...in with whites..." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and she smiled and giggled and he smiled "no I trust all of you guys Kurt you guys are seriously the nicest sweetest boys...I feel lucky I met you guys...its hard to explain..." Kurt nodded and smiled "I understand...well lets get started..." she nodded and they started on her colours and then did her uniform clothes...there were a bunch of washers so they decided to use up three..."next how bout whites...?" she nodded and started sorting with Kurt and she got so zoned she forgot about certain undergarments...

Kurt was going through Tie's clothing...it was funny his clothes were bright and colourful like Blaine's but had a hint of fashion sheak like his and a bit of jock...from Seb and even a bit of Nerd from both Seb and Blaine...like he found a transformers t-shirt...he smiled...he was reaching towards the bottom and saw some underwear a year ago he would of blushed and left it for Tie but he was becoming less of a baby penguin and more open and he started tossing things in correct washers...when his eyes..he reached in and lifted up what looked like a sports bra...like the ones Brittney use to wear...and probably still Rachel...but what would Tie...be doing with a sports bra...and then he noticed another one...they were simple and one was white one was black...his mind raced...Blaine's odd behaviour his odd word choice...the fact Tie had a weird looking brace...the fact he never undressed or was uncovered at all...his high voice...his softer features...him hiding from someone...oh my fucking god...it was obvious now...Tie was a girl...Kurt now understood Blaine and his protectiveness...Kurt felt his gut wrench...Tie was still 'Tie' right...Blaine was still his friend and he trusted Blaine and really...Tie had not directly lied...just hidden...and he new...oh god...what had this girl been threw that she was hiding in a boys school as a boy and couldn't be herself... "T-Tie.." Kurt tried to find his voice and he heard a hum and looked over but the look of terror on Tie's face...the way Tie dropped the clothing in 'his' hands...

Tissa was in a good mood and when she heard Kurt stutter out her name she frowned looking over in concern until she saw what was in his hands...she couldn't talk...how could she not remember to take out her fucking...bras...she Started crying...she couldn't handle this...Blaine new and now Kurt...she was going to be found out and they were going to hate her...and she would have to be scared an alone again...she knows Blaine said he still loved her..but...she..."K-Kurt...please don-don't...plea..." She was cut off by Kurt dropping the bra and pulling her into a hug...

Kurt couldn't stand seeing 'Tie so scared...after everything he has been threw and after becoming friends with this person and knowing that he...well she was hurting he dropped the Bra...and pulled the Kid into a hug...he hadn't meant to scare her..."It's okay Tie...I'm not angry...just shocked I was so blind...your still my friend...and know I know why Blaine's been so protective of you now..." he spoke softly and he felt her shudder...he held her tighter and they dropped to the ground,,,he rocked her and sighed... "Please talk to me Tie...its OK I am with Blaine your still my friend I still love you and we know you never wanted to lie to us..." he felt her take a deep breath and she looked up wiping her eyes and nodding...she had been so scared...but Blaine had been right...Kurt still cared for her...They shifted and he kept her in his arms...she and him lent up against the washers... "I...I am here because well I told you some...and I honestly would never of lied to you guys if I had a choice...but Trent...he's still after me...and I can't go home..." He nodded and he connected the dots and She explained who she was and where she was from and stuff and he reacted like Blaine when he found out she had kept things as close to the truth as she could...and she hadn't lied to them about anything... "Blaine came in without knocking and I had know bra on or binder cause it was heavy and so I had to tell him...I have the bra's for when we have sleep overs so I don't have to keep the binder on..." Kurt nodded and gave her a hug again...she was going through so much... "we'll keep you safe and it will be easier on Blaine now that he doesn't have to keep it from me." she nodded and she got up and he raided his brow and she just shrugged and took off her top...he gasped at the binder and her breast looked so compressed it couldn't of been comfortable..another thought struck him..."what is in your uh pants?" she started taking off her pants not caring she trusted Kurt and they were alone...Kurt saw the packer...and wow she had been wearing that shit every day...she got dressed in Pj pants and a t-shirt that was baggy and he got up. "Thanks for trusting me with this and now I know why Blaine said he didn't have a crush on you more then just that your adorable..and why he is feeling so strongly on gender isn't an issue right now.." she blushed and nodded and she honestly felt sort of relieved that he hadn't been repulsed by her body...They smiled and went back to the laundry and when they were done sorting things and stuff Kurt hugged 'Tie' again and they headed back to their boys...Kurt also realized that this is why Blaine wasn't pushing Seb to woo Tie...cause well...he shook his head he had a feeling things would work out...and Tie was still Tie...even if her real name was Tissa he realized he felt the same for her as he did when she was a 'he' and that's what mattered...

They got back and smiled at the boys so huddled happily shocked that they had their homework done like all done...and it was funny Kurt Kissed 'Tie's" cheek as he snuggled up to Blaine and pulled 'him' down as They were getting settled in for a movie Seb got snacks and the boys took care of Percy earlier so he settled down on Tie's other side and they settled in with Tangled...

Kurt lent over and kissing Blaine's ear he whispered... "I still love her.." Blaine looked shocked but then a look of pure happiness came over his face and love he kissed Kurt and the others rolled their eyes assuming it was just those two being mushy and lovey dovey again...afterwards they went back to the movie and Tissa felt like she was slowly letting herself relax a bit. it felt nice that Kurt and Blaine new..but she really had to be careful...she was risking their lives...she looked at Seb...she wished she actually was a boy...it be easier...she sighed and shook her head and smiled though Kurt and Blaine were still her friends they still loved her and she was lucky even under such circumstances. She couldn't control what would happen so she just hoped she could still heal and that the Police get Trent and she still wants to be with these boys afterwards...

When the movie was over they went back to their own dorms and Seb said he's be there bright and early for the shorty and Kurt and Blaine gave her extra hugs and surprisingly kisses on her cheeks but it was nice...she waved them off and sighed...her laundry...she left to go put the loads in there dryer at least and then she could get them in the morning...when she got back she was so tired she stripped completely and got under her covers and passed out...

Blaine and Kurt were snuggling and Blaine and Kurt spoke on what they new and Blaine was so happy that Kurt felt the same as him and would help him keep Tie safe...and he was glad he didn't have to hide anything fr'om his soulmate anymore...They kissed and snuggled and hoped beyond hope that Sebastian's heart or Tissa's heart wouldn't be broken...Seb was falling for 'him' and Tissa had gone through so much she deserved happiness and so did Sebastian but they new they would be there for their friends...and the young loving couple fell asleep.

Seb was snuggling under his covers he was glad to see Blaine and Kurt and Tie getting closer and he was glad he was getting closer to Tie...though he honestly couldn't get Tie from his mind...he wondered if that was one of the things being in love was about...he sighed who ever thought the great Sebastian Smythe would become a love sick fool...but he liked the feeling and hoped that he would be able to confess to Tie someday...maybe have a meaningful relationship. Maybe get Tie to believe in prince charming again...maybe they could heal each others wounds...but he could wait and know matter what happened he honestly just didn't want to see the shorty in pain anymore...he sighed and rolled over he needed sleep it was still school tomorrow...He sighed and with one last stretch he laid down and passed out...

chapter 13...o.o again sorry for any errors and that Kurt learnt so fast but I don't like when him and Blaine aren't on the same page...thanks again and for anyone who follows the story thanks for reading!


	14. nightmares,boxing and Cheesy feels

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

In the middle of the night Tissa woke up with a silent scream on her lips and jumping and clutching her chest...she needed air...she tried breathing...Trent...was there he had...he had killed Officer Williams and her friends and had found her and got to the guys...she shook and jumped when her cat came near...she grabbed Percy into a hug and cried...she was scared...she new logically she was fine...there was know way Trent new where she was...and her family was fine...and her boys...They were okay...She hugged Percy closer...he actually didn't squirm...he started purring and she let herself be sort of calmed by the sound...

Once she was able to breathe she let him down and got out of bed...giving him extra treats as to make sure he wasn't upset for her catnapping him...she stumbled over to her kettle putting on tea...she knows she could of called Kurt and Blaine...they would of been there in a flash...but she couldn't bug them...she knows she could of also put on clothes and called Seb...but she didn't want to worry them...she sighed and got into her binder and packer...and sweat pants and a hoodie...she made tea and sat on her bed taking out her cell...she was told she could call Officer Williams or Johnson anytime...she sighed and swiped for Officer William...

"Hello,Tie? Are you in trouble its late over there..?" she trembled...he was alive..."I-I am fine...just I had a dream you were uh dead...and everyone was dead...and just wanted to hear you.." she spoke softly like it was a secret...she heard a hum on the other end..."you did the right thing calling me Tie...I'm fine and everything is okay your family is fine and I know its going to be hard someday's and I can say they got their messages from you.." she nodded and felt herself feeling a bit better..."Thanks Officer Williams...I'm OK now going to try and get more sleep" she spoke and breathed " It's okay Tie...remember this is a secure number and you can call me when ever you feel off...I wish I could do more but..." she smiled...she liked Officer Williams...he was kind... "Thank you...I am good now...I'll let you go now..." she and him exchanged a few more words and she sighed she did feel a bit better...but was in no mind space to go to bed now..she looked over at the clock...3:42 well she sighed she would go get her laundry and then maybe go to their gym...

She got all her clothes and fed Percy and took care of his litter since she was up...she grabbed headphones and headed to the gym...when she got there she put on her headphones and went straight for a bag...she found supplies to tape up her hands and grabbed Gloves...they were only a bit big on her...she could deal...she breathed and took stance and then threw punches and letting out all her worries...all her pain. She had boxed before she had an okay grasp of it. She started a rhythm of two punches right one punch left then two punches left and one right...she kept it up getting lost in the music in her ears and the images in her head...she punched and hit and gabbed and threw in a few kicks and let her hands go numb...

Officer William had ended the call from Tissa and he had been a bit worried still so he got the number of her 'friends' and decided to text the Kid he had met...and texted Tie's phone that he was to take a day off...he sighed and looked at the photo on his desk of his wife and his little girl who was only 12 and he couldn't imagine being away from his family and he new how difficult it was on people who had to leave their homes...and he hopes he had done the right thing with Texting that kid...but he wasn't die to go to Paris for a few more weeks so he guessed he would have to trust his gut.

Seb Groaned rolling over and yawning his cell went off he sighed and reached for it turning the screen on he saw a number that he didn't know but he sat up and opened the message as he saw the word 'Tie' in his sleep fogged mind... "Hello Sebastian, This is Officer Williams...we spoke briefly before...I was hoping that you could do me a favour and check on Tie for me...He called me sounded upset...he claimed he was fine but I still worry as well as I told him to take the day off...could you make sure he does..Many thanks." Seb had woken up then...he was happy that the guy trusted him to check up on shorty but sort of upset that Tie hadn't come to get him if he was upset or Blaine or Kurt...He should respond at least though... "Hello, Thanks for trusting me with the Tie's night..I will go check on him and make sure he stays from classes...I can get back to you at some point if you want..is it okay if I save this number?" he replied and hoped he sounded okay...He got up and found track pants and a hoodie not bothering with a T-shirt...he'd go check up on Tie and if it was Bad he would call Kurt and Blaine...

After he had gotten dressed he heard his cell go off again... "thank you young man, Yes that would be fine and if you see anything or hear anything of course feel free to message me...though if you can handle it on your on I will have Tie just call me sometime soon" He nodded and saved the number saying he would if it led to that and then made sure to grab his keys and cellphone and wallet...and also hunt up his candles...he looked rugged but meh. He looked at the time it was 4:44 he groaned but at least Tie was worth the lack of sleep.

He walked to the door and knocked he frowned he heard a meow but no other movement he texted Tie and knocked again but no answer...weird...he tried the door and it was unlocked...that was weird...he saw baskets and shit and Percy meowed and he gave the cat a pet and no Tie...he felt a wave of fear hit him...but maybe he was grabbing more clothes from the laundry room...he made sure Percy was fine and then left shitting the door with a soft clock he headed to the laundry room but when he got there...there was no sign of Tie...he left and took out his phone...still no text from Tie...it was close to 5 am now...he decided to get the other two..

Blaine and Kurt heard frantic knocking at the door and stumbled Blaine's curly hair was everywhere...and Kurt had to blink.."coming.." he called and the knocking stopped he and Blaine walked to the door and opened.. "Sebastian what are you doing here so early?" Kurt questioned and Blaine came over soaking in Seb's face..."Tie isn't in his room and That Officer Williams texted me...saying Tie was upset and now he isn't in his room" The other two gasped and said they would help Seb look and they through on some cardigans and grabbed shoes...Seb nodded and Kurt said he would check the kitchens...and Seb said he would look in the Library and Blaine said he'd look in the common room...they split up in search for their friend...

Seb and Kurt had texted and said they couldn't find him and Blaine said know too they regrouped and suddenly Blaine had an idea... "when ever I get really uneasy or upset I go to the gym and box...Tie might of went to go like do yoga..." they nodded and the boys headed for the gym...it was now 5:35 and they were all seriously worried...

Tissa gulped and finally dropped on the ground...her hands were sore..but numb...she had tears in her eyes still... she felt a bit better though...she took off her gloves and winced,,,her knuckles looked awful...she should get up but she had been going full swing..for she looked at her phone...over an hour...well shit. She frowned at the text from Officer Williams and from Seb...it was 5:37...she tried to text but...no her hands decided they didn't like that...she sighed and put her head in her hands...the boys probably wouldn't find her so maybe she could come up with the strength to get up soon and come up with an excuse...

Blaine and the others had spotted a person at a bag and Blaine's heart jumped and they rushed over but stopped themselves from entering when they saw it was their shorty and then he just collapsed. Blaine connected the dots...looking around and saw his hands..."oh babe...please say no.." he whispered and the others looked the same...Blaine walked forward...the other two watched and when he called and touched 'his' shoulder softly 'he' jumped up in shock but also a little fear at first. Then Tie launched himself at Blaine and clung to him like...he couldn't believe he was seeing Blaine again...the others walked in and Kurt saw 'his' hands...sometimes he saw the same marks on Blaine...but Blaine boxed a lot more then Tie...Tie looked over at him to and then hugged him as well..Kurt was beyond worried now and the look on Blaine's and Sebastian's face...they were in the same vote...she finally looked at Seb and launched herself to him and began crying...Blaine and Kurt's heart broke a little.

Seb looked on...wondering what had hurt Tie so bad that he had to hug Kurt and Blaine like he wasn't goingg to see them again...or like he was seeing a ghost...he suddenly had an armful of Tie and he sighed and sat bringing him in closer...rocking him and he started humming the tune to Uptown girl...The others joined in and that seemed to have a calming effect on Tie...

"I had a dream...you were all...you were all.." she clutched to Seb...she sighed and tried to breathe she heard their humming and tried to consecrate on just that and Seb rubbed her back... "Take your time Tie...we are all here for you its okay" Blaine's soft soothing voice said she nodded and looked up. "I dream't that all the ones I care bout and Officer Williams and you guys...Trent had killed you" she stumbled over words a bit and Seb's blood boiled and he clutched the shorty closer... "were here and we promise to stay by your side even after you get to go home...and you will...I'm sure of it" she nodded and the boys group hugged then Blaine said they should clean her knuckles...They nodded and she blushed but let Seb Carry her...on his back and she sighed...and Blaine and Kurt got a first aid kid and when she was settled on her bed she sighed and let them take care of her...

Blaine who new a lot about boxing being a boxer himself started on her hands giving her a look she looked guilty and he sighed...gods this girl...he bandaged her hands trying ti be as gentle as possible as Kurt started on Tea and a quick breakfast and started putting her clothes away not sure what else to do...as he saw Seb text someone then call the school and let them know they had all gotten sick and he would be to get homework but other then that they would be resting they didn't even question it...must be nice to be able to use your name for things like this...

When Blaine was done they all ate and the boys made her eat more then she wanted...Seb said he had everything covered and he was just going to get their work and he'd be right back...she smiled thanking him and smiling saying she would be OK..she had Klaine here...he nodded and left quickly.

As soon as he left Blaine and Kurt turned to her. "Tissa are you sure your okay..and why didn't you come to us sweetie" Kurt asked. She sighed "sorry I thought about it but I was just thinking to hard I guess...but I...I will go to you guys next time I promise" they nodded and Kurt sighed he seriously was going to have a heart attack from this girl... "as long as you come to one of us...you don't have to take the burden by yourself well not completely..." Blaine said and she nodded and smiled. She was floored she new what friendship was she had amazing friends back home but to be so loved by these boys who had realistically know reason to care for her...she smiled brighter then before and was happy and not for the first time she truly believed everything happened for a reason cause here she was with these amazing kind souls...she hugged them and they laughed she looked at them "I love you guys so much" she saw them smile and they put the rest of her stuff away while waiting for Seb.

Sebastian smiled and charmed the teachers saying how they had been up all night taking care of Two sick shorty's and how he was en-charge of taking care of the boys and he took his job very seriously but would need Kurt's help and the teachers ate it up...they were charmed by Klaine and he was of course Sebastian Smythe...and Tie well he made teachers favourite easy...he Gathered up two days worth of homework for everyone 'just encase' and smiled his ass off and headed back towards the hall...seriously he hated being nice...but he supposed Tie was worth the effort...he felt himself smiling a real smile and mentally rolled his eyes...he texted that Officer to tell him he had gotten Tie the next couple days off and not to worry and then also decided to be extra nice again...He chucked the shit in the back set of his car...and went to go get food/and a little surprise gift for the shorty...shit he was getting soft...

He made an order at a Korean restaurant and then off to a flower shop he strutted in not caring if he was in sweats and a hoodie...he saw a clerk and she gave a forced smile he smirked "Hello,how may I help you this morning?" he nodded "yeah My friend isn't feeling well and I wanted to maybe cheer him up with flowers.." he saw her attitude change automatically and rolled his eyes..."oh you poor thing Hospital...or?" he smiled "no just a minor cold but he did hurt his hands..." she nodded and smiled "what are his favourite colours and is this a special friend dear" he blinked sort of thrown...his mind screamed yes! Very special but he blushed..."hopefully someday." he decided to be honest and she smiled a true smile glad to finally shake off his hobo first judgement he saw her nod and he thought for a second.."his favourite colour...is purple...and he seems fond of anything bright...but no pink." she nodded "what are you looking to spend dear..." he smirked and pulled out his wallet... "I've got five hundred in cash and a shit tone in debit/credits...so surprise me..." she looked shocked but nodded and went to work picking flowers and arranging them... she picked a few different purple flowers and a few yellow ones and orange ones and some green flora and white bushy things and wrapped in in a purple ribbon with a bow...he liked the look of it and he also saw balloons and cards "I'll take the heart shaped white Balloon that says 'thinking of you' and a card as well and do you have those fancy printed ones?" she nodded and when she was done arranging she went to a computer and asked what he wanted typed...Seb thought for a second and decided to go with his heart... "remember you can lean on me and Kurt and Blaine...we love you...I love you and we'll always have your back" she looked shocked but pleased and typed away and he picked a nice purple and white card...He saw her total everything and smiled as it cost 247.68 he tossed her 300. "Keep the change thanks for the help" he took the stuff and left with the clerk looking stunned.

When he picked up the food and stored everything in his car he also thought about Blaine and Kurt...he should get them something for Tie too...he went to some shop and walked in...he went to a teddy bear section and saw a few boring ones but then he saw a Purple rabbit with a Orange bowtie...and pink suspenders...it was perfect it was a soft plushie and so he picked it out and then went to the girls section...he wanted to get Tie a few headbands and a couple scarves...a clerk was giving him a weird look she saw him pick them out and didn't care if he looked odd...he picked out a few cool headbands that were all brightly coloured and a couple nice scarves he went to the check out after grabbing a few musical cards...One with don't stop believing by journey and the other ...raise your glass by P!nk...he was starting to feel like he new Blaine and Kurt too well...he smirked and again threw a hundred dollars at the clerk and left...he sent a few messages to Kurt and Blaine telling them he needed help with food and books...

Kurt's phone beeped and he raised his brow he had been wondering where Seb went it was now like 10 am and he wasn't back yet..."Blaine Seb says he wants are help but to keep the shorty in bed.." he giggled and Blaine smiled Tissa looked put out but smiled saying she would gladly hold down the fort...Seb also said that they had the next couple days off and shit and they just stopped trying to get him not to do stuff...but when they got to his car Kurt's reaction was Priceless "Holy cow you frigin Meerkat...buy the entire store..." Seb smirked and told them he wanted to cheer tie up so he got food and flowers for him and he got the bunny for him from Blaine and the accessories for him from Kurt he handed them their cards and they shook their heads the gifts were perfect and they took time to write messages "how much did all this cost Seb" Blaine asked ...Seb smirked well I had 500 dollars in my wallet in cash when I left now I'm left with 25$" They looked at him with wide eyes..."no worries killer most of the money was spent on the flowers the food and shit were fine...but I have the money and I care for you guys so no big deal" they nodded and Kurt and Blaine smiled when he wanted ...Seb could be the sweetest boy ever...They grabbed the stuff and headed back to Tie's room boy would she be shocked but they hoped she liked the stuff Kurt and Blaine gave another smiles and Seb Complained on having to carry the heavy shit...

Tissa made herself busy by feeding Percy and changing from her sweaty stuff to clean jogging pants and a long shirt that said 'I heart Yoda' she sighed she was feeling much better and couldn't wait til the guys were back...she heard a knock and went to go answer it..she opened and literately they walked in and were carrying bags and food and books and she couldn't even..."shorty sit on your bed shut your eyes" Seb said and she nodded and did just that she heard shuffling around and stuff being set down and a few bits of laughter so what ever was happening was good...she heard more things being put away and smelt food...she heard them shuffle in front of her and she was so god dammed curious...

"Okay shorty,...first things first you have to promise not to freak or worry bout trivial things like wow much a certain thing cost okay?" she nodded slowly..."ok open your eyes" she opened and there stood Blaine holding a purple bunny...with its hands 'holding' a card but the bunny had a orange bowtie..and pink suspenders...it was...oh my gosh...Kurt had an arm full of headbands and scarves hanging off and a card in his other hand and he held them in display they were on each side of Seb who was holding the biggest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen...and they were so...beautiful...she gasped and smiled "Guys...how..why..when...what" she couldn't form full thoughts they smiled and handed her the gifts..."it was all Sebastian but open the cards" Blaine said and she blushed holding the card from Kurt first...she read "I love you remember were here for you and we love you...your beautiful and will look even more so with these" she smiled and stood giving Kurt a a hug and kiss and she took Blaine's card...

"I've been alone Surrounded by darkness I've seen how heartless The world can be  
>I've seen you crying You felt like it's hopeless I'll always do my best To make you see<br>Baby, you're not alone 'Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through...

Now I know it ain't easy But it ain't hard trying Everytime I see you smiling And I feel you so close to me...And you tell me: Baby, you're not alone 'Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be Our love is all we need to make it through...

I still have trouble I trip and stumble Trying to make sense of things sometimes...  
>I look for reasons But I don't need 'em All I need is to look in your eyes And I realize...<p>

Baby, I'm not alone 'Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through...Oh, 'cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing, nothing, nothing Can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be You know our love is all we need Our love is all we need  
>To make it through..." -Darren Criss<p>

"I thought of you when I heard this song by one of my favourite artist Darren Criss we're here for you always..." she honestly started crying happy tears...Seb handed her the flowers and she broke and hugged Seb crying and laughing... "This is by far the most amazing gifts I've ever received and the cards are amazing and gosh...what did I do to deserve you guys in my life.." they smiled and Seb ruffled her hair and gave her a hug too they group hugged and she put he rabbit on her bed and her new stuff on her desk and her flowers in a large glass on her night stand...they all settled in with food and snuggles as the cat joined in to and they decided that after the food they would nap...so the 'boys' all snuggled on the ground Tissa clutching the bunny and feeling better then she has in months in that moment...

blah chapter 14 is over I couldn't help using a Darren song...they have been in my head so much lately...anyhow I hope it wasn't too cheesy...and sorry for any errors thanks for reading...!


	15. breakfast and cute times

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Tissa woke up and smiled as she saw the flowers on her stand she had a cat on her stomach. "Hello, buddy..." she looked around she was squished in between Blaine and Sebastian she smiled as she saw Kurt attach himself to Blaine but his arm was spread out and Seb was reaching out to him...the boys were the cutest things on the earth...she sighed and petted her cat and slid herself down and shuffled as Percy jumped off her..

she stretched and got him food...and then she was going to hop in the shower...she looked over and smiled the boys had shifted and were now in a snuggle pile...she felt like giggling but held it in grabbing her phone and she took a picture...gods they were soo cute.

She got ready and hummed and was glad they had today off too she felt well rested but her hands still hurt...she finished up and got out and put on the kettle and started on some food...

Seb felt like he was being surrounded by limbs...he blinked his eyes open and looked down...he had a Klaine on top of him...he smiled at how natural they looked together and felt a wave of affection from them...he looked over and waved at Tie and looked down...now the problem would be getting up...should he wake them...or let them sleep...He brushed Blaine's curls he left his hair products at his room and it was the first time really seeing him without since even the night before the gel was as long lasting as it advertises he guessed and it wasn't as curly as it is this morning...it was actually sorta adorable...he heard footsteps and looked up as Tie knelt down and showed him a picture of all them sleeping he smirked he liked it...though it be perfect if he had Tie in their too...they decided to wake the boys since there was food and tea anyhow..."Klaine time to get up..." Tie said and Blaine opened his eyes blinking..."wah..." he shook Kurt and Kurt mumbled "lets go Princess" Seb said and he saw Kurt's eyes flutter open and blink...

Once they were all ready for the afternoon Tie served them food and tea and the boys ate and tackled the homework assigned to them...it took 3 hours...Tie supplied lots of tea...but still. When they were done they groaned and Tie cracked his knuckles wincing slightly... "you better not use your hands much today Tie..." Blaine said and she nodded and they laid back on the floor and Percy went and sat on Kurt...Purring... "let me guess... your royal catness wants lunch" Percy Meowed and the gang laughed...Tissa rolled her eyes and she got up to feed the fatty...

The boys decided not to risk it and stayed in Tie's room all day just leaving to get clean clothes and Blaine insisted on hair gel...they rolled their eyes fondly...They snuggled up with Tea and watched the other harry potter movies and when that was over they decided to start on a Lord of the Rings marathon...but started with all the Hobbit movies first...they Ordered take away which Seb paid for and they all joked about it. Tie and Blaine even looked convincingly sick hiding under the covers together and coughing...as their dorm rep came to check in on them...after not finding them in separate rooms Sebastian threw on his award winning smile and Charmed her right away and explained how he and Kurt were taking care of the shorty's and he had already spoken to their teachers and completed the work load already...she blushed and nodded and left and he smirked women were to easy...

Blaine and Tissa high five'd at their performance and the guys went back to eating and watching the 3'rd installment of the hobbit...when those were over they took a quick break to freshen up and stretch and Seb blushed when Tie stretched and his shirt rode up...his tummy cutely on display he saw a few tiny scars and raised his brow...wondering wear they were from...Tissa saw Seb raise his eyebrows and she smiled as she felt better after stretching out... "what's up Seb?" he blinked...

"Oh nothing really just noticed marks on your tummy from when you stretched...they looked like scars..?" he asked and she blushed and Blaine and Kurt came in closer curious. "You don't have to answer..." she shook her head she wasn't ashamed she was just shy that the guys saw her tummy..."uh no its fine lets see uh when I was 15...I had exploratory surgery..." she explained and Blaine whistled and Kurt winced and Seb nodded they all sat...the movies weren't going anywhere... "what happened?" Blaine asked..."oh well I was having pains on my left and right side of my lower belly and so they thought it was my appendix...and that was part of it but I had pains on both sides and so they couldn't see things on ultrasound or x-rays so they decided to do an exploratory surgery and they took out my appendix and as well as they had discovered one intestinal tube had been flipped over and kinked like a hose...so they unkinked it and flipped it and permitally stitched it to the side of my tummy so it wouldn't do the same thing...since it was dangerous cause of well obvious reasons..." she told them and they blinked "wow were you scared?" Kurt asked she smiled and laughed "no,no It wasn't my first surgery so actually I was pretty relaxed and even fell asleep before they fully gave me the anesthetic." she explained like it was normal and the others blinked and Blaine whistled...Seb was glad the scaring wasn't from being attacked...but was amazed on how much Tie has been through..Kurt looked shocked but asked "how many surgeries have you had" Kurt asked extremely curious and astounded. The others wanted to know too and nodded she smiled "umm Thirteen but not all of them major"...it got silent and then "seriously how are you alive..." Blaine was amazed and Seb and Kurt nodded in shock...she laughed and smiled "I wouldn't give up..." now as much as I'm cool with sharing my life story with you gents...I am seriously in need of some Orlando Bloom and sword fights and Magic..." they shook their heads laughing They had time to learn stories from Tie and they all snuggled back in and Seb could feel himself falling more and more in love with Tie...Tie was such an amazingly strong and beautiful person...he shook his head and smiled as Tie lent his head on him and Blaine and Kurt were lent on Tie and he honestly was so lucky to know these boys...

When the Hobbit was over they all wanted more food...so they reheated some of the take away and grabbed some fruit and snacks and then all sat to watch the first Lord Of The Rings...the extended additions...cause they were crazy like that.

When the first Movie was over they all yawned and stretched it was like 1:30 in the morning now...they didn't have school tomorrow and so they all decided to do at least one more and they made more tea and changed and Tie went the the bathroom Kurt distracted Seb so she could grab a bra...it was sort of handy having them know...Blaine fed Percy and gave him a belly rub and Percy was loving that...

when the second movie was over it was safely 4 am and they were all sleepy as fuck...they all did nightly routines and then all grabbed blankets and pillows and got into another snuggle pile. "goodnight guys Love you" Came Tie's sleepy voice they smiled and said goodnight as well and Tissa smiled and snuggled in feeling safe with these boys...

Kurt Blinked and opened his eyes...there was a cat looking at him and he smiled and pet Percy he guessed it was about time he was the one to get woken up by the royal catness...he rolled out of Blaine's strong arms and got up stretching and he meowed "Yeah, Yeah...hold on your highness..." The cat meowed and he giggled and headed to go find his wet food..he checked the fridge and didn't see a can open and looked over...when he looked down he asked Percy... "so salmon or White fish.?" Percy Meowed and rubbed his right leg...he looked in his right hand... "Salmon it is then" he laughed and opened the tin dishing it out and set it down giving Percy a pet...he yawned...and looked at his cell it was only 8:37 am...he groaned...if Percy woke up Tissa every morning...how the hell did she go through the day...he personally loved sleep...he could wake up early and stay up latre and always had to make sure he looked fantastic...but sleeping was the best thing...He sighed though...and went to the kettle and went about making some tea. Then went about freshening up and got a bright pair of purple skinny jeans on and a white shirt that had the name of one of his favourirte musical bands and a grey vest and a purple scarf...he made himself some Chai tea...and then looked over smiled at the dog pile...Tissa had pictures of them so he took out his cell and snapped a photo...he grinned and shook his head he had the cutest 'boys' in his life...He emailed his father and Finn and a few of the new directions he tried to email as much as possible...he missed his dad and Carol and Finn and well everyone...but if he wanted too he could chicken out and fly back home...he looked over to Tissa. She couldn't until they caught this Trent guy...he sighed and updated his dad on how he met amazing people and that he couldn't wait for him to meet Seb and he typed...Ti...he didn't want to tell his father about this cute boy when he was a 'she' and he had faith Trent would be caught...but he made it sound like a boy but left it open for interpretation...his dad wasn't one to judge and he trusted Kurt's judgement on people...he did however tell his dad how Blaine was being so sweet and helped him with Math while he helped with french and the boys were getting really close and updated his dad on Blaine's bully...he did tell him that the short kid Ti...beat up the tall guy...he didn't condone violence but he grinned he new his father would get a kick out of it when Burt found out Blaine was being targeted he wanted to come to Paris and kick the kids butt...he loved that his father treated Blaine like his kid too...Blaine's dad was less then stellar and his parents in general were never around...he finished emailing his dad and sighed as he looked at the clock...9:47...he groaned...but then heard shuffling...

Tissa opened her eyes and stretched she rolled out of Blaine's and Seb's arms and sat up smiling at Kurt. "good morning Kurt..." he smiled and bid her good morning as well. They put on the kettle again and then this time Kurt and Tissa decided to partner up and cook Breakfast...she got her equipment on...and he frowned feeling bad again but she smiled and said it was okay...she got dark blue jeans on and her black T-shirt that had Thor's hammer on it...he shook his head Her,Blaine and Seb...total nerds...but he smiled they were his nerds...she also said fuck it and put on a bright purple headband on that was checkered with white and grey and also grabbed a purple scarf...she matched with him he smiled and she grabbed her purple high tops and he grabbed his grey ones and they left arm in arm...

They got to the common Kitchen and again it was like deserted as the others went home and they started on blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes...and then cut up some fruit to go with it and Tissa taught him how to make home made proper whip cream...they worked well together and set one of the tables...Kurt kissed Tissa's cheek... "this looks tots awesome" he smiled and she blushed and high five'd him. "yeah it does.." it was now 11:55 and Kurt smiled and texted a picture message to Blaine and Seb...with the tittle of "good morning...thought you boys were cute...hurry up in the kitchen." he laughed along with her and she smiled brightly and they started on some Coffee..and Tea for herself...while they waited for their boys...and then sat and Kurt told her stories of his Dad and His family and New Directions and The warblers as they waited...

Blaine and Seb got woken up by their phones pinging and they smiled and laughed as they saw the cute picture and got ready to go Blaine even grabbing Percy's litter and |Seb got his water and fed him again. They got dressed Blaine in bright yellow skinny jeans with a white shirt that had a yellow collar and a yellow bowtie with white poka-dots and he grabbed his yellow sunglasses and his white shoes and Seb laughed Blaine was adorable...he put on a simple light blue jean and green low tops and his green t-shirt that had a pair of green fist and the word SMASH on them and he threw on his black cardigan sweater and grabbed his glasses and spiked his hair and they headed out grabbing Tie's keys the twit and locked up...they walked down the hall and when they got the kitchen their stomachs growled the food looked and smelt amazing they called out but the 'boys' were zoned out and Seb's heart skipped a beat Tie's smile was too cute and when his glasses fell forward and were hanging on his nose cutely...his chubby cheek face alight with laughter...gods he was fucked...He rubbed his face...and looked over at Blaine and Blaine has this all knowing smile on his face..."shut up Anderson..." he said but had no heat in his voice...Blaine laughed and when they walked up Blaine Kissed Kurt's head and herd him gasp but then Kurt smiled saying hello. Seb ruffled the shorty's hair...she looked up and glared but he smirked and flicked Tie's glasses up her nose..."that's what you get for zoning out shorty..." they all laughed and even she joined in who could stay mad at him... and they sat down to eat the boys inhaled their food and Tissa just shook her head laughing at her boys...

The end of chapter 15...wow I never imagined it would be this big of a story...but thanks for reading and again sorry for any errors...


	16. sightings, Tears&friendships

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

After the food they cleaned up their mess...then went back to Tie's room to make sure they had their wallets and stuff. Sebastian had offered to drive everyone to the Market to get some more food...and junk so they could watch the last Lord of the Rings movie...plus survive the rest of the weekend...Tie also needed to get more cat supplies...

When they got there Blaine and Kurt said he would buy actual food...and Blaine said he would get the junk food then meet up with Kurt...Seb nodded and he went off with Tie...the kid had a lot of supplies to get...Blaine sent him an all knowing smile again and he sighed...tis was his life.

"OK shorty what's on Royal Catness's list?" Seb smirked and she rolled her eyes fondly. Though really it was the truth Percy was spoiled rotten. "Cat litter, Treats, a cat post...and wet and dry food." she listed off everything and he nodded "cat post?" she nodded "Yeah I should of gotten him one awhile ago but I put it off but I can't have him wrecking the room and I can tell he's getting a little restless." he nodded and they walked down the isle and they grabbed all the regular supplies. As they found the post Tissa was looking at all the prices and sighed...even know the government was covering her expenses she didn't want to spend too much money...and it couldn't be too big anyhow cause her room wasn't entirely huge. "what about this one shorty?" she looked up and saw an extravagant Black cat post with a house on the bottom and three stilts and a platform that had a small bed and it wasn't too big or to small. "Seb its lovely but it's way to expensive..." he rolled his eyes and grabbed it anyhow. "no worries shorty it's for Royal Catness after all I got it." he smirked and mentally added that he would pay for all of their stuff...he had the money and now he had people who he wanted to spend money on. She smiled at him, Seb was such a dork. She didn't even protest anymore...he would find another way to lavish all of them.

They grabbed the cat stuff and met up with the others picked out some more food and then when they went to the cashier and it was a pretty girl and she totaled up everything Seb smiled his charming smile and swiped his card. The other's rolled their eyes but smiled fondly.

Tissa pulled Seb's arm. She felt like showing her appreciation for him...He looked over and she lent up as well as pulled him down further and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sebastian, this means a lot" she said so sweetly not realizing how the scene looked and Kurt and Blaine had tiny hidden smiles trying not to giggle. Poor Sebastian's face was red and he looked like he had just won the lottery or something.

The clerk blushed at the cute moment between the 'boys' she smiled and gushed a bit. "You boys are so cute what a loving boyfriend, awe look he's red just adorable!" the cashier smiled and spoke in French and Kurt giggled and Blaine smirked and Seb grew even more red. Tissa got like 2 words from that...she just smiled and said Thank you and didn't understand why Kurt was laughing so hard...mean! Seb nodded trying to find his voice and eventually replied "Thank you, Though he's not my boyfriend...hopefully someday." he smiled and saw the understanding on the clerks face and she said she saw the obvious love and wished him luck. Blaine and Kurt cooed and Tissa sat their pouting but had a small smile...she shook her head and they said goodbye and Thanked her again and headed towards the car.

"So what did she say That made you go red Seb...I got like adorable...and cute. Was she calling you cute?" she smiled and Kurt and Blaine giggled...her french was improving but..."oh and boyfriend the word boyfriend did she ask if you had a boyfriend?" Seb Blushed and coughed clearing his thoughts a second "Uh she thought you were my boyfriend and called us cute and adorable" he stuttered a bit and Kurt and Blaine held back snickers...they just the situation was too jokes. Tissa blushed and had a 'I get it now' look on her face..."Oh...! wow...well I guess being your boyfriend isn't so bad...better then little brother..." she meant it as an innocent statement but Seb mentally swoomed and The boys snickered more at Seb's so obvious happy go lucky face.

Tissa smiled and she looked at Kurt and Blaine automatically assuming that they were laughing at her..."shut up I'm short everyone assumes I'm the little brother or younger then them..." Blaine and Kurt and Seb smiled at each other Tie was adorable..."don't worry bout it shorty..." they laughed and she sighed dramatically. They finished unloaded into the car and Kurt and Blaine ended up taking the cat post in the back set with them. It was funny cause they pouted bout not being able to snuggle...

When they got back to the school it took a few trips and they got odd looks from some of the staff but meh it was good. When they got back to the room they set everything up and all laughed as Percy looked at the post weirdly...like it was an invasion. They also put the food away and then sprawled out...effort. "so movie..then cook?" Blaine asked...they nodded and grabbed junk food and all got comfy and Percy claimed Kurt's lap...as he was snuggled up against Blaine. Sebastian was next to Blaine and Tie decided to lay down with her head in Seb's lap he didn't seem to mind. They had chips and Pop and then got lost in the magic that is Lord of the Rings.

Officer Williams finally got a hit off of their database...It was a 47% chance it was Trent...somewhere in Germany...he hoped he would stay there this time...they started communicating with the police there but it would take 3-5 days for all the proper paper work and to get them involved with catching Trent. He sighed and rubbed his face...he wished this could be over... "well at least it's something.." he sighed and Sargent Johnson gave him a look he was thinking the same...Unfortunately with a lot of things when your higher up on the food chain you can't do a lot of the foot work and he's been pulled in other directions but now that they had a hit off their database again they could start partnering up again and he could focus a little more at this case...they had been working on trying to Find Trent Denton and building a strong case with facts,crime scene photos and evidence and they got video statements from the other victims coming forth and have been working closely with the police who Trent's finger prints were found in other cases...they had no worries when it came to giving him jail time but it was catching the bastard...well Both partners gave another a look this paper work won't fill itself out...so back to work they went.

Seb was trying not to freak out Tie...was laying in his lap! It was so...intimate...and couplish...he blushed and tried to pay attention to the movie. Though he also hoped that this would happen again, though as an actual couple...he sighed and smiled as Tie made noises and got so adsorbed in the movie...even know he new some of the lines...so he had obviously seen it all before...but he guessed that's one of the things he loved bout Tie...he was so simple and could be happy with the simplest things. It was cute and very endearing not many people were like that.

Kurt was petting Percy sort of absentmindedly he was glad to have some Intimacy with Blaine and he really did enjoy the movies they watched. He saw Seb's faces and smiled at Blaine who smiled back they couldn't help it it was cute to see the confident boy who literally was used to just charming anything he wanted be so lovesick over a person. Though they both worried a little not wanting either Tissa or Seb to get hurt and they hoped everything would work out...though as Kurt gave Blaine a small kiss he felt in his heart everything would be OK.

When the movie was over the 'boys' went to go make some actual food in the common Kitchen. They had decided on making a Mexican night feast...Seb helped with cutting things and keeping up with the dishes. Blaine and Tie were making fajitas and wraps and tacos and nachos and salad..Kurt was busy baking desert for them all...the four made a good team and soon the kitchen smelt amazing and they had cooked a bunch of food and set one of the tables and tidied a bit. They even grabbed a little Wine to go with dinner and a pitcher of water with lemons in it. They sat and ate and joked and just generally goofed around like always.

When the 'boys' devoured all the food...they made sure there mess was all gone and then Headed back to Tie's room. Tie went over and checked his phone after feeding the cat and the other boys raised their brows in concern when they saw Tie's face become a little pale.

Tissa was feeling good in this moment and she honestly loved being with the boys, living with them, cooking with them, going to classes with them. She wished that she wasn't here because she had to be...she fed Percy and rolled her eyes fondly and then went to check her cell...4 messages from Officer Williams...'In 3 day's we'll be checking a lead in Germany.' then 'we have a pretty solid case now..try not to worry.' then "Sargent Johnson and I have been in contact its a 47% match but we are checking it out for sure anyhow...I know Germany is close by in a way kid but try not to worry we have no need to worry there is know way he know's were you are' that was part one. ' Just keep your head up and try to enjoy your time. We will let you know of course if anything changes.' -Officer Williams. Tissa gulped and tried to process everything she had learned She rationally new she was fine. There was no way that Trent new where she was. Germany was close yes but it wasn't close enough to worry over. She breathed and tried to calm her racing mind.

"Tie...talk to us...what happened?" Seb asked and he saw Tie snap out of his zoned look and frowned. The other two nodded and were worried. Tissa looked over at them...she took a breath again. "I'm okay...just Officer Williams updated me on a few things and its just all so overwhelming." she said trying to keep her voice calm. The other's looked dubious at Tie. Though if it had made Tie so worried they weren't sure if the update was a good thing. Seb frowned and decided fuck it...he walked over to Tie and grabbed the kid in a hug...he felt the brace and sighed lifting the shorty in his arms and cradling his head... "It's okay to be scared it's okay to be worried..we could never understand everything you are going through but, YOU ARE BY KNOW MEANS ALONE" he raised his voice slightly and stated it so firmly. Blaine and Kurt walked over hugging Tie from behind and murmured agreements.

Tissa was in total shock...she couldn't..she didn't know...she took in their words though and how safe she felt in their embrace and she clung to Seb and started crying...she cried over missing her family and her friends...she cried over all the abuse. She balled over wishing she was actually a boy...she cried on how much she loved these boys...she cried over the worry and stress and the nightmares...she was scared and she was worried and not just for herself...she wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost one of her friends...they all slumped to the ground but Seb never let her go...she kept crying until she made know noise...until she had no tears left...she didn't even remember crying this much the first night after everything...but she know's it must have been a long thing coming.

Blaine and Kurt's heart broke...Tissa was going through so much. They hated seeing her so scared...they hated that she had all these tears built up. This girl had been alone a lot of her life. They were happy they could be here for her...but they even cried a little and Blaine and Kurt vowed to make sure she wasn't alone with her tears again...

Sebastian was at a loss...he wasn't very good with consoling people...or feelings. Though all he new in that moment is that he never wanted to see Tie this scared ever again...he wanted to protect him from everything wanted to heal him...he held the shorty closer and kissed the shorty's soft hair...he murmured sweet nothings and he smiled a sad small smile at Blaine and Kurt when they joined. Soon the sobbing became silent but he new by the quiet hic-ups of breath Tie was still crying so he just held more and fought through it though.

After awhile Tissa stopped crying she felt better and warm...she felt Seb's gentle kisses to her head...she felt Blaine's hand rub her back and Kurt rub her arms...she sighed and looked up wiping her face. She smiled at Kurt and Blaine and they kissed her on the cheek. Seb let Her go a bit and she smiled at him. "Thanks guy's I feel a lot better...and just well thanks." they nodded and Seb gave Tie a quick kiss on the side of the lips like he had done a few nights ago for him. His smile back was worth the butterflies and they all shifted to actually get comfy and Kurt made Tea and Blaine grabbed blankets and they gave a small giggle seeing Percy curled up in his house.

Tissa didn't want to let Seb go though and he didn't seem to mid so she was squished into his side and he and his arm around her protectively she smiled up grateful at the blanket and tea and they joined her as well Blaine flanking her side and Kurt flanking Seb's she felt nice now...she still had worried thoughts but...she wasn't as scared...they put on a feel good movie...Kung Fu Panda and soon she had a smile on her face and snuggled into Seb more...sure Trent was out there sure she didn't know how she was feeling right now...but she was safe and these boys were the best thing that happened ever since all this stuff went down...

blah done chapter 16...o.o crazy...hopefully you like it. Thanks for reading and again sorry for any errors and stuff. I'll hopefully update again soon ^^


	17. Cute moments and a mini smut

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

They ended up staying with Tie the rest of the weekend never leaving his side for more then like fifteen minutes. Sebastian and was thinking about if they had a place together it be easier...or knock a wall down between Klaine's room and Tie's they could live peacefully in the same area still have two bathrooms and expand Tie's Kitchen...take out Kurt and Blaine's mini thing...get a bigger fridge. Seb shook his head...even if the school let him do that..which they would since his Father would just throw money at them. Tie wasn't going to be here for too long hopefully...he wanted Tie to see his family again. Though if Tie went back home...he would follow he had no loyalty to the school and he could attend anywhere...he had the money to move wherever he wanted he smirked...if he had to put up with Canadian Hockey and people being overly nice to you...he smirked Tie be worth it and hopefully he could convince Blaine and Kurt to go to or maybe Tie would move to the States...but he wanted to stay with the boys and continue living with them and be just with them...he honestly felt they were more family then anyone in his family. He smiled to himself as he finished getting ready for school. Looking at the other's he smirked Kurt was complaining on not having enough time for his moisturizing routine and Blaine had to shave...the kid was scruffy he also couldn't find his precious hair gel...Seb smirked the only one who seemed ready was Tie who just was putting on his brightly coloured socks. Seb shook his head it was hectic and honestly crazy loud but he liked it and didn't want to stop learning all these sides of the boys he loved dearly...

Once the boys were on there way and actually made it to breakfast for once...they ate like pigs and then headed to English...it was finally the end of Shakespeare! Tissa was excited she loved works like Othello and Hamlet but she had already done this stuff twice over now...They were now onto Speeches and the topics were world issues...again she's done it but Speeches and essays were her homeworld...They sat and the teacher drowned on. Seb looked over entertained that Tie was so bored and chuckled at the kids obvious distaste...he shot a look to Kurt who also had this amused face...Blaine was so adsorbed in class like always...nerd. The teacher said they had a week to come up with a speech on some issue and they would hand them in then he would pick the top 15 he liked to have read orally in class though he also threatened to pick random kids if they didn't take it seriously.

When class was over they all headed off to their next classes and then school went on as normal. Tissa seriously doesn't know how she did it...she was happy though in a way she was getting a second chance and they had told her they would use her work here towards a GED diploma. So At least she wasn't wasting this time of doing classes. When It was time for glee club they were practicing for the school assembly coming in a couple weeks. They were practicing Uptown girl and a few others. The dancing was easy and the singing flawless...Blaine and Kurt and Seb were all taking leads in the songs as the boys were impressed on their skills...she laughed and when club time was over they packed up and went to the dinning hall.

"Man I'm starving...all that dancing" Blaine said and the other's nodded and They sat down with their food. "yeah, even I'm supper hungry.." Tissa said and the others laughed and Seb ruffled her hair she glared but he just smiled and her heart melted and she rolled her eyes...stupid attractive boys. Stupid attractive gay boys that made her heart go weeeee. Though She shook her head and they ate dinner talking bout what subjects they were going to write about in English. Kurt was writing about freedom of expression...Blaine had chosen The value of music/arts in schools. Seb had picked Abusive relationships...the others smiled sadly. Tissa had done speeches and stuff lots of times. She didn't want a topic so close to home so she decided on Mental disorders. The boys gave her a look and she explained how her mother was Bi-polar and her aunts and uncles all had various mental illnesses and the stigmas placed on someone who was related to someone like her family. The boys nodded and they decided to go back to Tie's room to start on their homework. Plus Percy was probably wondering where they were cause he wanted dinner too. After feeding his Royal Catness they started on some of their homework and settled into another movie. They didn't want to leave Tie but she assured them that she was okay and if anything did happen she wouldn't hesitate to call them. Blaine and Kurt sighed and nodded and gave her hugs and kissed each of her cheeks she smiled and kissed their cheeks too biding them goodnight. Seb came forward and gave Tie a hug "make sure you actually call if you need anything..." she nodded and smiled and they bid one more goodbye and left.

Tissa got settled in she took off her binder and packer and got into mini shorts...it was to dam hot in this school...she fed Percy his midnight snack...fatty and then did her nightly routine...she felt good though and decided to stay up a bit to do more homework. Tissa wasn't used to school work but she wanted to at least try...she was given a second chance...so she being used to late nights anyhow sat at her desk after making tea and went to work writing her essay for English...that was due on Thursday. She got lost in the writing...she was always good with writing essays...in fact in grade 5 she wrote her older brother's grade 11 English ISU for him. He was working lots and had paid her fifty bucks to do it and she got him an 83% on it...it was jokes. She was just doing the rough draft though...it would need to be typed up...she drank more tea and then settled in not noticing the morning was fast approaching.

Kurt and Blaine were finishing up their nightly routine and thinking of everything. Kurt had gotten emails back from his friends and dad. His dad sounded happy to hear from him and glad that school was going well. Burt said he was happy Blaine was good now and admitted he had cheered at Kurt telling him their friend had beaten up the kid and that their friend was shorter then Blaine...He wished them all luck and lots of love and said that they would Skype Saturday...Kurt smiled and with a kiss from Blaine he emailed back saying he was looking forward to it and they put the computer away and the boys snuggled and kissed another...Blaine whispering how beautiful Kurt was and how much he loved him and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life together with him...Kurt was sorta teary as he kissed Blaine in return and told him he loved him too and was looking forward to spending forever with his soulmate...The boys kissed more and held another and fell asleep contently.

**mini smut scene**

Sebastian was in his shower leaning against the wall letting the water flow over him...he was worried about tie...but also since he was alone and finally let himself go over the happenings of the last few days. He realized he had one...kissed Tie...and his lips were plump and he wanted to devour him in a kiss...he was French after all...he had magical kissing skills...Two he also had Tie's head in his lap! He was well behaved...at the time but reflecting on it...the intimacy of it...the heat of tie's body against his...the scent of him and his cute noises during the movie...then he was blessed to see Tie's cute tummy...fuck...he was hard and he hadn't even...Seb sighed and tried to clear his head...but his mind was feeding him these thoughts...and he sadly was giving in. Kissing Tie properly til The shorty was out of breath but wanting more...he groaned and started stroking himself a bit...he pictured stripping off Tie's shirt...and kissing his neck whispering how he didn't care bout the binder and then touching Tie's soft tummy...he bet it was kissable...Seb swore as he was close already...shit what was coming over him!...but he new sort of what...Tie he wasn't just a quick lay. Tie was everything good in this forsaken world and he was in love with the shorty...The shorty's cute smile...his sexy laugh...his perfect ass...gods Seb wanted to feel that ass...Kurt and Blaine had nice ass's too...in fact he was sort of jealous...but Tie's ass...he groaned stroking more and just the thought of Tie...naked underneath him while Seb made him make those sexy and cute noises... "ah, Fuck" Seb groaned as he came panting... and moaning out in bliss...

***end mini smut***

he washed off and then felt sort of guilty...fuck it had to be love cause Seb had never felt guilty over anything...ever. He got out drying off and brushing his teeth...'get your head in the game Seb' he finished and got a pair of track pants and flopped on his bed...he hoped he didn't act even more like a love sick fool tomorrow...he new rationally they wouldn't know...but still. He sighed and rolled over setting his alarm clock and passed out...

Tissa yawned as she finished her rough draft...shit it was late 3:34...she looked down at Percy even he was sleeping...She got up and stretched and groaned as her bones cracked. She packed up her stuff a bit for the next day and went to the washroom. Afterwards she pulled her covers back and looked over at her flowers. Smiling she was reminded on her boys...and how kind Sebastian was...and how she was falling for him even if she new it couldn't happen. One she was older and so...No. Two she wasn't actually here for good reasons...three she was a girl! , and Sebastian the attractive man that he was...was gay...'fuck...come on Ti pull yourself together...' she sighed and hugged her bunny that she got from them and sighed if only...though...she supposed though having fantasy's were OK...she was surrounded by the hottest boys ever and they were gay...she was so unlucky...but she smiled a bit she loved them and they 'loved' her and she new that. She was a big girl and she would be fine. After all its not like she could actually end up with Seb...and she was okay with friends...she sighed and got comfy and Percy came to join her at her feet and she set an alarm clock and went to sleep...knowing she would be sleepy tomorrow...that was okay though she would live.

the end of 17...*blush* hopefully the mini smut was okay...and thanks for reading! Again sorry for any errors and hopefully I'll have another update soon!


	18. Klaine know all, Seb is an ass in class

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Tissa groaned as her cat was on top of her poking at her face...she looked at her cell...7:22...she should of gotten up at 7...but she was sleepy and her cat was poking her... "yeah,yeah hold on...mommy is sleepy..." she shouldn't of stayed up so late...she picked him up and moved him off the bed and he meowed at her as she stretched and yawned...she slid out of bed and went to go feed the fatty and give him water...She needed a shower...it help her wake up...she grabbed her stuff and went to go shower hopefully she could be ready on time before the boys were there.

Sebastian woke up and groaned as he stretched and scratched his abs. He was still had last night in his mind and he blushed as he got ready...he needed to be cool before he picked up Tie and Klaine. He sighed and gathered up all his stuff and made sure he looked and smelled good as he left. He walked to Tie's door and knocked and entered when was called...he stopped though Tie was still sort of wet from mostly likely the shower...his hair and face and he was dressed but dam did he look cute and Seb mentally scolded himself and offered to help with the cat litter and while Tie searched for socks...and he texted Blaine and Kurt to meet them here. Tie nodded in thanks and cutely made noises trying to put on the socks he picked...Seb blushed and focused on the cat litter.

Blaine and Kurt walked to the room entering without knocking and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as Tissa was hoping round putting on her socks...Blaine laughed and greeted everyone and they laughed as Tissa fell over and didn't bother complaining, just continued sitting while she fiddled with her brightly coloured socks. Today she had an Orange sock on her left foot and on her right foot a green sock with purple poka-dots...she was way to adorable for her own good...Blaine shook his head and the other's laughed.

Kurt noticed Seb's blush...he usually didn't blush at Tissa's cuteness...but he shrugged and then helped her get her shoes and jacket and Blaine made sure she had her keys and lunch card in her backpack and Seb finished the cat litter and washed his hands and then grabbed Tie's bag...they nicked more food from Tie's fridge and went off to English...Seb blushed as the shorty hit his arm saying he could carry his own bag...but he just smiled and hoisted the bag higher and laughed as he huffed walking ahead and stealing Kurt's arm...Seb couldn't help but focus on Tie's perfect ass...

Blaine saw Seb's facial interactions and raised his brow...Seb usually didn't blush so easily he wondered what the boy was thinking. When he looked at Kurt and saw the same question mark face he new Kurt was thinking the same but then Kurt got swept away by Tissa and Blaine raised his brow further in amusement as he saw Seb look so blatantly at Tissa's ass...then he saw Seb's blush again and saw him shake his head and he made a face...and Blaine's brain connected the dots and it was like you could literally see the light-bulb and then he smiled and snickered...oh man Seb...musta had a dream about Tie...or Maybe he even...Seb looked over at him when he had snickered and Blaine smiled and then nodded towards Tie and smirked...

Seb was trying not to think perverted thoughts about a certain shorty's ass but then he heard Blaine snicker and he looked over and blushed Blaine had his all knowing look on his smug face and Seb looked ahead and then leaned in... "Not a word Anderson, Not a single word.." He saw Blaine giggle and try to stifle a laugh behind his hand and he groaned...friends...they were made to embarrass you...why did he want them...oh right cause they also sort of were awesome...

Blaine tried not to laugh only succeeding a bit he took a breath and looked ahead at the other two and Kurt had Tissa zoned into what ever he was talking bout so he stepped closer... "what happened wet dream?" he saw Seb blush and stutter out a NO...he tried not to laugh but he had a huge grin on his face it was funny seeing the usually calm Seb so embarrassed... "I didn't have a wet dream...I'm not twelve...though uh...gosh why am I talking bout this..." Seb sighed and Blaine laughed and said that they could text in English and Seb nodded and the boys walked into class and sat down and Kurt was shocked that Tie had his essay done pretty much...they all were...

"Yeah I ended up getting lost in the essay last night not going to bed til like 3:30ish..." and as she said this she gave a tiny yawn...Seb looked over in concern but Tissa smiled and said she was fine and she didn't stay up on purpose she promises...they all nodded and Kurt took out what he had so far and so did the other two... "I can help you guys...after all you guys help me." she said and they nodded and Kurt took Tissa's draft to edit the spelling and Tissa took Blaine's to go over it and Seb and Blaine traded and started out their intro's...Seb had texted Blaine and told him a edited version of what he did last night and Blaine smirked at him and made fun of him a bit...then he texted Kurt that Seb had been a pervert and Kurt smirked he new something was up...and then all through that Tissa just did Kurt's essay not noticing the looks the other boys were giving another or Seb's red face...

When class was over Kurt and Blaine and Seb were shocked that Tie had finished Kurt's essay and she told them speeches and essays and stories...were her homeworld...they blinked...gods Tie was soo cute. They headed off to their next classes and Kurt smirked as he would be able to get more out of Sebastian in French class...Blaine new that Kurt could get way more details then him so he grabbed Tissa's arm gently and they headed to Music Theory.

"so Seb...wana explain to me your weird behaviour and the looks and off statements?" Kurt asked in fluent French but he had a smug smile on his face...a year earlier and he would of headed to the hills anything related to sexual but he's grown a lot and you know Blaine's helped...He saw Seb grow red and rub his lips in a cute embarrassed gesture... "Sort of but like I'm not used to being so flustered or shit...how having like friends to embarrass me or like feeling embarrassed..." he explained also in French but they whispered a little for they didn't want other's to hear. Kurt smiled softly glad that Seb trusted them all so much and was experiencing real friendships... "it's OK Seb what ever happened It's natural to let your feelings out that way" He saw Seb nod "it's not just that...I uh thought bout him as I you know..in the shower...but like I felt sorta guilty afterwards cause like He's perfect and It's not just lust ya'know?" he lent in closer and sort of hid behind his fist as he explained and Kurt smiled sadly if only Seb new...but he also didn't think Seb should feel guilty he was proud that Seb had more self worth now and took things more seriously. "You know Seb I think it's okay to feel like that you shouldn't feel guilty having thoughts like that isn't it normal for us...like I'm a late bloomer and still a Virgin me and Blaine haven't fully yet but I've fantasied over it and so has Blaine we've talked bout it...but where waiting a little longer...we both feel right now isn't the right time...but anyhow what I'm trying to say its okay to feel like this and its different obviously the way your acting and me and Blaine both see how much your in love with Tie...the only one who doesn't see it is Tie.." Kurt said and Seb looked red still but more relaxed...and Kurt mentally patted himself on the back... "yeah, I'm willing to wait til after you know Tie can go home to confess...I'm willing to follow the shorty where ever...it's more then just lust...It''s more like an added bonus..." he sighed and Kurt felt his heart break a little he didn't want to see either of his friends hurt...and he hoped Seb would be OK once he found out...but he also saw how much Seb was serious and he felt somehow not for the first time thing's would work out...he nodded and they talked a bit more and then Kurt smiling …. "so...In the shower huh...good choice" Seb hit him in the arm...saying shut up and Kurt laughed and he texted Blaine and Blaine LOL'd and Seb seriously couldn't even...though he had a small smile on his face...he guessed this is how real friends were...and that made his heart swell with the good feelings...

When lunch was upon them they all got together and Seb found that talking to Kurt and sort of Blaine through text's that it was easier looking at Tie and talking...they joked like normal and he still called him 'shorty' he still ruffled his hair and laughed at Tie's glare and how adorable he was and the other's laughed and joined in and when Lunch was over they walked Tie back to his room...they could deal with being late...they told him to stay until they got there after their Math class and laughed and bid him bye as he pouted...

Tissa smiled and shook her head the boys were adorable and had been acting like they had this inside joke all day...but she shook her head they deserved to have 'guy time' to themselves and she wasn't excluded at all in fact Blaine and Kurt paid extra attention to her today...and Seb was the one acting off until lunch...she shrugged though he was acting fine now so maybe he was just tired...she yawned...she was sleepy maybe she would nap...she fed Percy and gave him treats and then took off her jacket and shoes and laid on her little couch/chair and closed her eyes...

The guys joked in Math and Seb shook his head...he wondered if Tie was okay the kid was slightly pale but he new that the kid was tired...he was thinking on the kid and didn't hear his name being called until Blaine smacked him he raised his brow and the teacher looked annoyed and asked him to solve the equation on the board...he smirked thought the question was easy and he walked up quickly solving it and tossed the chalk down and strutted back to his desk smirking at the guys...they hid smiles behind their hands and the teacher huffed and said he should pay attention and how he was lucky...he snorted... "I don't need to pay attention to you...I know all this shit already and your an old hag who acts like you have all the power...but you see you don't and It's the students that do...so maybe get off your high horse and concern yourself with the students who need the extra help instead of with the students that could teach the class better then you..." Seb said coldly and smirking all the way...Kurt and Blaine couldn't comprehend how he had just said that to a teacher...! Thought the class started murmuring and The teacher sat there shocked...then glared "go to the office young man, I will not tolerate such disrespect!" Seb smirked and got up "I'll gladly leave but you don't deserve my respect you haven't earned it...in fact I'm sure a few choice words with the headmaster after speaking with my Father...and maybe you'll think twice on how you act..." He smirked seeing her slightly pale but she still had a way bout her he looked to Kurt and Blaine nodding to them. They got up and grabbed their stuff. "Where do you think you boys are going?" she all but shrieked. They looked up but Sebastian cut in. "there leaving with me...see we hate your teaching methods and They follow what I do, plus realistically you have no legs to stand on...have fun loosing the 3 brightest students in your class" he taunted and they walked out the other students in shock...

When they got in the hallway Kurt and Blaine turned to Sebastian. "are you crazy!?" Kurt exclaimed and Seb raised his brow... "what Kurt is trying to say Seb is that aren't you worried you went to far or like getting all of us in trouble?" Blaine spoke up and he smiled at them. "relax guys we an't going to get in trouble in fact as soon as I email the headmaster he'll get the teacher in shit...and as soon as my father hears of this she'll be lucky if she has a job...I can't stand teacher's that act Superior or only teach one way or pick on students who they know are smart just because they want them to fuck up just once..." They nodded in agreement. "your brave I could never of said anything like that at McKinley" Kurt said...Blaine nodded... "yeah me either at Dalton...though I had good teacher's there..." Seb smirked and laughed. "well I may as well use my name when it can get me the things I want.." they nodded and then they decided to go check up on Tie and Seb was emailing the headmaster from his phone...as well as he sent Text's to his Father...His Father would settle stuff if the headmaster didn't already since he liked Sebastian and Klaine a lot...so he wasn't too worried.

They got to Tie's room and heard nothing they gave another looks of concerns they tried the door and found it unlocked the dam shorty seriously needed to lock up more...but they entered and Percy greeted them with Meow's and Kurt smiled and gave him some treats they walked further in and Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder and Seb had this goofy love sick smile on...Tie was curled up on the chair with his legs curled and slanted with his head on the arm...he looked adorable and tiny and more young then he already looked...all the boys thought 'he' looked extremely cute and they all took pictures snickering quietly...They decided to be nice and let the shorty sleep since they new he was sleepy. So they called the last class and cancelled glee and started on their homework and ordered Take away to arrive for 5pm...it was 2:46 now and they figured they would wake the shorty for food.

Seb had gotten Emails from his headmaster saying how sorry he was and he would take care of it and Seb smirked and the other's shook their heads but they couldn't help but smile Seb was an asshole but he was their asshole...They finished up their homework and then when they fed Percy dinner at 4:45...when that was done they decided to get comfy and took off their jackets and grabbed the spare clothes they kept in Tie's room...and they all got in sweat pants that had the school logo even Kurt and the matching hoodie and when the food arrived it was 5:10 they rolled their eyes again as Seb didn't let them chip in...but thanked him and the boys gave him a kiss on the cheek...he blushed and said he didn't mind...Kurt and Blaine thought it was adorable...

When they looked over Tie was still cutely passed out a little small whistle like noise coming from him...but it was faint it was still really cute...they didn't want to wake him but the food was here and the shorty needed to eat...they walked over and Blaine was just about to call out...when Tie murmured something...they stopped listening...

"S-Seb...sorry...still love you.." Seb frowned in concern and Kurt and Blaine gave another a look... "Kur..Blaine...love you" they frowned more but wondering what was the kid dreaming bout... "hate..lieing...wana..go home.." they felt their hearts break...Seb had enough he couldn't listen anymore. He shook Tie's shoulder softly. "wake up shorty...there's food." They saw Tie's eyes flutter open and blink then they all felt relieved when Tie smiled at them and sat up...rubbing his face cutely... "hey guys sorry I fell asleep...lets get to class" they smirked and Tissa raised her brow...they pointed to the Thai food and the clock and she shot up... "wait I slept that much...how...why?" they laughed at 'his' reaction... "relax shorty...schools long over we called the last class and already did homework so sit your cute butt down and chill and we can eat" Seb said and then blushed when he realized what he said but Tie just shook his head laughing and saying okay and they all sat.

"So how was class guys?" Tissa asked then had a weird look on her face when Sebastian looked smug as fuck and Klaine looked amused... "okay what happened?" Then they laughed and explained what happened and how the headmaster reacted and how badass Seb was and she smiled and laughed a long with them. "man that would have been funny as fuck to watch...I've walked out of a math class before after basically telling the teacher she was stupid and to fuck off...but not as epic as yours" she laughed and they asked her to explain and so she told them the story of her grade ten math teacher who was a bitch and judged 'him' on her brother's history and when she argued the same points she got mad and stuff and how she walked out took a summer class and flaunted her grade in her old teachers face...like how her brother had with his diploma...and his grade in math and how he had done it 'not her way' and the other's laughed and commented on they didn't know 'he' had an older brother...Tissa smiled and nodded and said she had an Older brother that was 6 years older then her named Kenkio and a 3 year older brother named Kai Who had a son Named Alexander...who she missed a lot they nodded in sympathy but they liked learning more about Tie...and they went back to eating food and talked a bit and decided to all have an early night cause they were having a quick Glee rehearsal in the morning before class for missing today's. The boys all decided to stay and they helped Tie with Percy as 'he' went to go get ready for bed and then they all set up in a snuggle pile and went to sleep.

Klaine snuggled close today had been interesting but it was a good day...and they were glad to learn new things about Tissa and have her talk about her family was probably therapeutic since she couldn't see them...they kissed and then passed out.

Seb was thinking bout how much he had learnt today and trying to keep his mind PG especially with Tie so close by...he also was thinking on the words that Tie murmured in his sleep...he said 'sorry' like he was hurting from lieing to him...he new the kid still had secrets and that maybe Kurt and Blaine new more then him but he didn't resent them...heck he was just glad Tie wasn't so bottled up...he was sure though what ever Tie was hiding he would still love the shorty...and he also heard the 'still love you' and his heart beat went up...hearing that made him hope and pray Tie liked him in return the way he felt for Tie...and he felt like what ever was going on he could look past it. The love he felt for Tie was real he new that...he sighed and looked down petting the shorty's hair...he needed sleep too and he would just have to roll with whatever happened...He wasn't going to make a move anyhow until Tie didn't have so much on his shoulders...so Seb snuggled down more and passed out.

Tissa was warm and tired and ready to sleep...she snuggled close to Seb and Klaine and smiled as Percy curled at their feet and she found herself drifting off back to sleep...feeling safe and content.

Done Chapter 18...I was motivated to post another one so fast cause I wanted to pick out another pair of socks for Tissa to wear...I love funky socks and Tissa is very close to my own personal self ^_^ Anyhow thanks for reading and again sorry for any errors and hopefully I'll have another update soon! Thanks for all the follows as well!


	19. Officers In Germany, Tissa plays hockey

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

When the 'boys' got up and started getting ready it was rushed and they laughed Blaine and Kurt showered together to 'save time' and Tie took care of Percy and blushed as Seb flirted they could 'shower together to save time' she smacked him and he laughed but deep down Seb was mentally like 'filter your mouth!' They again laughed as Kurt was fussing with his skin and his uniform and Blaine had to shave...and gel his curls...then Tie was trying to decide on what socks to wear...the other's shook their heads entertained and told him to hurry up they would be late for glee rehearsal...Tie ended wearing One black sock with yellow smiley face''s on them and one green sock with orange and Purple hearts on them...they made sure they had everything and headed out...

At Glee they danced and sang for 45 mins and Tie was shaking 'his' head it was way to early for such nonsense...when they were done they got packed and went off to class and The teacher was impressed with their rough drafts just making sure they new it needed to be a little bit longer and to find a few other words for things...they nodded and classes went on as usual...

At lunch they ate a lot even Tissa she was hungry they didn't steal food from her fridge today and then had glee and classes and she ate like twice as much as usual and the guys cracked jokes that 'he' finally found his stomach...she half glared but then joked back and then off to class they went and she went to go feed Percy...

Trent had heard word that the Officers that he'd found out were working on his case landed in Germany...he smirked it was only a matter of time now...Even if it took a long time...which he doubted as they had cops on the inside working...for him even if he had to work for them longer his primary goal was getting that bitch...Tissa was going to be his and when he finally had her...he was going to make her pay...slowly and enjoy every second of making her life hell...he loaded the last of his 'shipment' and smirked evilly he was going to have his prize soon it was a good day...

Officer Williams and Sargent Johnson landed in the capital and met up with the local presinked they were all to willing to help The Canadians and had been updated on everything and set up a small room for them as they talked with the locals there..They were given all the details on Trent Denton and all the Criminal charges on his files and they agreed to help in anyway they could...the leaders of said case not knowing they had a tiny mole on the inside...

Officer Williams had texted Tie that they had landed in Germany and would be staying for a few weeks and then they would go see him for the Assembly at school as he had no 'parents' and said they could fill in. They had other camera sightings of Trent and felt confident they could catch the guy...

Tissa grabbed her phone as it pinged and looked at the text from Officer Williams and didn't know how she felt about them here...but they also told her they were bringing recordings of her friends and family for her and a few gifts and would be there for the assembly for the school next week...that was sweet of them...she sighed and texted back a quick response and headed to go meet the boys for their last class she had finished Football and now they were on hockey she smiled and was excited she made sure she had her knee braces on though...her knees had been hurting playing so much. She put a smile on her face and waved to the gang and they waved back and asked her what was up? She smiled shaking her head these boys... "Officer Williams and Sargent Johnson will be attending the assembly...and they landed in Germany..." they nodded at that and tried to comfort her about how they needed to be perfect in glee club if she had guest coming...she smiled and laughed and then split off to go to their separate classes.

The couch stood all them in a row... "okay now were onto hockey and let me just say...we are lucky to have a Canadian on our team...so don't disappoint us Woody..." She rolled her eyes at the nickname but nodded and she had asked to play goalie they were leery cause she was short but let her and Seb was forwaerd centre and a couple guys from glee were on the roaster as well...it was a good match up and they played hard and it took her a moment to get back into it had been years since she had played but she held her own and Seb was a good player and she only let two pucks in. They had won 6-2...Seb scored 3 goals and it was fun she was sore though and was happy to get off the rink...it had also been forever since she has skated and nearly fell on her way back...

When the school day was over and she looked 'normal' she headed with Sebastian to meet up with Klaine...now that hockey was on lacrosse was starting too and she had never played that sport...Seb played on the schools Hockey and Lacrosse team as their lead forwards and team captains...he asked if Tie would try out for the schools hockey team and Tissa nodded saying she would try out...after all why not, as much as she could she had a second chance...They met up and she blushed as Seb gushed to the the guys bout their game and how good of a goalie she was...Kurt wasn't one for sports but he did say he had played as a kicker in football one time...and was a cheerleader once and Tissa smiled and nodded and Blaine said he was okay at most sports and liked hockey and football and basketball but didn't play on any teams.

When they were done in the dinning hall they all headed to feed Percy and do homework and then off to the library to print off their essay's for tomorrow...They typed and spell checked and then read them out a bit and nodded and by the time they were done it was about 9:44pm and they were all tired and actually headed off to separate rooms...Seb said the dorm was seen walking the halls...stupid school rules...they bid another goodnight and Seb&Klaine said they would be there in the morning...Tissa rolled her eyes fondly but smiled and hugged the boys goodnight and entered her room.

Tissa got ready for the next day determined to be on time...and she laid out her uniform pants and her white shirt and sweater vest and tie...and even picked out socks! She chose a white sock with red hearts on it and a red sock with white hearts on it. She was excited...she put her glasses on the pile and then stripped to nothing...and slipped under the covers and even Percy who had been enjoying his new cat post came over and snuggled at her feet she smiled glad some things never changed...she set her alarm and passed out.

Seb and Klaine ended up regrouping after they had slipped the mindful eye of the hall rep.. They were worried bout The officers in Germany but they also were trying to figure out some things...Kurt and Blaine couldn't say everything and Seb understood...but they wanted to stay close by in case the shorty had any nightmares...They talked bout how they were glad Tie was going to have more familiar faces at least at the assembly and how They hoped the Officer's caught the bastard soon...they eventually changed topics to school shit and some other things and then all passed out...

In the morning Tissa woke up early making sure she had everything with the cat done and showered and also got her binder on and packer and her pants...she hoped and put on her socks and then her shirt and her glasses also noticing her hair was growing a little maybe she could get one of the boys to help her cut it...she looked more like a girl with longer hair and that was bad right now...she finished getting ready and she laughed it was only 7:23! yeye! so she decided to grab some food from her fridge and go wake up the boys for a change...she gave Percy treats and left locking her door hoisting her bags over her shoulders and walked to Klaine's room.

Seb and Kurt and Blaine groaned as they woke up groggy and looked at another it was late 7:30...shit they scrambled and then when a knock sounded at the door Kurt went and answered...shocked as he opened the door and there stood their resident shorty...she smiled up at Kurt. "morning Kurt...surprised I bet huh" she gushed and he nodded but smiled and hugged her into the room she looked over at the other's faces they were Priceless! "morning boys..." she grinned and they school their heads and nodded saying morning and again finished rushing around to get ready for school and gave her hugs and kisses on the cheeks. At 8:05 they were ready to go and they left Blaine and Seb munching fruit and yogurt in the hallway on the way to English class...they stopped for coffee and she laughed...and when they got to English they handed in their essay's and the teacher said they had the next few periods to work on their speeches that were due on Monday...the class groaned and the teacher smiled and the other's shook their heads in laughter...the English teacher was good...The 'boys' sat and worked on their speeches reading parts out loud to get a feel for it and helping another with wording and phrasing and for Tie and Blaine some spelling...it was adorable...when class was over they went on with their days and had lunch and then finally when the day was over Kurt and Blaine watched as Tie and Seb played hockey in the rink the coach letting Tie join as he new the kids skill from class and Blaine and Kurt cheered as they played a practice game and Seb scored 4 Goals and Tie blocked 30 shots out of 34...The game ended and Tie flopped back onto the ice...she so wasn't used to so much physical shit...Seb skated over helping the shorty up laughing at him Tissa hit his arm but shook her head...after changing and going back to Tie's room they decided to cook in the room today as Blaine and Kurt and Seb did math homework and she cooked...the teacher had kept her job but barely apparently her ten-year was the only reason she still had a job but she walked on eggshells and the boys laughed and Seb smirked. When they were done they ate and watched a movie and settled in for a relaxing evening...it had been a busy day...

When the movie was over and the boys tired they left saying goodnight and saying that they all needed fresh clothes and showers...Blaine smirked and looked at Seb and Kurt giggled...Tissa raised her brow at Seb's blush but they left it at that and she shrugged and shut the door...she walked in the washroom and took off her binder and packer...she looked at herself in the mirror...she noticed a bit of a change and her binder seemed sort of loose around her stomach...she looked at the scale and shrugged off the rest of her clothing before stepping onto the scale...she blinked...she had lost 17lbs! She weighed 151! she couldn't believe it...but she also toned a bit more...from playing sports again she thought she was slightly thinner all the way round and lost some of her chubby cheeks...she hadn't noticed...she worried bout her binder slipping so she should text Officer Williams about that...she grabbed her boobs...they still felt the same and stuff...she sighed she was happy she lost a little weight but it was bothersome ….her pants were already baggy cause she was a 'boy' but she hoped she didn't loose to much more...otherwise she'd need new clothes and she hated shopping...she sighed and finished getting ready...she could worry bout stuff like this later...and she was tired and headed off to bed.

Seb and Klaine left and decided to go to meet up in Seb's room after showers and shit...They nodded and went off separately. When they met up again they teased Seb a little but all settled on his king sized bed and passed out...why was school so early...

Chapter 19 end...o.o I will hopefully be able to continue to update this fanfiction a lot like I have but I also want to update a few other's so Hoping I have time to type and upload and stuff...Thanks for reading and sorry for any errors and stuff I hope you all enjoy!


	20. Cuteness and mush

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Trent was meeting up with the 'Officer' who was getting an extra paychecks from his 'friends'. The guy confirmed that they were looking for him and had a big case against him. Though they didn't say anything about Tissa...Trent wasn't worried his 'work' kept him laying low. Plus he new he was going to get his mark...he smirked as he left the 'cop' and went to do some business.

Officer Williams and Sargent Johnson were going over some surveillance with some of the techs...they sighed they wished they could nip this in the butt. They were tracking his face seeing him in Munich they were also interested in a new Cop who was interested in Their case but they were unsure if he was just a new fresh face or was a bad cop...though they were guest here and couldn't accuse without probable cause.

Sebastian rolled over and blushed Kurt was curled on top of him and Blaine was like morphed into Kurt like they were one person...he was cool like he loved Tie but still seeing cute boys...and cute boys so cute was another thing entirely. especially when they were touching him!...he seriously had gotten soft...stupid heart and stupid feelings...but he smiled a bit he was glad they trusted him so much to fall asleep so soundly...Kurt and Blaine were sort of idealist and a little Naive especially Blaine...but they were warm and smart and amazingly kind...he was glad to have made such good friends with them...he rolled over and tried to get off the bed as quietly as possible. He could shower then wake up Klaine...then they had to go get the shorty...

When he was almost ready he walked out and snorted, seriously he was considering actually just calling them 'Klaine' instead of their individual names. They had moved so Kurt was on top of Blaine but Blaine's legs and arms had held Kurt closely like a teddy bear. You couldn't see Kurt's limbs as his arms were intertwined with Blaine's and his legs know where in site. He shook his head snapped a picture on his phone sent it to Tie. Then went over shaking the boys calling out to them...He saw them blink confused looks that looked so cute before they smiled and bid Seb good morning just as cutely...

When they were all ready and looked human instead of stragglers. They grabbed their stuff and headed off to Tie's room. They knocked and rolled their eyes fondly as they heard the distinct "come in it's open!" and the shuffling on the inside.

Tissa had slept decent and got woken up by her alarm, instead of a cat for a change...but as soon as she was up there. He was looking up at her his face saying 'mommy I want wet food...' she rolled her eyes and pet him. Then hopping out of bed she fed and watered him and changed his litter. She put on her binder and had to adjust it a little cause it was sort of loose now...she couldn't fathom about how much weight she lost...it was sort of nice. She was happy with her body before she wasn't one to want to be to thin. She had bad knees and couldn't keep up playing the sports she used to...in fact it probably wasn't the best idea to do as many sports as she was doing...but she wanted to try and do as many as she could before it was over...Tissa sighed and god dressed and also grabbed her glasses and she walked out as the door was being knocked.

"Good morning guys" she said cheerfully they bid her good morning as well, Seb asked if he got the picture he sent and Tissa raised her brows and grabbed her phone. Suddenly giggling as she saw the cuteness of Klaine...Seb smirked and the other two smiled bashfully, it was adorable. "you guys are the cutest couple ever..." she smiled and they just rolled their eyes but were smiling. They got ready and stole some of Tie's food again. Tissa grabbed her shoes and then they headed out.

As they were walking to class Tissa looked over to Kurt... "oh Kurt I was wondering do you know how to cut hair?' she asked and he nodded she smiled and clapped her hands. "sweet I really need a haircut my hair is getting long again and I already look girly enough." she laughed and Blaine and Kurt gave another a look. Seb smiled ruffling up her hair. "It is getting sorta long , but I think long hair would suit you...maybe when your done school grow it out?" she laughed smacking his hand away and shook her head. Tissa looked towards Kurt waiting for an answer. He seemed to snap out of it and nod "yeah of course why don't we do it after School and then it will look fresh for the assembly." she smiled brightly at him. "Yeah sounds good thanks Kurt!" she gave him a hug and he laughed hugging her in return. Then they sadly had to sit and work on their Speeches...

Kurt had been thinking on Tissa's hair...he wondered if she missed her long hair...he bet it had been beautiful since her hair was a nice natural sandy brown hair with natural highlights from being outside. Not that she didn't look great with short hair, but he felt bad that cutting her hair was another reminder on why she was here. Blaine had texted him and they agreed but she seemed to be in good spirits and he supposed that it was after all just hair...After shaking off the thoughts he went back to actually writing his speech...

When lunch was upon them they ate and Tissa talked on how Percy actually let her sleep today and they laughed at that. The guys discussed the homework, the Hockey games and the assembly and what they wanted to do Saturday and Sunday. They figured tonight after classes Kurt could cut Tie's hair. They would do their homework and free up their weekend. Then do movies...but they wanted to do something fun again like Lazor Tag.

"What about a carnival?" Seb asked they raised their brows and he nodded. "theirs a carnival/fair thing in the bigger part of the city. We could make a picnic and I can drive and theirs rides and games and stuff. We don't have to be back til late...I think theirs even fireworks..." he explained and it sounded awesome to them. So they all decided that was their game plan then they could laze about Sunday. Kurt could Skype his dad Sunday instead with everyone. Then make sure their speeches were okay and maybe do an extra glee rehearsal since the assembly was on Wednesday.

When school was over they met up in Tie's room and Kurt and Tie sat in the bathroom...Kurt had combed and wet her hair and started cutting it about an inch and a half shorter. He styled it as best he could...he was good he did his hair all the time but he was slightly nervous. He never cut anyone else's hair before. Tissa had taken off her shirt and binder and sat there covered in a towel and they shut the door. Kurt was worried something might happen but she wasn't worried and he figured Blaine and Seb were doing homework...

Blaine and Sebastian again were stuck doing the homework...but they figured it would be worth it to make sure they could go out Saturday. Seb got up stretching and Blaine raised his brow in question. "need to take a piss" Blaine shot up... "uh maybe it be just quicker if you used mine...the time you interrupt Kurt...and they move..." Blaine couldn't let Seb go in there...even if Tissa did have a towel it was still a risk. Seb looked a bit thrown off but then took a second and nodded and grabbed Blaine's keys and headed next door. Blaine sighed and shook his head he opened the door sticking his head in. "You guys need to hurry up...Seb went to our room to use the bathroom...but like If I didn't convince him.." They paused and nodded and Tissa gave him a smile in thanks and Kurt nodded and Blaine stepped out as not to look suspicious for when Seb returned.

Seb walked towards Klaine's room he was sort of put out on how Blaine reacted sure they were cutting hair but he wouldn't of disturbed them and he would of been quick...though maybe it had something to do with what Blaine found out on that night...Kurt had seemed to know something too...he supposed Blaine told Kurt because they were dating and Blaine didn't hide anything from Kurt. It made him a bit sad that Tie trusted them but not him...we'll know he can't say that Tie did trust him...he sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands...maybe he was just jealous...he stopped as he opened the door..was he jealous...he never had been before...but he hadn't liked anyone really before...he sighed and entered and headed the the bathroom and did his thing. As he was washing his hands he also thought that maybe Tie still wasn't one to want to be seen...and maybe Kurt and Blaine hadn't actually seen much...he was way over thinking this...he also felt guilty for being jealous...cause he new Blaine and Kurt wouldn't like steal Tie... Kurt and Blaine liked Tie...but they had another and were happy...he also new that it was Tie's choice, and if he actually liked him, which he did he couldn't be an asshole...he locked up and headed back to Tie's room. When he walked in Blaine nodded over with a smile and Seb felt like an idiot and smiled back. Dropped the keys onto the counter and leaned on Blaine's shoulder claiming he was 'tired' and they waited for the 'boys' to finish.

Blaine smiled and relaxed once he realized Seb was fine an even smiled and pet Seb's head when he laid on him whining about homework...he smiled glad that Seb was cool and they did more homework and then looked up when the bathroom door opened. The 'boys' came out and Tie smiled and twirled as 'he' showed off his hair cut and pj's Kurt had lent 'him' it was adorable. The purple silk pj's were way to big on the shorty and loose...and Tissa still had mismatched socks on...they smiled and laughed saying 'he' looked good. Then the other two got in to their pjs and they settled into the expendables movies. Around 2am somewhere near the end of the second expendable movie the 'boys' passed out. Percy curled up at Klaine's feet. Tie and Seb curled and Klaine curled next to them.

In the morning Seb woke up to Royal Catness prodding at his stomach...he groaned and opened his eyes. Looking at the clock it was only 8am...he sighed and wiggled out of the dog pile and went to go feed the fatty. After feeding the Royal Catness he figured there was no reason to go back to bed...they would be up in an hour anyhow. So he stripped and headed towards the shower.

Tissa rolled over she was oddly cold on her one side. She blinked and opened her eyes and sighed she felt a bit better she looked at the clock. It was 8:22 She heard the shower and saw Percy curled up already content. She laughed as she looked around...poor Seb. She stretched and took the opportunity to get dressed and freshen up since he was showering. She dressed in black jeans this time and black low tops and purple socks and a purple T-shirt that had Hawkeyes face on it. She also grabbed a black cardigan and her glasses and smiled at herself...She heard the shower stop and looked over when the door opened...she had to remind herself to breathe...she had seen boys naked she had seen Seb shirtless...and slightly sweaty...but only in a towel and dripping wet still...she blushed gods why did he have to be so pretty!...She coughed and bid Seb good morning. 'get ahold of yourself ! Your going to be 24! not 14!' she shook her head and went over to wake up the Klaine.

Seb heard movement and figured one of them woke up, he finished up walking out grabbing a towel. When he walked out he saw Tie's face and blushed a bit, but mentally did a happy dance...it was nice knowing Tie found him attractive. It was like a sign...he said "morning" and saw the shorty shake it off and he smirked. It was satisfying knowing he got a reaction from Tie...

They woke up the adorable Klaine and got dressed Kurt&Blaine cat called and joked on how sexy Seb was. The boys laughed and Seb strutted then bowed and they laughed again. Kurt said Tie looked cute and Tissa hugged him in thanks. Kurt got freshened up, changed into pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of converse and a long T-shirt that was grey and Had a red music note on it. He wore a red scarf and a black vest and red and grey striped cardigan and spiked his hair. Blaine decided to match Tissa and wore Black Capri skinny's and a black v-neck shirt that had black widows cartoon face on it. A set of red suspenders and a black fedora and a black leather jacket and black shoes and of course no socks...Seb joined the other two nerds and wore a spider-man Shirt that was designed like the costume. A white cardigan with black shorts that had a spider-man clip on his belt and black flip-flops. Kurt seriously was shaking his head. Why did he love these nerds? Though he smiled to himself...because they were his nerds. Soon they cooked some breakfast and made picnic lunches and made sure Percy had lots of food and water. Sebastian gave him lots of treats and the others laughed and they grabbed stuff and left the room locking up.

When they were all ready it was about 11:45 and they headed towards Seb's car. Of course Klaine got into the back so they could snuggle and Tissa got up front with Seb. Seb pulled out and they decided to put on some music...They talked a bit and joked. The drive was about 35 mins and they sang loudly to the the radio off key and got into some of the sodas.

When they got to the Carnival They took selfie's by Seb's car and Kurt took one with Blaine Kissing his cheek, Tie took one of Kurt and Blaine kissing 'his' cheeks as she smiled like a manic, Seb took one with Tie holding the shorty round the waste them smiling like crazy. Then they had one of all four of them. Seb ruffled Tie's hair and Kurt and Blaine gave Bunny ears...all in all it was about 15 mins since they started and Tissa was already having a blast...

When they got to the gate Seb paid for all of them to have day passes. So they had bright Purple wrist bands on their wrist...Seb and Tie were cool with what ever Klaine wanted to ride...So first up was a fares-wheel. They teamed up in pairs...Seb was cheering on the inside that he got to do a 'couple thing' with Tie. He blushed gods he was turning into a mush ball. "'awww look at Klaine acting all lovey dovey" Seb smiled and sort of laughed... "yeah they are sickeningly cute, good thing we love'em right." he joked. Tie giggled and nodded in agreement. When that was over they went on a few faster rides and Tie cheered loudly as they did roller-coasters and zippers and scramblers. Klaine liked seeing Tissa so care free and enjoyed the day out with them. Seb paid for them to do a few games and Kurt won Blaine a puppy and Blaine won Kurt a bunch of plushies from a shooting game and basket-ball game. Seb saw Tie look at a huge Purple teddy bear and played the games and winning and trading in and eventually won it giving it to him. Tissa blushed and thanked Seb with a kiss on the cheek. They took break to eat some lunch and take the plushies to the car. They had won like 30 Stuffed teddy's.

On the way Tissa pointed to a crying little girl and she asked Kurt for one of his plushies. He nodded handing over a little kitty with a pink scarf around it's neck. Tissa walked over bending to the little girls level...she spoke broken french enough to give the little Kitty plushie to the girl and had learnt she lost her mommy...the others told Tie to wait there with her. They would go to the announcement booths and text when they had the announcement out. Tissa nodded and she sat with the girl and played with her and sang to her...kids were the same all over the world...She heard a few announcements and about half hour guys were rushing out with a young women and her son and husband and they hugged there baby thanking the 'boys' profusely. Hugging Tissa kissing both her cheeks. Tissa blushed and got Seb to translate that it really was no problem. Her daughter had been an angel to watch and just they were just glad it was a happy ending...The mother and father thanked them again. The older, but not by much by the looks of it. The older brother hugged her...she bent down and hugged him. Getting the boys to tell him that it wasn't his fault she was lost and that he was a good big brother...the boy smiled and nodded hugging her again. Then happy family now reunited left waving.

Tissa waved smiling as the family was reunited knowing sometimes that wasn't always the case. Especially in the world they lived in now...she smiled as the little girl said thank you again and she hoped someday to have her own little child to worry over...she got jostled from her thoughts as Seb ruffled her hair. "you did real well shorty..." she smiled up at him and hugged him sideways... "we did a good job...I'm just glad we found her first before someone awful did. Glad we were able to find her family.." he smiled and pet her head blushing, Kurt and Blaine nodding smiling too. "yeah now lets say we go get food I'm starved.." Blaine and Kurt nodded and they laughed and joked as they ate and drank. "your really good with kids Tie." Blaine commented and Tissa smiled nodding. "Yeah I have had a lot of practice...lots of baby cousins and baby sitting jobs and helping my brother with my nephew...I really want to be a m-parent someday...kids are just bundles of worry and joy but the love...and the amazing experience seeing a person grow...its special." Tissa blushed as she almost slipped up but the other's nodded smiling not noticing or not caring. Klaine aweed and said they wanted to be parents someday wanted to do school and make sure they had jobs and a house and stuff before they looked into adoption or contraception. Tissa nodded and said she of course just wanted to make sure her life was out of danger before raising a child and they sadly nodded. "what bout you Seb?" he smiled. "yeah, me too shorty...being a dad would be awesome...and I would make sure my child never felt unloved...or betrayed." they nodded and Tissa and the boys all laughed off the sad topic and finished their food and packed the car and then went back to the Carnival.

The 'boys' went on every single ride a billion times and took pictures and won more prizes that they ended up giving to kids who lost...the booths hated them it was funny. It was late when they got on the road and Seb and Tie smiled as Klaine fell asleep on the way back...the two were adorable. Seb looked over at Tie. Then back at the road and sighed he was 'alone' in his car with his crush and he couldn't think of anything to say... "thanks for paying for everything Sebastian...even know you say not to worry about it. You know that we deeply appreciate you...and everything you've done right?" came Tie's calm sweet voice. He smiled bashfully and nodded. "Yeah, I know I was really happy today and its thanks to you guys...I appreciate you guys too" she smiled at him and lent over kissing his cheek. "today was fun and I'm so happy to have built so many memories with you guys...I honestly probably would of lived under a rock if I hadn't bonded with all of you so fast..." he looked over glad that never happened and nodded...they had deep conversations before but this was also different..."Hey Seb?" he grunted in response driving onto the highway ramp back to the school. Tissa smiled and lent her head on him real quick... "can you promise me something...?' he nodded wondering... "when I can go back home and I can finally tell you all of the truth...I won't make you promise to still be my friend and love me...but promise that you won't hate Blaine and Kurt...or forget the memories we've made..." Tissa spoke softly and Seb's gut wrenched. Tie was so worried... "I will never hate you...could never...Blaine asked me to keep an open mind ya'know...but even if he hadn't I still would...you haven't lied to me...by choice..and I love you...uh and I love Klaine too..." he stumbled over his words. "but what I mean is you would have to be like a serial killer for or something...I think we will be okay" he smiled and she laughed and swore she wasn't a serial killer...Smiling brightly feeling really touched by his words and said she loved them all so much too and they drove the last bit back to the school in a comfortable silence.

Kurt had woken up from a small bump in the road but Blaine had motioned for him to continue laying down and staying quiet. He raised his brows and nodded though once he started listening to the Two 'boys' in the front talk so sweetly and deeply and the words so unselfish from Tissa's mouth. He snuggled into his love more and they kept 'sleeping' as they listened to the two talk...

When Seb parked the car they called to Klaine. Who had 'woken up' and they smiled and juggled things and went to Tie's room...They walked in and Percy was excited to see them and they laughed. Tissa went about feeding him and Kurt and Blaine unpacked stuff and Seb grabbed the blankets and pillows. They all go into sleep wear and once they had everything in decent order they laid down. "Today was really fun.." Tissa said and the others hummed in agreement. "The fireworks were really beautiful" Blaine commented and the other's nodded... "The rides were fun too and winning those toys off of the Booths...jokes." Seb smirked and the other's laughed. "helping that girl and giving some toys away...we did good." Kurt said softly snuggling into Blaine's side. "Yeah, I'm never going to forget this night thanks guys...love you." Tissa said softly and settled in and pet Percy as he came to snuggle. "Love you two Tie." all the boys said at the exact same time...She giggled and they laughed and soon all parties fell asleep tired from such a good day.

o.o chapter 20 I was so inspired...next Seb and Tissa get to meet Burt...then Speeches...then other things!...hopefully I can update by Sunday night. I'm working a little but more...again thanks for reading and following my story and sorry for any errors!


	21. more discoveries and cuteness

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

In the morning Tissa woke up to Percy purring loudly near her she snuck out of the dog pile to feed him and pee and then crawled back in...still sleepy she looked at the clock. 7:19...she could sleep for a bit longer. She curled back in and smiled as she heard Kurt's little cute snore and Blaine's mumbles...she looked to Seb and he had a tiny little drool...it as cute. She reached up with her blanket and wiped his face and then snuggled into them more she closed her eyes going back to sleep.

A few hour's later all the 'boys' woke up and got ready for the day...They went to the common kitchen and Blaine and Tie cooked up omelettes and grilled garlic cheese bread. Bacon and hash browns. Seb cut up fruit for a salad and Kurt baked Cinnamon buns...When breakfast was finished the 'boys' sat down to eat. Gulping down the food...and Tissa laughed at them gods she was going to miss morning's like this when she was finally allowed to go home. When all was said and eaten and they cleaned up. The 'boys' went to check on Royal Catness and then go to Klaine's room.

Kurt sat in front of his laptop seeing his dad on Skype. He sent out a video call and smiled brightly as his father came on screen. "hey kiddo how are'ya?" Burt smiled at his Son. "Hi! Dad. I'm good just had breakfast with the 'boys'. He saw his father nod and he paneled his laptop. "Hi , Mr. Hummel, How are you today Sir?" Blaine smiled and Burt scoffed. "how many time's do I hav'ta tell you Blaine it's BURT!" he saw Blaine blush and nod. "sorry Mr.-Burt...though my question still stands." Burt laughed and said he was just fine and he was glad to see him. Burt asked how his classes were going. Blaine replied he was great and classes were going swell and he couldn't wait to come home in 4 and half months. Burt nodded and commented on how he heard that that Josh kid got a beat down. The grin on Blaine's and Burt's face were matches and Kurt rolled his eyes. "yeah dad that was courtesy of Tie..." He paneled his laptop to her and she blushed and waved. "nice to meet you and it wasn't a big deal..." she smiled and Burt said hello and likewise and asked Tie to call him Burt. She nodded and he asked her if 'he' was in Glee and she nodded saying she joined Per Blaine's request...and Burt laughed and nodded. Asking if he used the 'puppy eyes' and Tie laughed nodding and Burt grinned. Kurt paneled again after laughing. Seb introduced himself. "Sebastian Smythe Sir, It's a pleasure and might I just say you raised one hell'a kid..." Burt smiled and was glad that Kurt met such nice young boys...again he said just Burt was fine, seriously prep school boys...he shook his head fondly. He said goodbye to all of them and said it was nice to meet them and he would be in touch. Kurt nodded. They all gathered around and Tie went to go fetch Percy...Burt laughed and said hello and Percy looked bored and curled in Seb's lap...traitor. Carol came in and they said hello and she was so sweet like always and said she missed them and couldn't wait to meet Kurt's new friends and gushed bout a scarf she bought...it was cute. They talked until Finn came home.

Then they had a group chat with a few New directions...Tie and Seb met Rachel and Sam and Mercedes and Puck and Quinn. Then Santana and Britney joined in the chat and they laughed as Britt asked if they were Dolphins like Kurt and Blaine. Seb raised his brow and Tissa just looked at Blaine and when he said Britt thought that Dolphins were gay sharks they nodded. Tissa said she was like Britt that she liked girls and boys. Britt nodded and Seb didn't bother answering...but he did smile and nod...she beamed and then soon Mike and Tina joined then Artie and they all caught up them on how they had a few new fresh faces...A 'boy' named wade who went by Unique and identified as a girl. A guy named Joe and a girl who was like a mini Quin named Kitty and They found out that Puck had a brother named Jake and a girl named Marley and Sugar and a boy named Ryder joined...they also found out that The Warblers had some guy named Hunter on the team now and he was mean...(this is AU...but I liked some of the new characters so I added them.) They nodded and found out Finn was back dating Rachel and Santana was out as a Lesbian and she was dating Brittney and David transferred schools cause he was 'outed' Kurt was slightly concerned David was a bully but being outed was a whole new ball game. They talked for a few hours and they surprisingly got along really well with Sebastian and Tie so that made Kurt happy. Once they were done talking and said there goodbyes they sighed it was like 2:25 already. They went back to Tie's room and decided to try and go over their speeches and organize a Glee rehearsal.

Blaine and Tie paired up and Kurt and Seb paired up and they went over their speeches and Kurt and Seb said theirs in French and Blaine smiled as he and 'Tie' stuck to boring old English.

Seb had heard back from the other glee members and they agreed to come into school for an extra practice. So about 5:30 They were on the Stage in the aud and all dancing and singing. The assembly was Wednesday and they had to be perfect. Tissa was excited to be doing something like this with them. She loved when she was in things when she had gone to high school the first time. Soon they broke off saying they would meet up tomorrow for a practice and on Tuesday. It was about 7:45 then and the 'boys' decided to order pizza for dinner and went to go feed the Royal Catness. Once the 'chores' were done and out of the way they finally got the pizza and dug in they were starved.

Afterwards it was getting to be 9:15. They were all lazed about the living area tired, it was a busy weekend after all. "your friends seem like such characters Kurt/Blaine." Tissa giggled and they smiled. "most of them are Kurt's but I get along well with Finn and Rachel and Sam..." Blaine commented...she nodded smiling. "I'm sorta worried bout this Hunter Clairigton guy...we should email Wesley and David bout it." Kurt nodded and the other two raised their eyebrows. "warblers...Once a warbler always a warbler" Seb and Tissa just gave another a look and then nodded...A few more mumbles were said then the 'boys' passed out.

In the morning they had forgotten to set an alarm but ever the faithful cat. Percy was there around 7:15 waking up Blaine for food...He got up and then woke up the other's and it was a scramble to gather all their stuff! Blaine and Kurt went to their room to quickly change and shower...and then they came back and helped tidy up the room. Seb did the same and came back and helped with the litter and cleaning. Tissa went about and showered and got ready and Kurt helped her with her tie...and Blaine made up some yogurt snacks to eat on the way. Seb grabbed the bags and then the four 'boys' left for class...

In English Their teacher raised his brows as they sat down with food and bags and yawned, but nodded and smiled as Tie gave him all the speeches they did. He asked 'him' why they seemed more tired then usual and Tissa smiled and said that they had gone to the Carnival and had Glee Rehearsal on the weekend. The teacher laughed and nodded tucking the speeches away and she smiled and left. When she got back Seb asked if everything was okay and she laughed at how protective he sounded and nodded saying that everything was fine and not to worry. They sat and The teacher said the new book they were going to read was a book called "Monster" and asked the class to give opinions on what they thought it was about just on the tittle. Tissa blinked she had read a book in her old English class that was titled 'Monster' she wondered if it was the same book. Some student said maybe it was about monsters taking over humanity and ruling the world. The Teacher laughed and said No, But maybe he should write a book like that. The kid laughed too and she smiled. Blaine raised his hand and the teacher nodded.

"Maybe its about a metaphorical monster like one you create in your mind." The teacher nodded. " That's a good thought sort of like Donie Darko or Into the Wild" he nodded and Tissa smiled Blaine was closer then the other kid. " You look smug ...care to share" he smirked in good humour. She smiled. "I've read the book Sir, so I wouldn't want to spoil it." the teacher seemed impressed. "well If you have can you give your classmates a hint" he smiled and she nodded. "judgement,law,wrongfully accused, Morals and true monsters." She said and sort of listed and Blaine seemed to think and so did the other two. The teacher nodded and agreed and then the class murmured and they discussed a bit and the teacher nodded and commented and said that as they read they would see a different writing style and would really have to read in between the lines and before they finished the last chapter they were going to write a short essay on who they thought the real monster was and if they thought the main character was innocent or not. Tissa laughed she wished she had all her old notes on the book from grade 11. The teacher gave out the books and Tissa volunteered to read out the first few pages.

Seb was again amazed on how little things seemed to pop up and make him think how smart and cute Tie was. When he began reading he saw right off the bat that Tie was doing a sketch and he jumped in with Blaine and Kurt and they read about the case and lawyer and judge and jury and counter side. The other students all jumped in too and they actually heard a grown when the bell rang...it was sort of funny. (I highly recommend this book, I read it in grade 11 in English and me and my friends from class actually started acting out the scenes in the book. Then the teacher let us do it ever class with all the books)

The day went on and They went to classes and lunch and then Glee. By the time the 'boys' met up in the dinning hall they were hungry and tired still...they smiled though and huddled and dug into the food before going back to Tie's room to feed the cat and work on homework.

Officer Williams and Sargent Johnson sat in a room in front of a work board. The Officer who was interested in their case there and the Captain. "You are leaving tonight to go to Paris yes" Captain Moca asked. "yes we are I'm visiting my nephew, He has a school assembly and I said I would be their." Officer Williams said and the guy laughed and nodded "this is good, you must see family...you have kids too?" Williams nodded and smiled and the Officer Moca smiled "I have Two young girls but No nephews or nieces I'm envious." Williams laughed and The other Officer was there just smiling. They went on with some things and Williams texted Tie that he would be at the assembly and that they were still trying to find Trent but he was still spotted around and not to worry.

Tissa's cell pinged and she grabbed it and read what Officer Williams sent she was glad to hear that they had tabs on Trent but of course disappointed that he wasn't in custody...though she was happy to have someone come to the assembly that she sort of new. The other's asked what was up and she told them that they were just confirming some things with 'him' and they nodded and got back to homework for a bit before separating for the night since they needed fresh clothing and to organize their laundry too...and They said they would be there bright and early. "goodnight guys" she called and they called goodnight and Tissa sighed and stripped and fed Percy a little snack and headed to bed smiling at the giant purple teddy bear next to her flowers...she snuggled in and closed her eyes...

Seb gathered his laundry along with Kurt and Blaine...they had gotten as bad as Tie...they set all their shit to wash...well more like Kurt took over and sighed as they were helpless and he should of just gotten Tie to help him...the other too shrugged and smiled saying Kurt loved them even if they would of just washed everything together and not of cared...Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded he did love them...he kissed Blaine and commented on how they were lucky they were cute which led to both Sebastian and Blaine joking about how they were only good for their looks and how Kurt just wanted arm candy and how they were being used. Kurt laughed then so did the guys and when they had everything in the washers they headed to Seb's room since it was close by. When they had gotten everything done it was like 2am and they were tired and they passed out in Seb's room on his King sized bed...though Kurt remembered to set an alarm this time...

The young 'cop' had emailed Trent that the cops from Canada were headed to Paris for a bit so he could come out from 'hiding' for a few days something bout the cop seeing his nephew...Trent didn't care he was glad to have the opportunity to do more jobs out in the open and also had the officer find out more on the police officers...he wanted their personal files...the guy said he should have them fairly quickly and Trent nodded pleased he wanted Tissa...he needed a clue. The cops never said a word on her but the officer said he had done some digging on how things worked in North America and he said that they probably had her under a different name and in a different country til they found him and said that it was a pretty hushed case and that they were just looking for him...Trent snarled...he wanted Tissa and he could wait as long as he new he wouldn't get caught...he hoped the officers files and reports on him had a hint...though he also maybe thought of tracking this 'nephew' and maybe seeing bout blackmailing the officers...but so far he only new that the fucking brat was in Paris...and he didn't want to risk border crossing if it wasn't his mark. He got off his phone and got into his car...for now he had some other things to do and he would wait...

The next morning Seb groaned as Kurt's cell went off in his alarm playing some Lady Gaga song he could care less to hear at 7am...he rolled over and they were blinking their eyes open and Kurt smiled as he bid Seb good morning...Seb seriously was going soft...even Lady Gaga music waking him up didn't upset him cause Kurt was just too fucking adorable...well shit. They got ready and had some tea and made sure they had their bags and stuff before they headed for Tie's room.

At Tie's they heard rustling and walked in without knocking...The boys blinked...Seb blushed and tried not to look. Tie was faced away from them and jumping pulling up his pants...his ass on display for like 3 seconds...but Seb had seen it! And the others blushed and coughed and Tie turned round like nothing was up and bid them good morning.

"Hi guys! didn't hear you but...let me just find my tie and shoes..." she trailed off and Kurt and Blaine couldn't even...They new Seb was too distracted by other..sites but they had seen the strap around her hips and she seriously needed to keep the door locked when changing...this girl...but she didn't even blink and they couldn't even...they looked to Seb and the poor guy was red and looking up at the ceiling...it was sort of comical but still...they shook their heads...Tissa was going to give them heart attacks before 30. Kurt huffed and grabbed her tie and she smiled and said thanks and Blaine rolled his eyes and went to go help with Percy...and Seb finally snapped out of it ruffling shorty's hair and grabbing some things not quite looking directly at her...she raised her brows and the other two just shook their heads...

When they were ready to go Seb finally calmed enough to grab the shorty's bags and they laughed and headed to class. They had a pretty typical day and soon Glee rehearsal arrived and they put in a couple hours since the assembly was tomorrow. Though Seb was sort of distracted all day...and Blaine caught him going back to stare at 'Tie's' ass and he poked fun at him. Seb blushed and Tissa didn't know what was going on but she didn't bother asking...the boys seemed like it wasn't anything bad so she figured Seb was embarrassed and just left it be. After the practice they got food and then went to Tie's room and fed Percy...then did a few pages of homework and settled in for some YouTube...while talking. "I'm excited for the assembly tomorrow." The other's nodded at Kurt's comment. "Yeah, Uptown girl and Live while were young and The joke song was Bills,Bills,Bills it was going to be a good show. Also what the 'boys' didn't know that She was doing a little skit with some of the drama class. Nothing fancy but she was excited.

"The program is emailed to other's and there handing them out to the guest at the door, Though I don't even know everything that's on it..." Seb commented and Tissa mentally cheered. The 'boys' all talked a bit more and eventually went off on their own to make sure they could be clean and tidy for the assembly tomorrow.

Kurt and Blaine ironed their Uniforms and Kurt sprayed them with some magical softener that made the Blazer less constricting. Blaine just liked it since he was jumping around and dancing. The boys also convinced him to wear his hair with less gel...he caved after 3 sets of puppy eyes...The uniforms all perfect. They made sure their stuff was packed and set their alarms and cuddled into the bed.

Sebastian sat on his bed trying to get the thought of Tie's ass on display out of his head...The one time they didn't knock and that's when Tie was NAKED...well okay not naked but...still he scrubbed at his face...Then Blaine and Kurt making fun of him...he sighed. He had been distracted all day...and He new he had to be tip top form tomorrow. Seb laid back on his bed in a flop. "I've been distracted all day by a teaser display of shorty's ass...not even all his naked glory."..He was seriously more fucked then anything...he groaned and got up heading to the showers he went for a cold one he had to get sleep...

Tissa had her stuff out and ready and actually cleaned off her uniform pants! They know longer had white fur all over them and her Jacket was clean too! She was happy bout that. She was free of her equipment and was lazing about in boxers and a tank top...it felt nice to be free. She got up and fed Percy his midnight snack and got a text from Officer Williams saying he would be there with Sargent Johnson would be there at 9am and she was excited. She crawled into bed setting her alarm and snuggled down into her covers and passed out.

Blah the end of chapter 21, I was away from internet for a bit sorry for the long wait. I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon! Thanks for reading it means a lot since a lot of time I just write stuff so I don't feel stressed out! Lol sorry for any errors and thanks for reading!


	22. The Performances,The recordings&feels

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

In the morning, Tissa woke up in a good mood. She was getting ready and had texted Williams saying 'he was almost ready'. She put on the full uniform and even though she would roast she knew she needed to look good for the assembly. She fed Percy and took care of his other needs. Once she had everything ready she heard the door sound and called out. "Hey guys, good morning!" The others nodded smiling and hugged 'him' good morning and petting Percy. "Lets go get those officers Tie...then we will bring the school down with our lovely harmonies" Seb grinned and the others rolled their eyes fondly. They all grabbed their stuff and left, Seb grabbing Tie's bags and the other's laughing...

When they saw the Officers Seb recognized them and nodded. It was the first time they were meeting Kurt and Blaine and so introductions were made They said hello and Tie hugged them. The officers seemed shocked but smiled and handed over a box...Tissa realized they were the recordings of her friends...she smiled and they went back to the room to drop them off. Everyone giving 'him' a moment to look at the box. Then they headed to the aud and the officers took a program and sat down. The 'boys' went to go meet up with the glee club.

The headmaster came out and did introductions and thanked all the guests for coming. Explaining that they were doing a few shows and thanked their guest for coming to support the school. Williams laughed at Johnson who looked bored...he had kids so he was used to assemblies. He got whacked in the arm, but it was nice to actually enjoy himself. Not worrying for the case for a moment. He focused on the stage as the headmaster introduced their glee choir, and he smiled like a proud dad as the 'boys' walked onto stage.

"Hello everyone I'm the captain Sebastian Smythe and it's an honour for us to perform for all of you tonight...I'll start by introducing all our lovely gentlemen on stage tonight. Then we have a few songs for you...thank you." he said and the crowed applauded. The boys were introduced and they bowed respectfully and then they got into form and a beat started as the boys started humming and beeping. Then the curly haired boy stepped forward and started singing...a Destiny's Child song? But it was a really good...the song. They jumped around and danced a few boys did smiled and both Officers sat back to enjoy themselves.

The officer that was the Mole dug up the files and had given them to Trent. Trent had learnt that they had a large case against him...and it looked like they had Tissa in a full witness protection program...The one officer had an ex-wife and no kids,the Sargent was older nothing important no unusual numbers. Trent read through the files, he had been reading all fucking night!...He took a breath...he needed to calm down if he wanted Tissa he needed patients...he would get his mark...she would pay and he would happily give her the payment she deserved. He picked up the first folder on the other officer...Williams...he had a family...but he couldn't cross Canada's boarder or the States the cop said his face was everywhere...and they had protective detail most of the time...he frowned. He lifted a random file on Tissa...she was so beautiful...she was a different beauty...he picked up the picture of the long haired smiling girl giving a peace sign...He wanted his mark...he wanted to hear her voice... to hear her scream his had stalked her...she had never known but Tissa was special. She was his from the very beginning...she was 19 when he had met her...she was so lovely...she smiled at him and said. "come back soon." through the drive thru new then she was in love with him and had been all that time. He had found out her name...then her shifts and made sure to get food every day. He talked to her and she talked back and she smiled and said. "come again soon." she was shy. He new she was working a lot too...so he waited...he found out her facebook and email and he found out what she liked...what she didn't like. He slowly changed his 'interest', and clothing, to suits on some days and then that stupid geeky stuff...She wanted 'intelligent,kind,geeky, and independent...he became her perfect match and she saw that too and started talking to him more...she liked his clothing and had said he was so handsome...then that's when he new...she was madly in love with him too. He could wait he could plan and he stalked her more for a full 2 years...at the perfect moment he confessed and she had smiled gave him her number which he already had. She had given it to him! She gave it to him personally before... she didn't remember, but he smiled and took it as a reminder for their 2 year anniversary. He has kept everything he has gotten as a gift from her. He took her out and he charmed her and spoke politics and English and star trek...She smiled and he took her to the best friends. A harmless blond that took care of his Tissa when he was away... So she was OK to have he saw she liked cats...he new this he always had! He new Tissa better then she did. He was her perfect match! The only one for her. He went out and got cat stuff for her, and she hugged him in thanks and kissed his cheek...he new she was his even more...She spent time at their apartment...but then she started distancing herself. She had been so close to him before...why didn't she appreciate his perfect life for her...she didn't need friends...She just needed him...she didn't need to know where he went on his...'jobs' he provided for her!...why didn't she ever understand that...he was her perfect match! Then she got testy and so he couldn't put up with that...what happened to her smiling at him always...so he took more control...she was his property and that was that...Then he had hit her and she cried... he hurt her...he did feel bad but, he had no choice and then she was on the same page a bit. So he kept that up and she learnt her place...but then she tried to leave to her guy 'friends' claiming some birthday...no she wasn't to go... he left...he had to do stuff. He was mad she went anyhow. He couldn't slice or ruin that beautiful body...so he did his 'jobs' and the girls before they were necessary! He never found the mark he needed until her.. Then he drank more, cause he had sacrificed so much for her...he had done so much...for her! Then she tries to leave...so he hits her she's his...but Tissa got more distant. She thought he didn't know...she was acting to perfect and he had been dating her for so long now...he new when she was lieing...but instead of hitting her again...after all she had ruined her beautiful smile making her crack her lip like that...She had to learn...He planned... they would become one together with that other girl. He was going to get her into his 'work' and show her what she did when she didn't listen...what she made him do...so he didn't truly hurt her! Then she could never leave...but she ran...!Then she went to the cops he was angry...she betrayed their perfect relationship...So she would pay...Trent growled and crumpled up her picture...Yes she would pay this was all her fault! If she had only listened to him...! If she had only kept smiling at him...Trent growled but then took a deep breath. He threw the files on the table. He was patient he could wait...he new what was real...he could act like the 'normal's' it got what he wanted...he would get his mark back...and they would be together forever...he'd make sure of that. He headed to the door. Sighing his 'friends' wanted more stuff done...he would come back in 2 days and read more...he could wait...he smirked and left.

Tissa was having so much fun preforming with her boys and the glee club. She smiled and quickly waved to her "uncles" some of the other glee kids asked so she said they were 'uncles' They laughed and said it was cool her family could come. She nodded and smiled more. They went on stage and she got ready for Blaine's song...She shook her head and went back to preforming Uptown Girl with them...can't get lost in thought now...plus she couldn't wait for the show to be over to talk to her "uncles" and listen to her friends voices...she plastered on a smile and kept going winking at Seb and continued dancing.

When the Performances were over and the speeches out of the way the Headmaster had said there was going to be a little skit done by the senior drama class. The boys who sat beside the officers after they were done raised their brows... As Tie had went to the bathroom or so they thought 'he' went to the washroom...that sneaky new Tie was part of the drama class. Though Tie never said anything...they waited eagerly. It should be a good show.

The stage darkened and suddenly music was playing and the lights came on and there was a bar scene and Blaine and Kurt Choked briefly...Tissa was playing a girl...well she was a girl but what?...She was wiping the counter and serving 'customers' and they noticed she didn't have her binder on and her hair was styled different and she didn't have her glasses. Blaine thought she didn't look much different but it was a lot different to them... he didn't remember her breast looking so big...but he supposed they were squished down all the time...he looked at Kurt who had similar thoughts judging from his face. Then at Sebastian's face and Seb's face was pink...wait...that was interesting...Blaine was going to have to tease him about that later. The officers didn't seemed fazed they must'of new before hand. The scene continued and she pranced around and handed out 'drinks' to the 'regulars' and they noticed she was in a dress!...skirt type thing...what was she thinking! Kurt and Blaine sort of freaking out but the Officers were fine. Then they again looked at Seb and his hand was covering his mouth...and the others didn't notice...so they relaxed...and watched the show. Then someone random came in and he pounded back 'booze' and her look of concern was so genuine. Then as the lights dimmed and they set up the next seen he was sloshed over the bar. Everyone else had 'gone' and she was trying to convince him to take a taxi...he didn't. Then they cut the scene and dark lighted and set up a hospital scene with 'doctors and now Tissa was a nurse..' They were trying to save the random guy...then that seen dimmed and they 'froze' and then someone came out looking like a Police officer and said "Please don't drink and drive." Then they all sat up and said things like "drinking irresponsibly can end a life" and other cheesy things. Then the lights went out and everyone clapped and all the actors came out held hands and bowed. They noticed how happy Tissa looked and Seb thought Tie was really convincing as a girl and they nodded. Trying not to make too many obvious faces and the cops laughed and said they were impressed too...then they sat to wait for the end of the assembly.

Tissa was so happy she was such a convincing 'girl' everyone loved the show. The drama class all clapped and high five'd and said how awesome 'he' was and she nodded and then they all had to get changed, Tissa changed back into a 'boy' and then met the others they hugged her. and she smiled and blushed and they sat til the assembly was over.

When the assembly ended Officer Williams and Sargent Johnson went over congratulating them on such a great performance. The officers walked the boy's to their classes and then said they would be in touch with Tie if anything came up. Tissa said okay thanking them for coming and hugged both the officers goodbye and thanking them for the recorded messages.

The day went on and The 'boys' ended classes and headed to Tie's room. They got there and did stuff for Percy firsthand when all was said and done the 'boys' sat around and were eating random things from Tie's fridge. "That was a really good play Tie..why didn't you tell us you were doing it though?" Blaine asked and she laughed. "Just wanted to surprise you is all...plus I was a girl and thought that be funny." she replied and he nodded his heart ached a little and so did Kurt's they wished she could be herself all the time. Seb nodded and he noticed again the look of pink on Seb's face and Blaine looked at Kurt and they wondered... "Yeah the play was really good shorty. You made such a pretty girl and everything." he smirked. She laughed and bowed in a joking manour and they smiled and laughed. Glad that she seemed to not care much on missing being a 'girl'. Plus Seb seemed to not be appalled by the idea. Though suddenly the guys got serious when. "w-would you guys mind if I listened to my recordings? My friends and family sent from back home?" they were smiling. "No shorty of course not, do you want us to leave?" Seb said smiling softly but it was sort of sad.. Tissa thought for a second and shook her head No. "I don't want to get overly emotional...by myself." she nodded and she grabbed the recordings and they all said huddled in a small circle. The first recordings were from Tissa's parents...they were warned on the pronouns and stuff before...she hooked it up to her laptop and pressed play.

"Hey Baby...It's your Mom and your dad is here and your step dad...we got your messages and we love you. Missing you so much baby...but we know your safe...and the boys you met seem like nice gentleman." she nodded slightly was glad and she was doing okay for now..."We miss you Tie...we'll do a camping trip when you come home..." Her dad sounded so sad...she nodded in agreement. "Hey kiddo...though your not a kiddo anymore...don't worry about us were fine and we love you...we miss your words of wisdom kid...we'll see you soon." Her step dad sounded the least worried but she could tell...he was just as hurt. She opened up the recordings from her brother and her nephew..."Hi Little 'bro' we uh miss you and hopefully your staying out of trouble...heard you met some new and if they hurt you me and Kenkio will dispose of the bodies...uh Alex is going through a thing...but he wants to say hi..." she heard rustling and heard her brother get him and say hi...she started crying...and she grabbed Seb's hand he took it strongly... "Hi auntie Tie...I miss you! Daddy says the bad man is still after you...but the police man will get him...Daddy is very worried... but Oh! I got a new dinosaur from grandma and Poppy! and Grandpa goanna take me Fishin!" He sounded so happy she missed him so much... "Daddy says gotta go now. bye bye! love you!" Alex sounded so happy...he was so little only 3 and a half...she touched the screen...she was missing him grow... "I love you too baby..." She whispered out and Blaine and Kurt had tears in their eyes too. They fetched tea to calm her nerves. Seb rubbed Tie's shoulders..."You can take a break Tie...it's okay." Tissa looked up and shook her head No...she wanted to hear everyone's...but accepted the a grateful sip letting it calm her. The boys got closer to her, she pressed play on her older brother's message. "Hey kid, I was really happy to hear from you...I know things have been sort of messed up the past couple years. I have a lot to make up for...I started talking to Mom and Dad...seeing |Alex more...we taught him how to skate got him playing soccer...he's awesome...we got lots on video for when you come home. I miss you...I love you...When you get home...I promise to make up for being such an asshole brother...Love yea Ti...Kay." she trembled...she loved him too! She forgives him...they were 'brothers' she shook her head and wiped her eyes... "I forgive you bro...promise." She said out loud and the others didn't want to disturb the moment. So they continued just rubbing her back and being quiet, and she kept crying.. Then she wiped her eyes and found her friends...messages. They all went around and told 'him' stuff that's been going on. She heard them pass the recorder...and she smiled a bit as she heard them argue a bit...she missed them terribly. She wiped her eyes listened to the messages from her aunts and uncles and some of her cousins...and her grandparents...she finally got through all the messages and she cried. She had laughed and cried more and then more still.. The others stood beside her the entire time. Seb never let her hand go...she was grateful. Afterwards when she finally calmed she excused herself to go freshen up and the others nodded and waited...

When Tissa was in the bathroom she splashed her face and thought about everything she got from everyone...she felt so many different things...but one thing she new for sure...even if this day had so many ups and downs. She was so thankful not to be alone...She sighed and decided to have a quick 5 min shower to really get herself out of her head.

The other's heard the shower run they had boiled more water for tea...and Seb had ordered Tie's favourirtes from the Thai place. "Its funny...Tie is so happy with us...even if we have learn't so much about him...he's going through more then just the stuff with the officers and being in a protection thing...he's away from home...away from the people he loves...has to hide some of his true self...so that what ever sicko is out there doesn't find him...and we...we can go home if we want...it's so fucking fucked.."Blaine commented and everyone nodded in agreement and new how upset Blaine was for Tie cause Blaine was so proper and didn't swear unless he was truly upset...Kurt reached out his hand and Blaine took it and they sighed. "Know matter what happens...we will be there for Tie...know matter what we learn...Know matter...what we have Tie's back sweetie...were family." Kurt said and Blaine nodded and Seb did as well he reached out his hand to the other two and they shook and hugged another...

Though wanting to break the sadness Blaine smiled... "So Sebastian...do you want to tell Kurt and I why your face was so red seeing Tie...as a girl." Blaine smirked and Kurt giggled as Seb's face grew bright red. He sighed though...they would find out eventually...and they were his best friends...plus Tie was still in the shower... "He...looked...really hot as a girl...I never thought. He's sort of feminine but to see him...in that dress...and his hair styled like that...and his chest seemed so real...I don't think I ever thought I'd be attracted to anyone like that, but Tie though...is that fucked..?" he blushed as he said this and the boys giggled hope raising in their chest about maybe a happy ending... "well know...if you truly love the person...I think that you'd be attracted to them in many different forms...or maybe your just Tiesxual" Blaine smiled and Seb lightly smacked his arm...but glad he didn't sound weird to the guys. "I think Seb, you like what you like, and as your famous for saying who the fuck cares what anyone else thinks...you like what you like and that's it." Seb blinked and nodded...yeah that made sense... "Thanks dudes...for not making fun of me." Kurt and Blaine smiled... "Were here for you Seb...though huni we are highly entertained and will make fun of you when the time is right..." Kurt smirked and Blaine smiled and Seb shook his head he was glad that everything was out...in the open. They heard the shower turn off and The food came. The boys went about feeding Percy and setting up the food while they waited for Tie to get out of the washroom.

Tie came out to see Percy contently eating chicken peaces from most likely what ever Blaine or Seb at them looking at home with another and waving to him. Handed 'him' a dish of pad Thai...she smiled and sat with them eating contently. They spoke about the day and glad they had no major assignments due tomorrow and glad Friday was coming. Tissa said that the next Thursday the Drama club were doing a play to welcome the Fall season. The other boys said of course they would attend and asked what it was about. Tissa just smiled and said they would find out when they saw 'him' preform...

The night went on and they again ended up in a dog pile falling sleep with Percy at their feet. It had been a big day and a challenging day...the 'boys' all slept like the dead.

Chapter 22! It's a bit late sorry guys Christmas time is busy for me since I have to divide my time with two sides of family and work and what not...anyhow hopefully all of you enjoy this story and chapter and I'll work on the next chapter after posting this! XD I found out writing this chapter that I couldn't write stories like this all the time I made myself cry from my own story! I'm such a sap!


	23. hockey and some new oc's

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

I do however own my Oc's Max and Brian...

When morning came it was Seb's turn again he supposed, as he was woken up by a cat poking him in the face. He groaned getting out of the dog pile and covered Tie up again. He stretched and then patted Percy on his head and walked over feeding the Royal Catness his breakfast...He seriously didn't want to go to classes today...he cracked the bones on his back and shoulders and started getting ready figuring he would go get Tea and coffee, from the cafe for the sleeping prince's on the floor. He shook his head laughing and grabbed Tie's keys and left.

Blaine's alarm went off...and he whined into Kurt's neck...so early...why did school start so early...he opened his eyes and started Kissing Kurt awake. He blinked his eyes open and kissed back. "good morning sweetie." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt one more time before stretching and saying good morning and looking over Seb wasn't there with Tissa and they didn't hear the shower so they checked their cells and got a message saying he was getting coffee...bless his soul. The other two quickly got ready and changed Percy's water and litter and Kurt grabbed fruit and bread out and Blaine made yogurt snacks. They would let Tissa sleep til Seb came back...she must of been tired not to wake up from the noise around the room.

Sebastian walked to the cafe on school grounds and raised his brows at the murmurs. A guy walked up to Seb and Sebastian thinks he recognized the kid from the play Tie was in. "Hi, your Tie's friend right Sebastian?" He nodded and the kid looked back at a few people before looking at him with concern. "Tie is my buddy so, I want to warn him some kids we don't know who yet...they are starting rumours on how Tie is actually a girl...after seeing him in the play. We found a bunch of girl products in Tie's desk in our drama room...with a few twisted notes. We got rid of them cause Tie is a cool dude and shit...plus Drama students are always made fun of and so we like to stick close to our own...but just your with him the most..well you and the other two. So I thought I would warn you." Seb nodded and wondered maybe if it was Josh and his goonies, but either way he'd keep an eye out. "Thanks for letting me know...I will keep an eye out,Tie has a lot on his plate right now, so thanks for being so chill and the rest of your group as well...You guys did an amazing play." Seb saw the kid relax and smile and he learned the kids name was Max Sandela who was a transfer from Finland. How Tie stuck up for him and his boyfriend Brian in class when the teacher wasn't around. Seb smirked that sounded like Tie...they spoke a few mins. more and Seb exchanged numbers with the purple haired kid...He got the coffee's and figured he wouldn't mention stuff to Tie...maybe just Kurt and Blaine. He hoped though since he liked the purple haired kid and Tie made friends here that after he could go home he was still able to be friends with them...he let himself in and set the drinks down giving the other two a look.

"You took a long time meerkat." Kurt smiled but then frowned at Seb's face and him and Blaine came over. "Seb what's up?" Kurt asked and Seb shook his head. "I'll tell you guys via text while in class we gotta wake up sleeping beauty over there and get to class." He said and they nodded and smiled and called out to Tie to wake up. 'He' jumped up and went around saying why they didn't wake him up sooner!They laughed telling him to relax since all the chores were done he just needed clothing and to freshen up and food. Tissa shook her head and smiled thanking them and went to get ready. When they were done they all gulped down their drinks and ate some breakfast before grabbing their yogurt snacks and heading out the door.

When the 'boys' were in class they sat down and started reading, but Seb snuck a few text off to Kurt and Blaine telling them what the Max kid said. They had noticed some of the murmurs as they walked down the hall, and either Tie hadn't noticed or didn't react to it. The others nodded saying just with a nod that they would keep an eye out for anything else popping up in the classes they shared.

Lunch time came and the 'boys' got food and sat down together. Tissa heard the whispers and honestly she didn't care. She was more wise then before, secretly being almost 24 was a blessing because she has already experienced how to deal with rumours. She sat down and she waved to Max and Brian from her Drama class surprised they had walked over. "Hey bro...so improv game today says its mafia..." Tie cheered she loved that game. "So guys this is Max he's a crazy Finnish short fuck and this is his boyfriend Brian who is the calm one." They said hi and introduced themselves properly. Amused by Tie's introduction. "Would you guys like to sit with us...how long have you been a couple you guys are very natural." Blaine smiled and they nodded and the couple sat and smiling. "Our 2 year anniversary is November started dating practically the week we first met...it was funny." Max said and Brian nodded and started signing something. The others gasped besides Kurt and Tissa...Tissa was used to it and Kurt new a little sign language from his grandma. "He says it's finally nice to meet Tie's friends he's talks about you 3 a lot." Max grinned and the others laughed as Tie blushed. The other two shook out of their shock and asked if he could read lips, and Brian nodded. It was surprisingly easy to talk Kurt and Blaine said they were a couple and they had been together for about 3 months but had known each other longer. Seb said he didn't have a boyfriend and the other two looked at the way Seb looked at Tie and Tie being oblivious. Max and Brian gave Kurt and Blaine a look and the look they gave back was 'yup...they love each other but both were blind and Tie was complex...'It was sort of funny how people could talk with out talking...Soon lunch was over and the guys were happily shocked and glad to meet new friends. (based off real friends of mine who I think are so cute and just got engaged and I'm so happy for them!) Tie said 'he' was going back to feed Percy and that 'he' would see them all later...they nodded and left.

Tissa walked back to her room she heard the whispers but held her head hi and even smiled at a few people hushed in the hallways...that always weirded people out...she couldn't believe winter was coming it was already the beginning of November in a few days...she had been here for almost 2 months...she wondered for a brief second if she would be away from her family over Christmas...but she shook her head she new it was for her own safety and she wasn't alone...she made it to her room and outside was a basket of...tampons and pads and make up and a bra...that was way to small and a note that said awful crude things...but she laughed...whelp she didn't have to go out and buy tampons now...and pads. The bra well she could make them into cat ears or something and wear them...she new that the guys picking on her...for being a 'girl' wouldn't expect that...she grabbed the basket and walked in laughing her ass off...

She put the handy products in her secret box under her bed and set the bra on the counter...too bad it was the wrong size it was sort of cute...lol She turned around and pet her baby boy and went to feed him and drop off the books she didn't need. She was getting a new binder on Monday. She couldn't wait since this one was starting to be uncomfortable, since it was to big on her now...She got a few text from Max and Brian saying that Sebastian was cute and he should get on that sweet peace of ass...gods if only she could...but she shook her head and responded on they needed to behave or she would stop distracting the teacher so they could make out in class and they were like NOOOOO you would never...it was jokes. The guys texted her saying that they were bored...Math was hard and she laughed again...gods her boys..man she couldn't be sad when they were in her life... "Will you miss Paris Percy? When we can go back home.?" She got a meow and a look like "I am good as long as there is food." she laughed and smiled and grabbed her laptop and decided to go on the website she agreed with her friends. She created a a fake account with the name of 'rainbowbrightsghost' and said she was other when it was asked gender. She said nothing in her profile really, she had pm'd her friends a few messages and decided to send them a few pictures of Percy...she new her friend Sara would be missing him since they adopted him together...She Missed her friends a lot...she signed off after a few messages though and got ready for her last classes and waited for the boys.

Sebastian and Blaine were working on the Math problems assigned to them and Kurt was messaging Max and Brian. They were planning a surprise friendship party for 'Tie'. With everything going on and now bullying on top of it they wanted tho make sure 'he' was still in good spirits...It was sort of funny they never imagined Tie meeting other close friends, she was so quiet about her classes. Kurt thought maybe it was because she was trying to keep a low profile or maybe was afraid these people wouldn't be her friends afterwards. He hoped that the good vibe he got from Max and Brian was right. Kurt was a pretty good judge of character and worried about Tissa's mental state a lot. He was also broadening his acceptance of different sexual attractions and lifestyles. He was proud that his Blaine was so accepting of people. He wondered also if suddenly he wanted to be like gender-fluid, if Blaine would support and love him still...He smiled maybe he would ask him later...They planned that Seb would distract Tie after the Hockey game Friday and Blaine and him would go 'feed' Percy and see him later. Then they would set up Tissa's room and then Max and Brian would join. Max and Brian said the small Drama class wanted to come as well, and Kurt and Blaine would have snacks out and Seb said he would pay for pizza's and stuff. It should be fun.

When class was over Blaine and Sebastian were done all their math assignments for the next week as well Kurt shook his head...why did he attract himself to such geeky math nerds...They also decided to do all the rest of the assignments for everyone; When Tie and Seb were playing Hockey tonight and tomorrow. They picked up Tie and noticed That 'he' had this smirk on his face... "what's up Tie?" Kurt asked and she smiled brightly. "Oh so I received a bra today...You know unfortunately it's too small...So I decided to look at cat ear designs. Tomorrow, well I'll thank the person who bought it for me by wearing it, you know just in an unsuspected way...since it's unfortunately the wrong size." She set down her laptop and her grin had increased. The other boys laughed and snorted...this was so like Tie...shake off what ever and just rock it ten times harder... "Man, you rule...gods Tie I love you." Seb laughed and fist bumped 'him'. The other two smiled and nodded. Kurt said he would help make it tonight after the Hockey game. She reminded them she had Drama practice and they nodded saying they would do 'homework' while 'he' was with her drama friends. Tissa smiled and the boys grabbed their stuff and headed to there last class.

When classes were over and the Hockey game was on. Tissa was in net and Seb and Blaine who decided to join on Kurt's encouragement. Were ready to get the game started. Max and Brian joined Kurt on the bench already cheering when the game hasn't even started...The whistle blew and the puck dropped and Sebastian won the face off. The game set off and Tissa was excited this was the first game that counted against another private school. The puck got turned around and the player skated Tissa looked him dead in the eye and he pounced but she was ready, she faked right then went back and grabbed it in her glove stopping play. The ref came and another face off was set. Blaine was in this time since Seb was too quick to slap down. It didn't matter though Blaine got it and he and Seb made quite the pair flying down the ice and Blaine passed it to Seb and he slapped it right over the goalie's shoulder...the play was wicked and everyone cheered Max cat called. Kurt giggled these two were jokes. The game continued Kurt actually only understanding half of it with out Blaine...Brian helped a lot since Max was too busy texting the other Drama members. The next face off happened and Kurt saw Seb smirk as the ref bent down. The puck dropped and Seb got it passing it to Blaine and then they started play. The other players got in Blaine's way so it was passed behind him to another one on their team..Kurt thinks he recognizes the kid from the football games. He skated and passed to Seb and a shot was fired but it was blocked at first but then Blaine was there. It was like others forgot he was there...being short sometimes had an advantage...he shot and it went in on the rebound. The crowed cheered and everyone patted Blaine's helmet. A break was called and they switched up players...Kurt was getting excited actually now...seeing his 'boys' play was nice. Max and Brian commented on how good this team was and said this was the first time that this school would win a school-wide championship if they continued to play like this. Kurt thought that was cool. He learned that Seb was always a good player...but that he never had good chemistry with anyone before...Kurt thought that maybe that was because Seb was changed now...since he met them and it was a nice reminder on how close they were. The game went on and Tissa played well...but everyone was at the edge of their seats when the other team got a good play and made it to the home end and they fired like 3 shots in a row and Tissa's line of sight was being distorted..then another shot was fired and back she flung...but also other players came tumbling down on her..Kurt shot up as the whistle blew...the others jumped up...the ref came over and the other players got up and she seemed okay...she was talking to the ref and motioned she was fine...Kurt sat down sighing...this girl...the game paused and I guess as Brian explained it that 'he' had held onto the puck the third time so the play should of stopped but a player knocked him back and Tie dropped the puck and and the guy slapped it when he shouldn't have and she was flung back but took the opportunity to try and glove the puck again but also drawing a penalty for crowding around net and sticking the goalie on a stopped play. Kurt understood sort of and had wondered why Seb seemed so angry now he understood...the game continued Blaine and Seb back on the ice and they had a power play...2 mins. He saw people give Tissa pats on her shoulder and helmet and then they headed for the face off. When they started again Seb was like on fire and so was Blaine they scored right off the bat and the power play ended but then they scored again right after...and when the player who had hit Tissa came down the ice another player skated and cornered him and then Kurt jumped up as Blaine checked him straight into the boards! The guy fell and technically a penalty was called on Blaine since it was checking from behind...but Blaine was high five'd on the way to the penalty box...Kurt and Max giggled and he saw Tissa shake her head...The game went on and it was fun to watch. When the game was finally over the other team had managed to get one goal but the game ended 6-1 in favour of the 'Red Knights'...the crowed had cheered and people were talking on how good the game was...after the Hockey game they had to wait while the 'boys' showered and then Kurt and Blaine and Seb got to join in to play the game Mafia. Then they enjoyed party planning more while they watched their favourite shorty being so animated...

When they finally made it back to Tie's room they decided to skip the dinning hall and Seb ordered Chinese food and they Fed Percy and now they were lounging while Kurt and Tie worked on making cat ears and Blaine was reading a super hero comic and Seb was working on the Schedule of their games and stuff...they were all tired but in good moods and it was nice just sitting round and basking in anothers company. "You..know I was thinking I'm really glad to be able to have moments like this...I'm going to miss them when I can go home...I want you guys to meet my friends too...see my apartment...someday...still be friends with everyone..." Tie looked up finishing the last stitches with Kurt. The others looked up Seb looked like he wanted to hug Tie and never let go. "Shorty...I think I can speak for everyone...we aren't letting you go...when you go home...even if it ends the life here...we will start fresh again...when That sicko is caught and he will be. Kurt and Blaine and I...we arn't going to stop loving you...I think I speak for everyone when I say...your family and unless you yourself turn out to be a mass murder...we will always be family. You could be a purple dinosaur with orange spots and we would still love you." Seb got up grabbing Tie in a hug after he spoke...the others nodded and hugged him...Tissa found herself crying a few happy tears...and she slightly giggled... "I love you guys so much...I-I'm so happy I got sent here...I'm happy I asked for an all boys school..." They smiled and Seb ruffled 'his' hair. "I also have a really good feeling about Max and Brian too Tie...I think they will be around for you as well even after...and the Drama club seemed to like you as well." Kurt smiled and she nodded. "Tie...we love you...guy,girl, a cat...dog or like Seb said Dinosaur...your still you..." She laughed...and the others smiled and then they sat and talked and Tissa told them more about her apartment and her friends they heard in the recorded messages...Tissa told them about her family and random stories. She ended up snuggled between Kurt and Seb and the 'boys' talked and bonded more...as they fell asleep not long afterwards.

The officers walked into the precinct and were greeted by the usual's there were a few new spotting of Trent but nothing significant and they sighed and were basically back to sleepless nights. They were asked how the assembly was for 'Williams' nephew' the officers genuinely smiled and said Tie was really great and the 'boys' were very talented and that they had fun seeing him. They also had made sure to put in that new order for a binder for Tissa. She looked surprisingly healthy which was good since a lot of times people didn't get healthier they reversed and lost weight and colour and hair and aged...but they were glad to see that her spirit was still strong. Williams could see that the boys he met genuinely cared for her and he thought maybe a couple of them...knew things...but he supposed that nothing was said and they seemed tight knit so maybe it was okay. The new officer was with them and Williams and Johnson were almost certain now...he was a bad egg...So they had to tread carefully...to bad they didn't know already the bad egg had already been in contact with Trent on multiple occasions.

Chapter 23 wow so much to write...anyhow thanks for reading and thanks for following. Sorry for any errors and stuff. I think I'll probally stop at chapter 30 I'm hoping...or maybe 35 but we'll see how the story flow's. Also My hockey terms might be a little off but I do play well I used too til I busted my knee... and watch the NHL and sometimes OHL I really actully do love hockey and football...anyhow sorry for rambling and thanks a again for reading!


	24. Seb's confessions, Surprises!

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

I do however own my Oc's Max and Brian...

In the morning Blaine was being walked on by little paws...he snorted... "Morning Percy..." He got a meow in return...he laughed softly he saw Seb shift and smiled morning and the two silently got up with out waking the other two. They split up and took care of Percy and grabbed the stuff together for the classes today and stuff and they even worked on some food and tea and coffee. Once they had everything set up Blaine walked over waking up the other two...It was entertaining seeing them both blink and sit up and stretch... "Morning guys breakfast is ready and our stuff is packed and Percy is well fed and stuff so get up get dressed and let's go." Blaine smiled and Tissa laughed saying shut up...They got up and Kurt and Tissa went to the bathroom and then got dressed and the others laughed as this time Kurt was so sleepy Tie helped him with his tie for a change. Blaine kissed Kurt softly he loved sleepy Kurt...he loved Kurt period but sleepy Kurt was cute...the other two awe'd and soon they headed out the door towards their class.

In class the teacher said that he had his top ten speeches picked and that he wanted them to be presented by the class...Everyone nodded and he went to his list and went to the board. "first is Blaine Anderson...the class clapped and he blushed. "Then Tie Woodbine." again the class clapped and she nodded. "Then Sebastian Smythe and than Kurt Hummel." they clapped again and the 'guys' fist bumped... "Then I have Francis Mathews..." the Teacher listed off the 6 other students and it was cool to see. After that the teacher said they had 2 weeks to work on it and would present their speeches in front of the senior classes in a special assembly. Soon class was over and they went on their other classes and when lunch came Max and Brian joined the others and everyone had a good time. When it was over Tissa went back to her room.

Tissa put away her morning stuff and Fed his Royal Catness and also checked her mail and stuff. She sighed still nothing on Trent...on one hand she really loved it here and being a boy wasn't so bad...plus she loved the boys...but other the other hand she missed home...she missed skinny jeans and bright colours and her friends and family...she missed the freedom of being herself...she also wanted to see Trent brought to justice...she sighed as Percy came to get some attention... "Mommy loves you baby boy...who's so cute..yeah your a cute kitty..." she smiled at him...she guessed though she was lucky and shook her head and was shocked when her door was being knocked early...had the boys walked out of class again... "coming!" she opened the door and there was Brian.

Brian was glad to get out of his class early Max was still stuck so he decided to go bug his favourite shorty. He texted Max and Seb to let them know he had gone ahead to Tie's room they were all going to walk to the last class together since it as in the same hallway and they were going to spend time at the hockey game and stuff...Blaine and Kurt were a cute couple and Seb was so in love with Tie it was painful to watch...Tie was sweet...a bit quiet and mysterious and stuff but he was kind and full of life...He had stood up for him and Max and he didn't know them...Brian was observant...when one had to read lips and people's expressions one tends to be...He didn't tell Max his thoughts though since it wasn't like it was bad or would tarnish his friendship with Tie...but he saw things...like he was incredibly tiny...but wore such large clothing and he new he was chubby but the cut was way off...slightly better in normal clothes he supposed the uniform was not very good...Though there were other things that he noticed. Tie was very wise for someone who was only 17. He new it wasn't impossible but it was incredible. He also seemed to lack an Adams apple...now Brian new...that Tie looked feminine and that didn't bother him heck Max was a bigger girl then Tie was any day...but even if he new it was possible for guys Adams apples to be non-visible or sometimes not even there it was highly unlikely and then when he saw Tie in the girl clothing he was starting to suspect something...and the rumours...he new were not all true...but it was odd...he though didn't care if Tie was a a boy or a girl...Tie was a friend and a good one...and he was just worried..if Tie was a girl ...then there had to be a really good fucking reason why he/she was here...he shook his head and walked up to Tie's room and was just about to knock when he herd an interesting one sided conversation. His hearing was really good...that happened when you lost one of your senses...the other ones became stronger to make up for it...and he knows he herd Tie refer to 'himself' as mommy...Now realistically it wouldn't of really worried him or made him care if he wasn't already having thoughts...cause a lot of people refer to themselves as 'mommy' to their pets...but usually boys said 'daddy...' he wondered if his thoughts weren't so far fetched...he shrugged though...he had a feeling that he would get the answers someday and for now...he would stick to being a good friend. So he Knocked and waited for the shorty to open the door.

"oh Hi Brian what a lovely surprise come in!" Tissa was excited Brian was always really cool. He motioned hi and walked in and looked around this was the first time he had seen Tie's room it was cute and he noticed the giant teddy bear and the bunny and the flowers it was adorable...he had heard about the fair and the bunny and gifts he was glad to see that Tie displayed them proudly. They sat and Brian and Tie talked about the Hockey game and how Tie was going to wear his 'cat ears' on the ice before putting on his helmet since a lot of people came and he wanted to thank the sender...Brian laughed...Tie was a brave kid alright. The 'boys' 'talked' for a bit about other things until the others got to Tie's room.

The guys all caught up while walking to their last classes and then Brian took Max's hand as the others went into the first room and they said they would see another after. Brian sat with Max in class...it was tots boring and a lot of the time the teacher forgot to face him so he could read the lips and so he had to wait til he got the voice recording after class to put in his computer. So he was zoning out as Max also took notes for the both of them even when he didn't have too...it was sweet. He was curious about Tie again...suddenly a thought occurred to him what if Tie was born a female and identified as a male and his parents put him in a private school for all boys cause that's what 'he' wanted and his name might not be even 'Tie' that would explain the shyness and the lack of Adams apple and why 'he' didn't make a move on Seb...maybe 'he' didn't feel like 'he' could since she wasn't all male and Seb was gay...that made him sad...Tie was a good guy...and being trapped in a 'girl' body and away from home...not being able to confess over fear of being rejected...he wondered if maybe that was it...of course he couldn't make assumptions without knowing and he was still going to be Tie's friend either way...and he figured he would probably find out the answers someday and for now he would just continue having fun with his new friends and maybe keep an eye out on Sebastian's crush...he was being poked and Max looked at him in concern he smiled and kissed him quickly signing 'everything is fine, glad we met Tie and the others can't wait to shock him with the party' Max brightened up immediately and signed with him not paying attention to the rest of class...

When school was over the guys were glad to be in the rink waiting on the boys to enter the ice...Kurt and Brian smiled at another and Max was grinning. The game was starting and they announced the players goalies first and out came Tie wearing the cat ears...they cheered and they heard some people murmur and they cheered louder and Tie waved with 'his' helmet...it was jokes people were like. "Are those ears." and Kurt shook his head Tissa was crazy. The announcements continued and soon the game was ready ton start.

Tissa smiled as she skated towards the net head held high...she saw the confusion but smiled and waved to the guys in the stands...she was proud of who she was and know one would get the best of her...she smiled and out her helmet on and even her teammates thought 'he' was cool for what 'he' did and Blaine and Seb were laughing and shit they got into the play and waited for the ref to drop the puck...she patted her helmet and surged forward and the puck dropped and Seb won the face off and he and Blaine and Francis skated towards the other goalie...

Kurt watched as Seb took a shot and it missed but Blaine was quick on the rebound and the goalie couldn't glove it and it slipped in and the crowed cheered and everyone high five'd. The boys cheered and Kurt was so proud of Blaine...The next face off was happening the first team on the bench. The other team won the face off...they skated down the ice and Tissa was watching she blocked left then in the centre and then her defense was able to help...they skated it out...but not for long it came back and she lunched as he shot and everyone cheered and she gloved it stopping play...the whistle blew and the other teams forward looked at her...she smiled and handed the puck to the ref...he scowled and skated off...he was good though...and she was lucky to make that save...but she wasn't going to be intimidated.

They had a face off in the home teams end...she waited...the puck dropped and the guy won and skated hard and dug into her net...she blocked and kept blocking and the whistle blew...he had tripped...she grunted...and the ref came over... "come on ref he was crowding net and you didn't call it" she scowled as she got up and he looked sort of guilty but no penalty was called...the play stopped and Seb and Blaine and Francis and a new defense came on...Seb looked at Blaine and they nodded...the face off was starting and Seb won and skated and him and Francis were beside another...Seb passed it to Francis and and Francis passed it to Blaine and they played it out and Then Seb skated fast and shot hard and it went in...everyone cheered and he smirked at their forward. "To easy" he called to Blaine and the guy scowled...

Brian was explaining to Kurt what was happening and what he saw them say...Kurt had been worried about Tissa but she seemed fine...the game went on and he jumped up as one of the other teams checked Blaine from behind...but then Seb and Francis checked the kid who did it...Kurt sighed Blaine seemed just angry...that was good...though they had a penalty...Francis seemed to take it he fist bumped the other two...Hockey was strange...

Tissa saw Seb win the face off but he was being blocked and she got ready...the forward managed to steal the puck when he went to pass it and the other kid wasn't as fast as Blaine and he took the opportunity to skate down...she was ready she smiled at him and she saw him scowl more...when one was angry they weren't as focused and she counted on that...he slap shot it but something was wrong he wasn't aiming for net...she tried to move to the side...but suddenly she went down as it hit her side...she recoiled and tried to get it and hissed as she felt pain...the buzzer went and the puck went in. The crowed got up and Seb skated down...and shouted 'Tie!' the couch timed out the game and the refs were going over to see if the shot was intentional or not...Tissa winced but she got up with Seb's help and the crowed cheered! She looked up at Kurt and the other two...she waved and saw they were worried...she would be okay though...the couch checked her out she said she was fine and she wanted to play...Seb had yelled at him but Tissa looked at Seb glaring... "I'm not going to back down from a punk who doesn't even play Hockey...He is playing like a looser and I'm not going to let him win...I have padding I'm fine and don't you dare let your feelings impair your game...I'm a goalie I'm going to get hit...if you want to help me you will play and let me play and we will get back at the guy by the book and as a team!" Seb looked guilty a bit...he was worried and new though any other guy would of walked it off too...he couldn't let his love and worry blind him...Blaine and Francis put their hands on his shoulders and nodded...he stuck out his fist to the shorty...

Tissa smiled at Seb brightly...and fist bumped him...That was the best apology. "okay then Shorty...Killer and Blondie...let's kick ass" the couch shook his head...but was happy to let the 'Captain' Take this one...he had a good team and this was the first year Sebastian was playing well with others he wasn't going to interfere they all came back onto the ice and the crowed cheered the goal counted but the player was benched for the game so it was a win/non win. Tissa was okay though and now...they had the game.

Brian had read there lips and Kurt was smirking at the fight...Tissa was a tough ass chick...he was glad to have Brian here it was handy knowing what they were fighting over. He and Max explained that since the refs didn't see the actual shot and the cameras only had so much and since this wasn't like NHL it's not like they had cameras everywhere that the goal counted but the other team had probably benched the guy so the other school wouldn't look bad...Kurt nodded Hockey was such a confusing and painful sport...he saw the looks on Blaine and Seb's faces and he found himself feeling excited about the rest of the game...

Tissa sighed and nodded The boys won the face off and it was like a fire had lit they didn't let the other team touch the puck and Seb got 3 goals in a row pulling a hat trick...then the period ended and after the break Francis got a goal and Blaine got two it was like the other team had given up and then at the end of it...they had won...Seb getting one more goal...them playing by the book but on fire...the game ended 8-1 Tissa barely had to move...she shook her head but they shook hands and left...the others went to go wait for them...

when the 'boys' came out they fist bumped the other team members and Francis even fist bumped Seb... "thanks for the support Blondie..." the guy smiled and said he would see him in class Monday. Tissa was happy Seb was playing well with people now...opening himself up more it made her feel happy.

"you guys were amazing...good game boys" Kurt gushed and they smiled and he kissed Blaine...the others rolled their eyes...but smiled and Brian signed off that he was glad Tie was okay and well played...Tie smiled and Seb also said thanks to Max for the cat calls...they laughed and Tie put on his cat ears again... and she was about to walk towards the rooms when Seb picked her up...

"Sebastian you put me down right now!" the others laughed and she blinked when Blaine took her keys and smiled. "nope...shorty your going to see the Nurse...to get ointment for that side of yours...and possibly pain killers...or I'm going to carry you to classes next week and won't let you out of the room this weekend...and I have 4 people who are willing to help me." Tissa gasped and the others laughed...she puffed out air...the others laughed more...Tie was adorable. "Sorry man, We are going to have to take Seb's side on this one..." max and Brian grinned and Kurt and Blaine nodded...she sighed... "fine...but put me down...I can walk to the nurses..." Seb laughed and put the shorty down...some what reluctantly...ruffling Tie's hair... she glared but everyone laughed... "we'll take care of Percy and order food..." Kurt said and she nodded Brian signed that they would tell the Drama club that tonight was canceled and she sighed and nodded and the other's split off.

Once in the nurses office The Nurse was the only other facility member that new she was a 'she' and told Seb ton wait as she pulled the drapes across and he nodded sitting on the bench...blushing...he wasn't hoping to see anything...but it would have been nice...he texted the others that Tie was being looked at now and they said that was good and that Percy had been moved to Seb's room so he wouldn't be over crowded and he was sleeping contently on Seb's pillow...Sebastian smiled Royal Catness was probably the only animal he'd ever let on his bed...they also said the room was almost ready and that the Drama club and the Hockey team had showed up and helped Seb was shocked that the entire team was there...but he guessed it was cool. The Pizza had been ordered and they hung the banner that was made and everyone signed it...the Glee club had showed up...the guys were showing the Hockey club and The drama club the song they were doing Seb smirked...But he was shocked that they cared or would want to learn... he heard Tie and the Nurse speak a bit...he frowned when the Nurse said that Tie needed to keep a salve on his side for a week...the bruise forming was big and hit his ribs...but he would be okay in a week or two...he should of hit the guy in the face during the line up to shake hands...he did hear though that Tie would still be able to play but was warned to take it easy on the weekend and to make sure he put a new salve on each morning...Seb made a mental note to not let Tie lift things or forget to change the salve...or move... or carry his bags...Tie was so going to be annoyed but at least Seb had an excuse to want to carry stuff for him...or him...he looked up as The nurse came out and she smiled and gave Seb a bag with the cream and bandages and some Advil he nodded thanks and Tie came out and he smiled now... "OK Shorty I'm taking you out for ice cream..." she blinked and tilted her head to the side...Seb blushed He was so cute... "well we won the game...and your hurt so you need ice cream..." Seb's mother had always taken him out for ice cream after winning a hockey game...when he played when he was little...She would get him an extra treat if he had hurt himself saying 'Baby boy...good things happen in the mist of bad...' he smiled at his confusion and took Tie's hand and said it was a tradition to get ice cream after winning a game and Tie just smiled saying OK and they left to go get ice cream...

Tissa and Seb went to the Ice cream parlor close to school...She got double chocolate fudge and Seb got Berry explosion...they sat at the little table and Seb had paid...she smiled at him and ate out of her dish... "thanks for the ice cream Seb." he nodded taking a bite out of his own ice cream cone... "no worries Tie...I'm glad your okay..." she nodded and smiled. "Tie...I wanted to say sorry again for acting like an ass in the game...but I was worried ya'know?" she smiled at him. "I know Sebastian and I know you care...I just can't be treated differently just because you care though." he nodded and she smiled reaching out and grabbed his hand. "no worries okay Seb...I'm not mad and you snapped out of it so its all over now..." He nodded squeezing Tie's hand... he blushed and coughed into his other hand... "Tie after they you know find Trent...and they will...will You let me woo you? I mean...I don't just care and I know you don't believe in happy endings...but I want to show you there possible.." He looked straight into Tie's eyes... his heart beating faster then he thought was humanly possible... "I-I'll wait and I don't expect you to worry bout my feelings now...you have enough on your plate and stuff...shit...I just meant...I know I love you...I think I've loved you for awhile...and I uh...you have healed me in so many ways...I want to heal you too.." He winced as Tie pulled his hand away and looked into his lap...shit fuck...what were you thinking Sebastian...fuck, fuck,fuck...he sighed and went to go stand and say to forget he had said anything but suddenly he felt his arm being held...he settled back down...

Tissa felt her heart race for joy...and shatter at the same time...she was happy to hear Seb's feelings...she felt the same but she couldn't! For so many reasons...and he was so sweet to her...but he was in love with 'Tie' not Tissa...she wanted to tell him...but Kurt and Blaine had already found out...and gods...this was so complicated...she never felt so accepted or calm and happy as she had around Seb...but it was all fake! She started tearing up and was trying to think of something to say...she heard the chair pull back...looked up and Seb looked defeated and was leaving... NOOOO her brain yelled her arm shot up...she cried openly...she saw him settle back down...I LOVE YOU TOO...her brain shouted...but her gut felt like it was being poked with a hot iron... "S-Seb...please don't leave..." he sighed. "I couldn't leave you Tie...even if you reject me...your still my friend I still love you..." she shuddered...and Seb felt guilty for making Tie so distraught... "Seb...listen to me carefully okay..." he nodded and settled in more and waited for Tie to speak...

"I...wanted to lie at first and say I don't feel the same...but I lie enough as it is...I...I love you too Seb, But I can't..." Seb felt his heart sore then plummet as he heard Tie speak more...but he kept his word and nodded staying silent. "There is so many reason's I can never be your 'the one'...I can't tell you all of them...and I can't ever actually return your feelings...it's not just Trent or this situation...I have learned a long time ago not to second guess a good feeling...but please believe me when I say...you may love me...but you could never love 'me'..." Tissa was crying and pleading in her head to make Seb not hate her... Seb frowned he took in everything Tie had said...he still had hope...after Tie loved him back...and he wasn't going to completely give up...he would prove to Tie his feelings were genuine and wouldn't change no matter what he found out...but he did had to say... "Tie, I may not know all of you...but I still love you..." he saw Tie smile sadly. "Sebastian what I'm about to tell you is classified okay" He nodded and came closer even still... "Seb...I'm not 17...I'm actually 23...Your a minor Seb...Part of my hiding is being a student...even if I'm older...I have other things I can't tell you...but your in love with 'Tie' and I'm not him...well not really... 'Tie' is me but it's complicated Seb...I'm so sorry..." Seb blinked Tie wasn't an actual student...and had to lie about his age...and he

Tie...so what was his real name...but Seb could care less about the age gap or the fact Tie wasn't a student or what ever his name was Tie was still a person still the kid who liked purple...still liked to help people...play hockey...he would show him...eventually that to him it didn't mater...

"It's okay...I know you hate lieing, Your still Tie though...even if your real name isn't even if your 23...your still my friend...I still love you that isn't going to change...your still the shorty who is caring to the point of inhuman...your still the shorty who loves headbands, Orchids and Purple...your still the bad ass shorty who played football like a pro and the goalie who took that hit...your still the kid who stood up for Blaine...and Brian and Max...and you are the only one who knows me better than I know myself." Tissa blinked she felt her heart thump...hope raising in her chest... but she was just about to speak up when Sebastian continued.. "I don't think my feelings will change...I am also going to be 18 soon...and Tie...your name your person...I know you...even if it's just a part of you and even if you never accept my feelings...I'm still your friend and that's never going to change..." she smiled softly and wiped her eyes... "Okay Seb...I believe we will be friends.. Speaking of friends we have some waiting for us back at the school..." he nodded and stuck out his fist...she smiled and they fist bumped and he ruffled her hair and she smacked his arm...

The car ride back to the school was silent but it wasn't entirely awkward either...but there was a lot of both minds and even know a lot had happened Tissa was glad Seb was still her friend...she hoped to be able to show him the real reason she couldn't accept his feelings soon...Seb on the other hand was confident in his love for Tie...and he had an open mind...Blaine and Kurt had both said...some stuff...and Tie himself had talked to him...he would wait it out though and enjoy though his friendships for now... "OK shorty...so we sorta lied to you...Percy is safely in my room and Kurt and Blaine are in your room with a surprise...I was taking you to ice cream as a distraction as well as a treat...so if you would please place this over your eyes..." he handed over his tie...she blinked and smiled... She tied it around her eyes.. "You better not lead me into a wall Seb...or I'll ruin that pretty face of yours..." he laughed. "relax shorty can't hurt the already injured after all..." he led Tie to the room and unlocked the doors...he winked at everyone in the room and let go of Tie... "okay untie your blind fold..." Tissa giggled and opened her eyes after removing the tie...she blinked when she saw all her friends...

"SURPRISE!" she looked shocked and then the others started humming and everyone started dancing and Seb joined in and she was blown away...the banner said "we care...and everyone signatures were on it...gosh...and the boys were singing and dancing...secrets by one republic...she was so much in shock...Brian was signing to her and Max was throwing confetti at her...she giggled and when the song was over she honestly felt like the luckiest person in the world right now... "we wanted to remind you that we care...and show you even with the rumours and bullying you have friends.." Blaine smiled and she hugged him. "we joined in cause you are a good teammate and friend man...football and hockey became better with you." Francis spoke for the team...and they nodded... Max smiled … "drama wouldn't be as awesome with out you..." Kurt smiled "we wouldn't of been as comfortable with out you and you stood up for Blaine..." Seb smiled at Tie... "you are more then a friend...your family...and we care" she laughed and cried and laughed more... "this was amazing thank you...everyone I truly wish to be with friends with all of you...for ever..." they clapped and then group hugged and then music was on and food was being eaten...Seb had dropped a bomb on her...but she was happy right now...Brian had noticed the change in Seb...so did the others and Tie too...they would figure out what happened later...they all danced and played games and around 10pm most of the people left...around 12...it was just Brian,Blaine,Max,Seb. Kurt and Tie in the room all sitting round relaxing and she was glad...they were all tired...they talked a bit and around 2am Max and Brian went back to their own room...they were getting a bit touchy...

They decided to go to Seb's room since Tie's was a mess and they checked on Percy and all crashed out squished in Seb's giant bed...

Chapter 24! is done...o,o a lot happened...I was in the mood to write...and stuff's but oh the feels...does anyone else get feels from there own fanfictions? Anyhow thanks for reading and sorry for the errors hopefully you guys like and thanks for following!


	25. bad news, a skate and fluff

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

I do however own my Oc's Max and Brian...

In the morning the 'boys' all got up a bit tired...Yesterday had been fun for sure but the clean up not so much...they cleaned Tie's room and posted the banner onto his wall. They took care of the Royal Catness and made breakfast...Max and Brian had joined them and helped tidy up... The boys were enjoying their time...but something was off Blaine saw Seb touch Tie more...than usual and Tie would blush more than usual...and then go off to be with one of the other guys...Kurt and Brian had noticed too...they weren't hostile with another...so argument was out of the question...but something had defiantly went down.

Blaine and Kurt took aside Tie claiming Coffee and Brian and Max tackled Sebastian...

"so Tissa you and Seb seem to be failing at avoiding another...why?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded she sighed...why were friends necessary... she sighed and looked at them... "Seb...confessed to me...he didn't pressure me or anything...he was really quite sweet...and oh guys how I wish...but it couldn't ever happen...he doesn't even know the real 'me' I told him some things...like an age gap...and stuff but he still said how he new 'me' and it was just a lot to take in.." The other two gasped...they new Seb loved her...even if he didn't know it was a her... they new he was attracted to him as a her...so maybe there was hope and both of them deserved happiness... "Tissa...we know Seb doesn't know your a girl and that he is gay...but people are attracted to many different people in many different ways...love is blind for a reason...I think If Kurt ever decided to be a 'girl' or something I would still love him and be with him and be attracted to him cause it's more then just gender...and that's something that you have taught me...The age might be an issue for a couple months...but once he finds out if he still loves you...I think you should give it a try...you deserve happiness Tissa..." Blaine said and Kurt smiled kissing his boyfriend from the sweet comment...Tissa thought about what he said... "I will think about it...Seb did say he would love me as a friend know matter what happens...so that's something.." They nodded and grabbed everyone's drink order and headed back to the common area.

Brian and Max cornered Sebastian as soon as the others were out of sight... "so...why was Shorty and you being so touchy feely but then avoidy with each other..?" Max said grinning. Seb cringed slightly but he new that probably Kurt and Blaine were asking Tie the same thing...he sighed. "I uh...confessed my feelings to Tie...but it's complicated..." Brian and Max nodded...it made sense now. "Tie is a complex person...but I believe both your feelings are true...but I think there is something else weighing his thoughts down not just feeling." Brian explained as Max translated. "I've noticed some things...Tie does some things Max does...Max is Gender-fluid in a way...he has all male anatomy but he was also shy to show this side of himself to me..." Seb eyes grew shocked...he never thought of something like that...Tie had said he was attracted to both sex's but he never thought of something else...he was very convincing as a girl..he blushed just thinking about it...maybe that was what he meant when he said that Seb new 'him' but not...he nodded and thought for a second...He wondered if Tie was gender-fluid...or liked to drag...or was different...he did have a binder...he gasped...why hadn't he noticed before...maybe that's what Blaine and Kurt were so protective of...he ribbed his face...he was stupid as fuck...but his heart still beat faster just thinking of Tie...he had never thought of someone not being 'normal' but he still felt like what ever was under Tie's clothes he would still love him...Tie was a kind person...gender didn't matter...he was 'gay' but maybe Blaine was right...maybe he was Tiesexual...He groaned and Brian and Max laughed at his face... he smiled softly though Thanking them for listening and giving him advice and he told them ….he still loved Tie...and Brian smiled brightly and Max grinned...Maybe there was hope for those two yet...

The boys all welcomed the rest of them when they brought coffee...and they all decided to play some games with another before Tie was going to leave for a bit to meet up with the other drama students...Blaine and Kurt were going to have a 'date' Seb said no worries he would take care of Percy and wanted a shower and said he needed to make a game plan for Hockey on Wednesday. With the plan set they would all meet back up for dinner they all went there separate ways...

Trent was done his 'work' for the evening...The officer's had returned from seeing the one officer's Nephew pft...he sat down a beer in hand...he grabbed the file that was on the other officer...

"Officer Williams...Wife two kids typical..." he scoffed and read on...the only child of..." he paused for a second...only child...but he had a nephew...Trent sat up and read on more...No divorce no separation no step siblings or adoptive siblings...suddenly leaving a case to see 'family' he wondered the Nephew was it actually a nephew...could it be...it was his Tissa...He called up the officer and they talked for a bit the officer said he heard the name Tie but that apparently they had actually left to a school since they were seeing an assembly...Trent grinned he had found her...well most likely...he looked to see if there was anything on a 'Tie' in the files and he found nothing...if it was a known relative it should have been somewhere...he asked the officer to keep an eye out...the officer said they had gone to a private school and it was an all boys school...this confused Trent a bit...maybe it wasn't Tissa...but the facts were there...Tissa could pass as a high school kid he new that...she still looked young...she didn't look like a soon to be 24 year old...she looked like she was 17...He new his Tissa was very tomboyish...was she that boyish though she could blend into a all male private school. He asked the officer to get more imfo on the Tie kid...He would research this school...

He started with just googling the school...a few things came up but he saw the actual school website and clicked it...he looked around...some typical school shit...then he saw a little side article on the schools Hockey team...he saw that this was on the new goalie...he only noticed because the article said the short 5'3 goalie was the best they have had...he felt hope rise in his chest...how often were boys shorter then 5'6...he clicked the team picture...he suddenly felt like jumping for joy...he new Tissa's face anywhere...The name under it said Tie Woodbine...this couldn't be a fluke. He had found his Tissa...he had to hand It to the cops...he wouldn't of thought to look for Tissa in a school...let alone a boys school...but wonderful how good things happen to those who wait...now all he had to do is plot...

While he plotted he found more pictures of his Tissa...she had fooled everyone she was on the football team...and the Hockey team and Drama club...she looked like a normal student...he was finding out all this new stuff about her...he also frowned as he saw a picture of her with 3 boys...smiling that smile...that she was only supposed to smile at him! He growled and stood up away from the computer...Tissa would be his again and he would teach her to only smile at him once and for all...

Tissa and Brian and Max were walking to meet up with the boys...They smiled and waved as They saw Kurt and Blaine sitting real close and looking at another with lovey dovey eyes...it was cute. They blushed and said hi...she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at them. They blushed and asked how the play was going she laughed and said fine. Seb was walking up and ruffled her hair she stuck out her tongue at him. "better watch it shorty or I might put that tongue to better use" He smirked as she blushed and hit him on the arm. He laughed and so did the others. They sat and began to eat enjoying the freedom of the basically empty common area and talked about random things.

Officer Williams had a bad feeling...they new they thought that young officer was too involved and now they had a bit a proof as they had been missing some files...when they looked at the camera footage they saw him take some files out of the building...there was nothing about Tissa in those files...but it was suspicious he had taken them and also asked a bunch of questions about his nephew...he brought it up with the chief Moca and he sighed he was protective of his officers and doubtful that he was a bad cop...Williams sighed "we had been suspicious of his character from day one but we new we could not bring to you this unless we had reason...him taking our files is grounds to question him...a girls life depends on us...we would not accuse your staff unless we had a motive." Williams tried to reason...the guy sat and thought he eventually nodded and they sighed. "I will look into the files...I don't want any ruckus in my building though...so you must be certain he is a mole." they nodded "we understand if you will help us keep an eye out and find out weather he is a mole or not we know that you want to trust the people under you...but as we said a young girls life is on the line." Moca nodded and he said he would assign the officer on street duty for a few days and ask him about the files. The other two nodded this was better then nothing for now...they hoped Tissa was OK.

Tissa looked at her phone...suddenly her face went pale and she took a deep breath. The others looked worried and wondered...but when Tie was still quiet after a few mins Sebastian reached over grabbing Tie's hand. "Tie..." she looked at Sebastian...she was scared...but she shouldn't worry them especially Brian and Max who didn't know why she was here in the first place... she gripped Sebastian's hand...and let his squeezing comfort her and she took a breath.. "I got a text from my uncles...sorry it was just unexpected." they nodded and Max and Brian looked at another there was obviously more to the text...but they respected Tie's Privacy and nodded. The others nodded too they would ask 'him' about it later. They continued talking about comic hero's...Tissa let herself be distracted...and if she kept holding Seb's hand...well know one said anything.

Afterwards Tie kept holding Seb's hand on the way back to her room...but when she got there she wasn't ready to talk...They nodded and gave her a hug and she smiled softly saying she wouldn't do anything dumb and would see them in the morning. She entered the room and the others sighed...what ever the message was...from the officers must have been bad if Tie was shutting them out like this...the boys decided to go to all stay in Kurt and Blaine's room since there room was closest. They also didn't want to be far away from another it was like if one of them was upset then all of them were...it was sort of funny that they had bonded so much in such a short amount of time. They texted Max and Brian that they would update them when Tie was feeling better and the others said thanks and then the boys sat down together and just snuggled on the little couch provided watching a movie but it wasn't the same without their resident shorty...

Tissa sat on her little couch in sweat pants and she risked a tank top...she had Percy in her lap and she looked at her phone waiting for Officer Williams to text back...He had said there was a mole in the German force and that Trent might know where she is...but there was no sign or reason to worry about it right now...since it was just a theory. They did however stress she be vigilant and more careful and not to go anywhere alone...she sighed she was scared about Trent finding her even more scared he could hurt the others trying to find her. She sighed...she new she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight...a million things on her mind at once. So she moving Percy who looked like 'why are you moving...I was asleep...' she gave him a few treats to make up for it. Then she decided to organize her room...She texted the boys that she was doing okay...but was just going to tidy her room and go to bed. They said OK and to call them if anything happened she smiled...she loved them so much.

A couple hours later and just a little after midnight she was done cleaning her room...She sighed it was past curfew but realistically the school was basically empty...She had a shower to wash off all the sweat...and freshen up and clear her head...she got dressed as a boy and around 1:35 am she gave Percy a midnight snack and then grabbed her Hockey gear and headed to the rink...she new she should text the guy's and she would...but after she let loose a bit.

Once she got on her skates and some of her gear she went around the rink just skating...it was freeing just gliding around...like you were flying...she closed her eyes as she skated backwards she sighed and opened her eyes twirling around...she did a few more laps relaxing and warming up.

Once she felt a little less jumpy she grabbed a few pucks and her hockey stick...she had a regular stick even if she was a goalie. She dumped the 15 pucks out...and then went at it...slap,slap,slap it was a major distress...she smiled and gathered them up a few more times...when it got to 3:30 she skated to the bench and grabbed a water bottle and sat to take a break. She took out her phone and sighed...she pressed call on her phone.

Sebastian cell went off and he rolled over the two people curled together rolling his eyes fondly...he saw it was Tie and answered right off. "are you OK?" he heard a giggle and his heart soared...glad it wasn't tears... "yeah, I'm fine...I'm at the rink though couldn't sleep...I know I should of called you earlier but I was just letting some energy out." He nodded and the other two started waking up...he motioned to get up and they nodded.. "we'll be there in like five mins...and Tie...I'm happy you replied on us..." He heard him gasp and then say me too. He hung up and the boys got ready and Seb quickly went to grab his Hockey gear and Blaine grabbed his...Kurt had skates...so he decided to join on the ice too.

Tissa got up again and smiled...she truly felt so lucky to have these boys in her life...she felt better...She went onto the ice to wait for them..doing a few more practice shots on the empty net.

The others got there and they saw Tie on the ice and they laced up and Seb went on first as Blaine sat to help Kurt tighten his skates properly. They kissed and Kurt said thanks and they too went onto the ice...Blaine saw that Seb was already hugging Tie...they skated up and Tissa looked at them a watery smile on her face.. "They have a bad cop in the precinct there at...Trent he might know where I am..." they gasped and also joined the group hug. "were here for you Tie...and we are not leaving your side..." she nodded and laughed a bit... "yeah, I know...But I don't want you guys to get hurt either." They looked at another... "Tie...we have a right to choose what we want...and we choose to stay by your side even if that means your in a bit of danger...there is strength in numbers and we aren't letting you go that easily." Sebastian said with such force...the other two nodded and she doesn't know what she did to deserve these people in her life right now and caring for her safety over there own...but she was so fucking grateful for them. She clung to them.. "I love you guys so fucking much...thank you for loving me..." they smiled at 'him' "we love you too sweetie no thanks needed" Kurt said and she nodded and Seb ruffled her hair... "Now since were out here we mise well play some Hockey..." They smiled and by chance they sent messages to Brian and Max...they were there soon and Even Francis who was there neighbour joined in...Kurt played too even if he rolled his eyes... Tie and Brian were Goalie...Seb and Francis were facing off another and Kurt and Max...who were not the Hockey enthusiast and Blaine was ref...The game went on and it was friendly but fast...Kurt who could skate won it over Max and Blaine giggled...as the other two just laughed...and let Kurt skate down to Brian...of course Brian was actually a really good player stopped Kurt and then Seb skated down the ice and headed straight for Tie..

"don't think I'm going to go easy on you shorty." he grinned and she smiled at him and said to bring it...he skated in and then shot it and she jumped up and just managed to get it in her glove...Seb was a good player...She handed it to Blaine and everyone cheered and she giggled.

The game went on like that for about half hour Blaine swabbing out with Max as ref and it was Tied 2-2 they played til about 5am then they were tired...and all got off the ice and changed and showered...it was fun...and then they went to the common area The boys decided to stay up and Blaine and Tie worked on making a big breakfast and Brian and Sebastian and Kurt did the homework for everyone...Francis set the table and Max did the cat duty...He was hopeless in the kitchen and setting up the tables...and homework he was...okay at...so he got the easy job...around 6am they had a bunch of food laid out and then all the boys sat and talked about random things and catching up on Marvel news...Seb was shocked when Tie reached for his hand but took it gladly knowing he was still upset and he was glad to be able to comfort him...they ate and talked til about 9am...then the boys went back to dorm...tired and wanting to get sleep...Francis said thanks for the food and the game and he would see them in English...Brian told Tie he was glad to see that what ever it was was slightly better and she smiled at him Max gave 'him' a kiss on the cheek and told him his beautiful face was awesome...she smiled and laughed and they said byes and then Tissa had everyone in her room...she was tired and felt safe with them there...and they all settled in a dog pile and passed out.

Chapter 25! Some of this stuff is based off real life events...one time I got so upset me and muy friends snuck into a rink and played to blow off steam...I have amazing people in my life and I am lucky to know them...anyhow sorry for any errors and thanks so much for reading!


	26. school activities

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

I do however own my Oc's Max and Brian...

Come Monday the 'boys' were tired but that was okay...they were still worried over Tie but otherwise 'he' was smiling and still letting them in...so that was a positive. After breakfast they went to English were they were separated and told to work on their speeches for the assembly Blaine read on and talked about the value of music and the power of music. That music helped us to feel...that music in some cases saved us from ourselves or made us happy when we were down or understand something in our lives...music touches us to the very core of our lives. The speech was well written and Blaine's soft tenor voice read it smoothly and captivating at the end of his speech the group clapped and he blushed. The teacher was very pleased that the group was doing well with the speeches and Tie and Seb and Kurt and Francis and the others all listened and worked on the speeches together til the end of class.

Soon the day was over and they had glee rehearsal then they all had dinner. Tie yawned and leaned on Sebastian...Sebastian smiled at him...the others rolled their eyes fondly...Tie was adorable...After they ate they went back to Tie's room feeding Percy and all doing homework and working on speeches...though soon It was late and they split off...Brian and Max gave extra hugs to Tie and she smiled at them...they were so cute. Blaine and Kurt and Seb all double and triple checked if Tie would be okay...she nodded saying that she felt in a good head space...and she would contact them if it changed. They nodded and left with hugs and goodnight and when it was finally quiet she smiled at Percy and got ready for bed... it had been a long few days...she was tired and snuggling her stuffed Rabbit she drifted off...

The next day Brian had decided to try out for the back up goalie for the team and the couch said as long as he kept his one hearing aid in he should be okay to be the back up. The others were happy and Seb was almost dis-pointed he didn't have to use his fathers influence to scare to the teachers into giving him what he wanted. The others rolled their eyes at him and then went to classes...Brian and Max and Tie got to skip a few classes to work on the play they were doing for the special assembly and Blaine and Kurt and Seb were jelly...a few years ago if Seb didn't like going to class he would of skipped...but he supposed now he had a reason to pass with flying colours...

When school ended they had Glee Rehearsal and then Tie was being walked to the Drama class the Brian and Max said they would walk him back to the common area...they nodded and said they would go get food and meet up. Tissa blinked at them making plans over her head but she shook her head...she new that she shouldn't be alone and she was glad to have them around...

the Boys grabbed a mixture of Thai and Chinese and they sung show tunes from Chicago while Seb drove...it was fun and they got weird stares but that was okay. They had to pick up Pad Thai for Tie with extra sauce and general Tao chicken. They were grabbing Vegetable lo mein for Max and green Curry and rice for Brian Klaine was sharing an order of chicken stir fry mix veg and dumpling soup and Seb decided to order teryiaki chicken with rice and black been soup. After all the food was collected and paid for by Sebastian they stopped trying to pay ages ago...they headed back to the common area and saw the 'boys' all sitting there talking with quite the animation and Max was grinning like the cat from Alice in wonderland and Brian was a whirl of movements even Kurt couldn't quite keep up...they sat and Seb and Blaine raised their eyebrows and noticed Kurt blush and cough...what ever those two were talking bout must've been on naughty side...

Max giggled and told them they were comparing horror stories in bed partners...The other's blushed and nodded...Seb wasn't a virgin that ship sailed forages ago...but he forgot about Tie's history...and obviously it was a funny conversation Max and Kurt started to translate what they could. The 'talk' was moving extremely quickly...they caught stuff like french fry dick and square nipples...Kurt put his face in Blaine's neck...and Blaine himself was blushing but he did watch porn so...Seb smirked and asked Max to add that he left someone naked in a bed once after seeing his weird shaped cock...He smirked and said it and the others giggled and then realized the food was there so they stopped the conversation and went into a topic that didn't make Kurt so red in the face...

Once almost every last drop of food was devoured...Sebastian was surprised such a short skinny kid like Max could eat as much as he consumed... "yo violet, Some gut on you." Max raised his perfectly manicured eyebrow... "what's with you and nicknames?" Seb smirked. The others smiled "it's his 'I like you' acceptance." Blaine smiled and he nodded Brian giggled and Tissa smiled "I'm Shorty...Blaine is Killer, Kurt is Princess and Francis is Blondie and You I guess is Violet...it's better then Purple haired kid." Tissa laughed and Max smirked. "OK and so what's Sebastian?" They all smirked and Seb smiled. "MEERKAT" they all said and Max giggled and Brian was doubled over. "OK, OK I give that's cool" "what's Brian's nick name...The others thought and Seb smirked "the cool one of the two" Max glared and Brian smiled and soon they laughed and joked a bit more and Tissa asked of the hearing aid was bugging Brian since he had only been wearing it for a few days. It let him hear most things in one ear from 10 feet or less...he said it was fine and weird to hear sounds...but Max screaming his name was a bonus...she giggled and Kurt was red and than stood up and the others raised there brow when Tie giggled and snorted and Brian winked. The guys shook their heads and than went their separate ways.

Getting to Tie's room they fed the Royal Catness and then started on some homework...It was a busy week and it was only just starting..they did homework and snacked a bit and then went to bed...

In the morning the day went on as normal and soon was Hockey...They played hard and Sebastian and Francis seemed to click further and they got 3 goals each...Blaine got 2 and Tissa never let a single shot past...They won killing the other team and it was sort of jokes...already a rep was starting and They were excited to play so hard...Seb even played well with the rest of the team...

Once the game was over they celebrated by movies and pizza and Tissa didn't hear anything from her 'uncles' so she let herself relax a bit...there was no way he had found her...or at least unlikely. She was excited for their play and the speeches...she was confidant that after she was allowed to go home Brian could step in and be goalie and the others could graduate normal and still have a fun rest of the

year...even know she loved it here she wanted Trent to be caught...she smiled at the others arguing over something or other and shook her head...her boys were everything...

Soon it was Friday all over again and Tissa was sleepy...she was leaning against Seb in English...They had Glee and Drama and Hockey all week and extra homework stuff...she forgot how hard it was to be a student...Seb ruffled her hair and she smiled...things were different with them...but not bad...she was glad Sebastian loved her enough not to act weird...she closed her eyes...it was a study periods again...and Francis was in the middle of his speech...she could nap...

The others smiled fondly at Tie...falling asleep...the kid was an alien 'he' Helped Francis with his speech the night before after playing Hockey and Doing a run threw of the play. Everyone else had slept in class...the teachers didn't care...since they were the best students..and Dance class was easy and Blaine was doing good in his music class since he was now just siting there listening to other students play...but Tie stayed awake through the whole week with out relaxing or sleeping in...and was still injured...so it was good to see him finally crash. When the bell went Seb woke up the shorty and laughed as he blinked and shot up...

when school was over they were informed that the Assembly would be moved to Wednesday since they were getting there monthly day off and a PD day and they didn't want to miss anymore class time with an assembly...it was OK though most of the speeches were perfected and They only had 2 songs to preform for Glee...and the Play was as good as it was going to get...They nodded and headed to the common area to get food...They didn't have a game today but strangely had one Saturday and had to travel to another school...but that was OK...

When the day was over and everyone had went to Tie's room...They hadn't left Tie's side since that text..it was cute...Seb even brought his TV to Tie's room...they all dog piled and Tissa snuggled up to Seb falling asleep before the first 10 mins of the movie...they smiled and let the shorty sleep...they were glad to see 'him' finally relax and get some rest..the other's snuggled down and soon after the movie they fell asleep too.

Blah chapter 26! o.o soooo much stuff's anyhow I'm really happy that I've been able to slightly catch up with posting cause writing is also a positive outlet for me and I had a fight the other day with my father and so was glad I had my story to type...it kept me in a good head space...everything is all good now...^^ and hopefully I'll be able to continue the flow a bit...I have the rest of the story in my head...but typing ...takes effort thanks for reading and thanks for following and sorry for any errors! sorry it's so short!


	27. Plans in motion

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

I do however own my Oc's Max and Brian...

In the morning Tissa woke up feeling better...she had slept great...she yawned and smiled as she felt Seb's protective arm around her...he was adorable. She gently removed herself from him and went to go feed Percy and shower...she was surprised the cat let them sleep in...it was almost 9:30...She showered and dressed casual since they had a game today...They were to meet in front of the school at noon. She applied the Salve and and noticed her bruising was getting better she was still a little sore though...but she felt good she even noticed she was starting to get a bit toned in her legs and arms again...it was kind of nice...she liked her body though...she was short..had average hair and face...but she liked herself...she had nice skin...she liked her eyes and she liked her tummy even if it had a bit of a belly and a few scars...she new she had lived a hard life and wasn't 'picture perfect' but she smiled to herself putting her top on after the Salve was dried she was beautiful to herself and that's all that mattered. She walked out and noticed the boys were in various states of awareness. It was adorable...Sebastian was drinking coffee.. and dressed but just nodded as he was awake but only just since the coffee hadn't kicked in yet. Blaine was as bubbly as always...smiling and dressed in his cute clothes and gelled hair already...Kurt was...in his Pj's still drinking coffee...They all said morning and she giggled and they set about eating breakfast and cleaning up their trash and finishing getting ready...They texted Max and Brian and Kurt was going to go with Max to the other school to watch the game since the others were going on the school bus...Sebastian complained on how public transit was awful...and the others giggled...preppy boys. When everything was settled the guys left to meet up with the team and Kurt and Max kissed their respective boyfriends saying they would see them there.

On the bus Seb looked extremely uncomfortable in the bus seat... "who decided hey..lets shove a bunch of hormonal germ infested teenagers..together in a large germ infested van...with no belts!" the others laughed at Sebastian...he might be knowledgeable but he was lacking in regular teen events...Tissa smiled and leaned in not caring about the stares and kissed his cheek. "relax Seb...just remember to wash your hands and use the rage of the stupid person who invented buses in the Hockey match" He blushed at the contact and nodded..relaxing when Tie leaned up against him and he wrapped his arms protectively around him...OK...maybe buses weren't all bad...if he got to do stuff like this.

They got to the school and Kurt and Max were already there they smiled and waved and then headed towards the rink. The others went to go change and Seb scrunched his nose up at the change room...it was awful...The others giggled at him and he glared then washed his hands and spread out his spare towel on the bench before sitting...Tissa giggled and headed towards the bathroom so 'he' could change...Brian and Blaine started changing and Francis came over and joined there little circle. After the changes were made the couch came over and gave a little speech and then they rushed to the end of the hallway to wait to be called onto the Ice.

Once everything was settled and the game ready to start they gave another a look...Tissa smiled and Seb grinned he fist bumped Blaine and Francis and the other two defense-men they went to do a face off and then the puck dropped and Seb dug hard getting the puck and him and Blaine skated they went to net and the goalie looked ready Seb smirked and shot...

the goalie blocked it but then Blaine was right there and got the rebound and in the puck went right under his shin pad, the bell rang and the parents who came cheered and they heard Kurt and Max cat call...The team switched players a bit and then Tissa prepared herself as a tall brute of a player came he shot and she went to glove it barely getting it gloved before someone was there and the play buzzed for a time out...the guy nodded at her and she smiled at least this guy wasn't a cocky asshole. The game went on and she unfortunately let 2 in but Seb and Blaine and Francis made up for it...by the end of the game it was 8-2 and they had a good game...the other team played well and surprisingly no penalty was called after the game the 'guys' went to shower and change and then quickly meet up with Max and Kurt...they hugged and kissed and congratulated them and Brian was happy that he was able to see it up close...he'd be subbing in for Tie next game to give him a break...so that be cool. They talked and said they would meet up in Tie's room once they all got back Tissa gave Kurt her keys since Max and him would most likely beat them there in the car.

As expected Kurt and Max got there first and let themselves into Tie's room it was 3pm and they got greeted by Percy and gave him some food and Kurt and Max sat and watched YouTube and Kurt emailed his dad...he told his dad about everything happening lately and his new friends and stuff you know minus the gender thing and police stuff...he was updated that Finn and Rachel had broken up and he raised his brow since Facebook said the other day they had just got back together...but oh well...they were friends still and he was back with Quin...now Kurt new from experience Quin wasn't a complete bitch she had grown from her experiences with lieing and having to give up Beth...but teenage girls were still girls and high school was always full of drama but he did know...even know Rachel was weird and dramatic and controlling...and had no fashion sense...she loved Finn...and was a good person...so he wondered what was going to happen next...

soon the 'boys' were home and they celebrated their win with Pizza and a Disney Marathon were Blaine and Kurt and Tie sang every single word...Sebastian rolled his eyes with the other two...but he was smiling really widely so...Max was working on his art project due Monday in between and the others were blown away by his talent. They had to draw a picture based on a phrase of a song his teacher handed out they were all sorts and he got Bohemian rhapsody "Mama I just killed a man...put a gun against his head." He was drawing a man in a bathroom and looking into the Mirror his mouth open and his eyes full of tears his hand shaped like a gun to his head and the mirror image it was a real gun...and it had gone off already and the head was distorted and blood coming out but after the mirror the blood was turning into word of hope and flowers and butterflies and hearts...it was a very moving peace and Tie said Max would move a lot of people with his art someday and encouraged him to post things on art websites...he blushed and said he'd think about it...soon the night was closing to an end and the boys all ended up having a sleep over...Brian and max snuggled on the bed that Tissa wasn't using...as the 'boys' dog piled on the floor...it was sort of funny and Percy slept contently on their feet.

In the morning they all had breakfast It had been special...Percy decided to wake up Brian to feed him...it had been funny...as Brian didn't think cats's could actually poke people until he was woken up by Percy poking his side...the 'boys all had a good laugh and shook their heads...cats were just cats...then they all worked on their speeches and other homework needs. Then they had an impromptu Glee rehearsal and practice for the play...and by the time they had dinner the 'boys' were tired and ready for sleep for the school the next day. Max complained he needed proper beauty sleep so they had separated...but the others joked that he just wanted to get laid...Which Brian agreed and Max tried to look scandalized but then was like yes and they laughed and bid another goodnight...

Come Monday the boys were pretty much ready for their speeches and were dedicating the next two days to practicing the speeches in the gym. Then going through the play a bunch of times, then they had glee...Tissa was excited and happy to be on the move so much this is the stuff she missed bout high school. Getting involved in something so much your doing a thousand things at once...it was special and fun.

Trent had worked out going to the school when they had their special assembly. It be easy to get in since people were going to support their 'children' he scoffed, though he had it planned and he would go and sneak behind the scene of their 'play' and grab her...he was confident he'd recognize her and then leave with her and know one would notice...it was perfect...then he would show the bitch just exactly who she belonged too.

Williams and Johnson were worried...the officer admitted to stealing the files...but had said he was just interested in the case...it was difficult working with people from different countries cause they had to tread carefully when dealing with people cause anything they said if taken out of context could blow up in their face...He was being taken off the case as a precaution...they sighed and texted Tissa that the Mole had been removed...they Could be at the school fairly quickly in an emergency by helicopter...but they didn't want a reason to use that resource...they also had spotted Trent around the Boarders...but cops never seemed to see him...they were almost debating weather to relocate Tissa but...they had no hard evidence that Trent knew were Tissa was...they Got a Text in return saying thanks and she asked them if they were able to come to their Special assembly...they really shouldn't...since the more they traveled the higher risk loosing Trent was...but his gut was telling him he needed to be there...weather that was because something bad was going to happen or just he was feeling like his parental instincts come out and wanted to Support her...he wasn't quite sure yet...he sighed. In the end Moca said that they should see the Family and that They had the word of him that he would alert them to any changes to the alerts they had with Trent.. They decided maybe it best to go...thought they would have to miss part of it since they still had things to do before they could leave...and factoring in travel time and meetings and footage...they were lucky that they were only missing the speeches...

Trent loaded up the supplies he needed into his 'work' truck...he had his fake id...and the tools he would need to convince Tissa to go with him...and if she didn't come quietly well he didn't care if he had to mess up a few little boys to make her...he grinned and finished packing up and was leaving early to make sure he could get everything ready...his 'friend' had been removed from the case but he didn't care...it was too late for the Officers...they had no idea where he was and he'd be long gone before they could ever make it...since they would still be stuck in Germany by the time they found out she was missing...he laughed and got into the drivers side and was on the road after lighting up a smoke...

Blah...chapter 27...its weird...sorry for the late update...I had to wait for my Data cycle to restart...but hopefully now since I have new data I'll be update at least another chapter before the end of January...anyhow thanks for reading and sorry for the errors and patients...o.o also sorry for the shorter chapters...I've been sort of distracted lately...so I am okay now and hopefully my next Chapter will be more full...^^^^


End file.
